Strawhat Garden
by Griseldis
Summary: [Écrit pour le NaNoWriMo 2017] Lorsque Law se retrouve inscrit contre son gré à un club de jardinage, il ne pense pas que ça va changer grand-chose dans son quotidien. Mais entre les membres tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres et le passé qui s'en mêle, la vie de Law va prendre un tournant compliqué. AU
1. Law et Cora

_Disclaimer : On a une figurine de Law et une autre de Luffy à la maison ! Ça veut dire qu'ils sont à moi pas vrai ? Non ? C_ _omment ça non ? Bon bah tout est à Oda, alors. Snif._

Blabla de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Cette histoire est un cadeau de moi à moi (oh c'est trop gentil, il ne fallait pas !) donc je suis d'une complaisance scandaleuse et tout le monde il va bien et personne il est mort. Sauf ceux qui sont morts. Mais ce qui est sûr ce que Ace va très bien et que Cora se balade dans les environs, et ce dès le premier chapitre.

Écrite dans le cadre du National Novel Writing Month, aussi connu sous le petit nom de NaNoWriMo (ou NaNo pour faire encore plus court), un défi qui consiste à écrire 50 000 mots durant le mois de novembre, elle diffère assez de mon style habituel. J'ai tenté de rendre ça plus léger, même si je ne vais pas vous le cacher, je me suis parfois vautrée dans le angst. Parce que voilà, j'aime le angst.

C'est un AU qui se passe dans un monde qui ressemble beaucoup au nôtre, donc sans Fruit du Démon, mais qui n'a pas de localisation précise, ce qui me permet de prendre des petites libertés comme le temps de durée des études, par exemple.

Vous trouverez divers couples, aussi bien hét que slash, mais le couple principal est un Law/Luffy qui commence très doucement et prend son temps. SLOW BURN, BABY ! (Si vous vous attendez à un lemon dès le deuxième chapitre, vous êtes mal barrés, quoi !)

L'histoire a pour l'instant un rating T mais changera au fil du temps quand des thèmes plus durs seront abordés. Je le signalerai dans l'en-tête des chapitres respectifs.

Je dédicace cette fic à **Neechu** , qui m'a poussée aux fesses tout du long et qui a été une fantastique rivale ainsi qu'une source de motivation dans la course aux mots que constitue le NaNo. Au passage, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur son propre NaNo, il vous fera peut-être aimer un couple vraiment inattendu...

Voilà, sur cette très longue note, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez autant lire cette histoire que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

* * *

.

 **Strawhat Garden**

.

Chapitre 1 : Law et Cora

Trafalgar D Water Law était un homme parfaitement raisonnable, sensé et pondéré.

Ses amis avaient tendance à dire que c'était un maniaque du contrôle, accro au travail et bien trop sérieux pour son propre bien mais ses amis étaient d'une mauvaise foi impossible.

Law était tout à fait capable de s'amuser. C'était juste que chez lui, l'amusement incluait de plonger ses mains dans la chair d'autrui et de devenir Dieu en faisant et défaisant l'œuvre de la nature. C'était peut-être légèrement mégalomaniaque et un brin inquiétant mais il était un chirurgien de génie et il sauvait des vies. Alors quelle importance s'il prenait un plaisir presque sensuel à tripatouiller des viscères du moment que le patient sortait du bloc en meilleur état qu'il n'y était entré ?

Tout juste sorti de sa dernière opération de la journée, allongé sur le minuscule canapé d'un bleu hideux de son tout aussi minuscule bureau, ses longues jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir et les mains sous la nuque, Law somnolait à demi en attendant l'arrivée de Kaya, qui devait le reconduire en voiture.

Law aimait bien Kaya. Cela l'étonnait lui-même car sa première impression de la jeune interne, avec sa peau très pâle, ses cheveux presque blancs, son visage joli mais fade et son air de délicatesse fragile n'avait pas parlé en sa faveur. Il avait immédiatement pensé qu'elle n'aurait jamais la résistance physique et morale nécessaire à la pratique de la chirurgie.

Ce en quoi il s'était totalement et absolument trompé car la jeune femme, en plus d'être brillante, avait une volonté inflexible et une grande emprise sur elle-même.

Sans vouloir dire qu'ils étaient devenus amis, Law l'estimait assez pour admettre que le temps passé en sa compagnie n'était pas tout à fait désagréable. Souvent même, la jeune fille, qui ne vivait qu'à quelques rues de chez lui, le raccompagnait en voiture. Law appréciait à sa juste valeur de ne pas avoir à conduire après les longues et épuisantes journées qui constituaient son quotidien. Ils en profitaient pour discuter de son internat, qu'il avait été chargé de superviser et de sujets plus triviaux qui le laissaient bien plus au courant des ragots de l'hôpital que ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Ce n'était pourtant pas aussi fastidieux que ce qu'il prétendait, en partie parce que la jeune femme avait pas mal d'humour et un réel talent d'imitatrice.

Lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé, elle avait déclaré que c'était grâce à son petit ami, un acteur consommé à l'en croire. Sans le connaître, Law détestait le gamin. Non pas qu'il ressentit envers lui la moindre jalousie, Kaya éveillait en lui un écho de tendresse qui avait plus de rapport avec les sentiments qu'il avait pour sa défunte sœur qu'avec un quelconque sentiment amoureux, mais parce que ce triste individu s'était, littéralement, emparé de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Law savait reconnaître les manipulateurs, ayant eu la chance toute relative de grandir chez l'un d'entre eux. Usopp, puisque Usopp était le nom de cet homme, était sans conteste un des sujets de conversations favoris de la jeune femme. Il était apparemment paré de toutes les vertus : c'était un artiste incroyable, peignant et sculptant avec talent et pouvant jouer tous les rôles d'une pièce à lui tout seul. Il était également le plus habile des tireurs, il était censé participer aux Jeux Olympiques mais n'avait soi-disant pas pu rejoindre l'équipe au dernier moment pour un détail administratif. Il racontait des histoires merveilleuses et c'était un inventeur de génie. En plus de cela, il était drôle et il allait bientôt publier un livre. Clairement, l'homme était un menteur compulsif et Law se demandait comment une jeune fille aussi intelligente et généralement clairvoyante que Kaya pouvait croire à un tel tissu de mensonges.

Quand la conversation basculait sur le thème 'Usopp', il avait soin de la détourner, tout en se promettant un jour d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec elle sur le sujet. Il n'avait pas grand espoir de lui ouvrir les yeux, mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, ses mots feraient leur chemin dans son esprit. Law s'y connaissait assez en sociopathe manipulateur pour au moins vouloir essayer de l'aider.

Justement, c'était le sujet du jour, à propos de jardinage cette fois-ci, car naturellement Usopp était un jardinier émérite, qui aurait fait pousser une jungle dans un désert, et Law, guère d'humeur, préféra basculer la discussion sur sa dernière opération, une ablation partielle de l'intestin grêle sur un patient féminin de vingt-six ans. Entre la maladie de Crohn et les extraordinaires capacités de Usopp, il choisissait sans hésiter la première, diarrhée incluse.

Kaya, conciliante et qui sentait peut-être l'hostilité de Law envers son petit ami suivit le sujet mais au moment où elle le déposait devant son immeuble, elle le retint un instant pour fouiller dans son sac et en sortir un prospectus et deux tickets.

C'était pour une exposition florale la semaine suivante. Son regard brun était si clair et pur, son sourire si grand, qu'avec un grognement contre sa propre faiblesse, Law prit le tout en grommelant un : « Je ne promets rien. »

Kaya hocha la tête.

« J'espère quand même que vous aurez le temps de venir. »

Law haussa les épaules, la remercia pour l'avoir raccompagné et après avoir confirmé qu'elle passerait le prendre le lendemain matin, il quitta la voiture.

La chaleur de juillet, qu'il n'avait pas senti dans la voiture climatisée, le frappa d'un soufflet brûlant et il rentra dans son immeuble avec soulagement. Il prit son courrier, des publicités, et s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur monta jusqu'au sixième étage, ayant hâte d'être chez lui. En regardant distraitement le prospectus, il se dit qu'il aurait assurément assez de travail pour pouvoir justifier un oubli. Kaya aurait dû donner des tickets à quelqu'un qui en aurait fait un meilleur usage.

Elle lui avait dit que le club d'Usopp participait à une des compétitions. Ils avaient un nom parfaitement ridicule d'ailleurs. Il le trouva sur la liste des exposants : Strawhat Garden. Avec un nom pareil, il visualisait déjà le groupe de petites vieilles, portant toute un chapeau de paille à ruban et prenant soin avec amour et tendresse de légion de rosiers sans se douter que ce Usopp était simplement là pour tenter de les escroquer.

En entrant chez lui, Law posa publicité, prospectus et tickets sur le guéridon de l'entrée, n'y pensant déjà plus, à la vue d'un sac de voyage d'une couleur jaune moutarde reconnaissable entre mille. Il entra précipitamment dans le salon pour saluer son père adoptif qui du fond de son canapé, fumait tranquillement, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres peintes.

.

À dix-huit ans, Law était entré en faculté de médecine, et s'il avait choisi une des plus prestigieuses du pays, il avait aussi choisi une des plus éloignées de Dressrosa, la ville où il avait passé le reste de son enfance après la destruction de Flevance.

Dressrosa.

La ville où vivait Cora.

La ville surtout, où vivait Doflamingo.

Law ne comprenait pas comment un homme aussi profondément bon et humain que Cora pouvait avoir pour frère une ordure tel que Donquixote Doflamingo, ni pourquoi il avait choisi de rester à ses côtés. Et ce, même après que Doflamingo eusse tiré trois fois sur son frère, deux fois dans la jambe et une fois dans le ventre. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'enquête, encore moins de condamnation, et après un séjour en clinique, Cora était retourné vivre avec celui qui avait bien failli être son meurtrier.

Law avait treize ans et il avait cru ce jour-là qu'il allait à nouveau perdre tout ce qu'il aimait. À cette époque, Cora et lui ne vivaient pas avec le reste de la famille, comme Doflamingo aimait appeler son groupe de lèche-cul avec qui il trempait dans plus d'affaires illégales que Law n'en pouvait compter. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi précisément cet enfoiré avait tiré sur son frère ni pourquoi il n'y avait eu aucune répercussion légale. Mais à son retour de la clinique, Cora, plutôt que de s'éloigner de ce malade était au contraire revenu vivre avec lui.

Law s'était donc vu replongé dans l'ambiance de la famille Donquixote, et n'avait eu cesse de s'en extraire. Son diplôme de fin d'études en poche, il avait décidé de partir, le plus loin possible. Cora n'avait pas voulu venir avec lui, lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas, pour le moment. Law savait que malgré sa bourse et le petit boulot qu'il avait réussi à dégotter dans un Internet Café lors de sa première année, il n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir sans l'argent que lui envoyait Cora, argent qui, il le savait, venait de Doflamingo. C'était pourquoi il avait tenu des comptes scrupuleux de ses dépenses afin de s'assurer de rembourser jusqu'à la dernière miette de ce que cette ordure avait pu lui prêter. Même si aujourd'hui, son salaire lui permettait de vivre plus que confortablement, il continuait une vie modeste, parce que comme le lui avait rappelé Doflamingo au téléphone avec un grand rire quand il lui avait déclaré son intention de le rembourser, il y avait aussi le traitement que Law avait subi, quand il était enfant, après la catastrophe de Flevance. C'était d'autant plus misérable de la part de Doflamingo de lui jeter ça à la figure que Law n'avait été avant tout pour lui qu'une expérience, et une expérience ratée encore. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait survécu n'était pas le médicament miracle qu'un des partenaires de Doflamingo avait mis au point mais la greffe de moelle osseuse. À la suite de cette conversation, Doflamingo s'était amusé à lui envoyer des factures médicales et y avait inclus celles de l'école privée que Law avait fréquenté enfin ainsi qu'une approximation de ce qu'il lui avait coûté en nourriture et vêtements. Cela avait conforté Law dans son idée de ne jamais avoir d'enfant et que Doflamingo était le plus grand connard que la terre ait jamais porté.

Après ses études, Law avait continué de demander à Cora de venir vivre avec lui, confiant qu'à présent, ils pourraient s'en sortir sans l'aide financière de Doflamingo. Il avait hâte de vivre dans un monde où il n'aurait pas la crainte perpétuelle de recevoir un jour un appel lui annonçant que ce fou avait finalement perdu la tête pour de bon et tué Cora. Mais à nouveau, son père adoptif avait refusé, et cette fois pour une raison que Law comprenait et qui le remplissait d'orgueil : depuis quatre ans, il était professeur dans un centre pour sourds et malentendants. Law ne savait même pas que Cora avait les diplômes requis pour être professeur mais il comprenait pourquoi il ne voulait pas laisser ça en arrière. De tels centres existaient bien sûr ici aussi mais Law connaissait le cœur de Cora et se doutait qu'il s'était attaché sincèrement à ses élèves.

Cette visite surprise, en plein milieu des vacances scolaires, n'était donc pas tellement une surprise, surtout que l'on était à quelques jours de l'anniversaire de Cora, jour qu'il passait invariablement avec Law depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

« Tu es là pour longtemps ? demanda-t-il après avoir serré son père dans ses bras.

― Ça dépend de toi, fit Cora en souriant. Combien de temps est-ce que tu arriveras à me supporter ?

― Oh alors, j'espère que tu as pris de quoi t'installer pour un long moment ! »

Law n'osait pas répondre qu'il l'accueillerait avec plaisir pour toujours. Ce genre de conversation le frustrait et avait le don de rendre Cora triste.

« Bon, et si tu racontais à ton vieux père ce qu'il y a de nouveau dans ta vie ? »

.

La soirée passa en un éclair. Ils ne sortirent pas, se contentant d'appeler le restaurant chinois du coin qui livrait à domicile et dont Law avait le numéro en mémoire sur son téléphone, ce qui amusa grandement Cora.

« Tu ne crois pas que, comme tu es médecin et tout, tu devrais apprendre à te cuisiner des trucs sains et nutritifs ?

― Si, répondit sincèrement Law. Tu veux du riz avec ton canard laqué ou tu préfères des nouilles ?

― Juste une ration de riz blanc. Et des beignets de sésame pour le dessert.

― Et pour boire ?

― Tu as de l'eau ?

― Si tu vas jusqu'à la cuisine et si tu ouvres le robinet, normalement oui.

― Ça fait beaucoup de ' _si_ ', quand même. »

Law acquiesça en souriant et commanda une bouteille de vin de riz. Le blond en était particulièrement amateur, et Law était loin de le dédaigner. Il se retint de trop en boire, ne tenant pas à aller travailler le lendemain avec une gueule de bois. Cora, qui pouvait dormir lui, eut moins de réserve, et il se montra très gai, et encore plus maladroit que d'habitude.

Finalement, ils regardèrent une série que le blond appréciait et dont Law ne savait rien. Cora tâcha de lui expliquer l'intrigue et de lui présenter les personnages. Les explications étaient si embrouillées qu'elles obscurcissaient l'intrigue plutôt qu'elles ne l'éclairaient, et Law se contenta de trouver tout très drôle, même s'il devait être un peu ivre lui aussi.

Ils s'endormirent dans le canapé, et quand vers une heure du matin, Law s'éveilla, le cou endolori, il réveilla le blond pour qu'ils aillent se coucher. Le lit dans la chambre d'ami, la chambre de Cora comme l'appelait mentalement Law, n'étant pas fait, ils dormirent tous les deux dans le sien.

Leurs têtes avaient à peine toucher les oreillers, qu'ils dormaient déjà.

.

Lorsque le réveil de son téléphone sonna le lendemain matin, beaucoup trop tôt, Law était seul dans le lit. Un instant, il se demanda si Cora était vraiment arrivé la veille ou s'il avait imaginé tout ça. Il rampa plus qu'il ne se leva, et entendant du bruit dans la cuisine, se dit que la soirée précédente n'avait pas été un rêve et que Cora avait juste eu l'idée saugrenue de se lever encore plus que tôt que lui.

Il passa directement dans la salle de bain, et après avoir soulagé sa vessie, entreprit de se noyer méthodiquement dans la douche, espérant qu'à un moment son instinct de survie interviendrait et le réveillerait au passage. Ça ne marcha qu'à demi, et lorsqu'il sortit de l'habitacle, le lit lui semblait encore la plus douce destination possible. Il se mit devant le miroir de la salle de bain et alors qu'il se rasait, il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler son reflet.

« Tu ressembles à rien, » l'informa-t-il poliment. Le reflet eut le bon goût de ne pas se vexer et de continuer à mimer les gestes de Law.

Alors qu'il finissait et se rinçait, le chirurgien aperçut la deuxième brosse à dent, près de la sienne dans le gobelet destiné à cet usage.

Allons, Cora était là, et parti pour rester quelques temps. La journée commençait peut-être difficilement, mais elle commençait bien.

.

Dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un boxer noir et d'un de ses t-shirt imprimé de cœurs qu'il affectionnait tant pour une raison inconnue, Cora fumait à la fenêtre. Déjà, on sentait que ce serait un jour chaud.

« Tu as trouvé le chemin pour sortir de la salle de bain ? demanda-t-il en guise de bonjour.

― Tout juste, bailla Law, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon propre. Tu as fait du café ?

― Et j'ai été chercher des croissants.

― Juste un café pour moi. »

Cora soupira, et lui tendit une tasse de café bien noir, comme Law l'aimait. L'amertume du breuvage acheva de le réveiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?

― Et bien je pense que ton canapé et moi allons avoir une longue discussion.

― Que tu passeras les yeux fermés, à l'écouter, c'est ça ?

― C'est exactement ça. Ensuite, il faut que j'envoie à cette chère Imperia la plus grande gerbe de fleurs que je trouve chez le fleuriste, histoire de la remercier de me conserver mon fils en vie. »

Imperia, la mère de Penguin, cuisinait avec talent et en abondance, et semblait considérer qu'il était de son devoir d'engraisser Law qu'elle trouvait toujours trop maigre, ce qui faisait que son ami ne se présentait jamais à sa porte sans plusieurs tupperwares remplis de choses délicieuses. Elle avait poussé la considération jusqu'à les choisir jaunes, en apprenant que c'était sa couleur préférée.

Law avait bien protesté au début mais il avait fini par apprendre à simplement remercier, heureux et touché de cette attention, sans compter l'amélioration de son ordinaire. Ces plats faits-maison qui lui rappelait l'époque plus douce de sa petite enfance, changeait de son quotidien de plats de restaurant à emporter ou de surgelés tout préparé. Non pas qu'il ne sut pas cuisiner, mais il voyait peu d'intérêt à dédier beaucoup de temps à cette activité. Il se contentait donc de commander ou de faire réchauffer quelque chose au micro-ondes, ajoutant de temps en temps quelques fruits à cette alimentation plutôt déséquilibrée histoire de se donner bonne conscience.

Cora ne manquait jamais, quand il venait à la maison et après avoir constaté que son frigo ne désemplissait pas, d'envoyer à Imperia un bouquet de fleurs. Cela avait fini par amener une rencontre, et Cora considérait désormais la femme comme une amie à qui il ne manquait jamais de rendre visite lorsqu'il venait chez son fils.

Tous les deux s'accordaient sur le fait que l'hygiène de vie de Law était au mieux médiocre, qu'il fallait qu'il prenne du temps pour lui au lieu de travailler sans cesse, et qu'il se dégotte enfin une vie amoureuse.

« Ça, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux lui envoyer en tupper, » concluait généralement Imperia, avant de citer une nièce, une fille de voisin ou d'ami, bien sous tous rapports et qui était célibataire.

Cora n'était pas en reste et souvent renchérissait. Law qui parfois avait assisté à ces scènes était à la fois amusé et légèrement inquiet. Il se disait qu'un jour, Penguin allait vraiment finir par lui amener une petite amie, soigneusement emballée dans un gigantesque tupper jaune.

« Et après, j'irai éventuellement faire quelques courses, histoire d'avoir de quoi nous nourrir sans devoir se reposer sur la bonne volonté d'Imperia ou la disponibilité d'ouverture du restaurant chinois.

― Il y a aussi l'italien, le japonais, l'indien, le libanais et quelques autres si ça peut te rassurer.

― Non pas vraiment, dit Cora dans un soupir.

― Ils me gâtent, je fais partie de leurs meilleurs clients.

― C'est bon, n'en jette plus.

― Et je prends régulièrement des nouvelles de leurs familles !

― Law…

― Bon d'accord, le dernier, c'était pas vrai.

― Arrête d'embêter ton vieux père, et mange plutôt un croissant.

― Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne mangeais pas le matin, le grabataire.

― Argh, avoir des enfants pour les voir vous parler comme ça…

― Si tu ne disais pas autant de bêtises…

― Si tu n'étais pas si mal élevé…

― À qui la faute ? »

Cora pouffa et admit : « D'accord, c'est toi qui gagne. En attendant, tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer ou tu vas être en retard.

― Kaya ne passera pas avant vingt bonnes minutes.

― Kaya ? Qui c'est ça, Kaya ? Ça sonne joliment à l'oreille.

― Arrête tes bêtises, je supervise son internat et il se trouve qu'elle vit à deux rues d'ici. Le matin, elle passe me chercher et me raccompagne le soir.

― Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé d'elle.

― Si, contra Law.

― D'accord, tu m'avais sûrement déjà parlé d'elle, mais tu n'avais jamais inclus la partie où vous allez et revenez ensemble du travail en voiture.

― Quand elle peut.

― Je trouve ça très intéressant, dis-moi.

― Ne vas pas t'imaginer je ne sais pas quoi, espèce de vieux dégoûtant. C'est une gentille fille, et en plus elle a déjà un petit ami ! »

Utiliser Usopp comme prétexte lui déplaisait souverainement mais Law souhaitait couper court à la conversation.

« Mais tu en sais des choses sur elle, dis-moi.

― Elle parle, j'écoute, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

― Elle parle, tu écoutes et tu retiens, ce qui te connaissant n'est pas un si mince exploit.

― Mais traite-moi d'associal pendant que tu y es.

― Associal. »

Law haussa les épaules et finit sa dernière gorgée de café.

« Je vais m'habiller.

― Tu fuis !

― Va au diable ! » Puis après une pause et alors que Cora ne répondait pas : « Ah non, c'est vrai, tu vis déjà avec… » L'amertume n'était plus celle du café.

« Law… commença doucement le blond, avec un léger ton de reproche.

― Ouais, je sais, c'est _compliqué_. Un jour, il faudra que nous discutions vraiment sérieusement.

― Peut-être, mais en attendant, tu n'as plus que dix minutes avant l'arrivée de Kaya et tu es toujours en caleçon. Mais bon, peut-être que le spectacle ne lui déplairait pas…

― Arrête, ça n'est plus drôle, » protesta Law en se rendant dans sa chambre et en sortant de l'armoire des vêtements propres.

― Ça dépend du point de vue. En tout cas, quand est-ce que tu me la présentes ? » demanda Cora, qui l'avait suivi.

― Jamais.

― Même pas le jour du mariage ? »

Depuis le fond de son placard, Law émit un « Crétin » qui ne lui valut qu'un éclat de rire moqueur.

.

* * *

 _Publier une histoire un 1er janvier, c'est tout simplement trop tentant ! Au passage, bonne année ! (Et si vous êtes en manque d'idée pour vos bonnes résolutions, vous pouvez toujours commencer par laisser une review... *sifflote*)_


	2. Coccinelle jaune et ville blanche

Merci à **Aurore _D_ Heart**, **Neechu** , **Loecho** , **PeregrinTouque** et **ChocOlive** **Flamous** pour leurs reviews !

* * *

.

 **Strawhat Garden**

.

Chapitre 2 : Coccinelle jaune et ville blanche

On toqua à la porte du bureau de Law, qui s'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux, sachant parfaitement qu'une seule personne frappait de cette manière : un long, trois court, ou le B en code morse.

« D'accord, déclara le nouvel arrivant, vu ta tête, soit ta vie sexuelle a ressuscité miraculeusement le temps d'une nuit, soit Cora est arrivé en ville.

— Bonjour Bepo. Ne mêle pas Cora à ma vie sexuelle s'il te plaît, il essaie déjà bien assez de s'en mêler tout seul.

— Excuse-moi. En plus, je savais que c'était Cora. Penguin m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me dire que vu les fleurs que sa mère vient de recevoir, son père a le droit légitime de se demander si elle a un amant. Alors, comment va‑t‑il ? »

C'était toujours ainsi que débutait les conversations entre les deux amis quand le sujet de Cora venait sur le tapis. Plus que quiconque, Bepo, son plus vieux et plus cher ami, connaissait l'inquiétude dans laquelle Law vivait par rapport à son père adoptif.

Bepo était un ours. Pas au sens figuré, vu que c'était sans doute la personne la plus aimable et serviable que Law connût, pas plus qu'au sens propre, vu que le chirurgien n'avait pas des problèmes de sociabilité au point de choisir pour ami un ours réel. (Encore qu'il était bien certains que les ours étaient plus intelligents que la plupart de ses collègues et patients.) Non, Bepo était juste un homme qui se déguisait en ours quotidiennement. Qui prenait les transports en commun déguisé en ours. Qui travaillait déguisé en ours. Qui mangeait déguisé en ours. Mais qui, selon lui, ne poussait pas le vice jusqu'à dormir déguisé en ours. « Ce n'est pas très confortable, » avait-il expliqué à Law qui avait eu la franchise et la curiosité de demander.

Bepo aurait eu bien besoin d'un psychiatre, et il l'admettait fort volontiers. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'était devenu lui-même, se spécialisant dans les enfants.

Ça les rassurait, expliquait-il à tous ceux qui avaient la patience de l'écouter et l'idée parfaitement saine de s'enquérir de la raison de son curieux accoutrement.

Law ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de rassurant dans un ours géant parlant, ça lui semblait au contraire proprement terrifiant, mais ça marchait. Ses patients, des enfants et des adolescents, deux stades du développement humain que Law considérait comme parfaitement antipathiques, adoraient leur docteur.

Shachi avait fait remarquer avec une malice moqueuse que ça prouvait donc bien que Law était un adolescent grognon trop grandi puisqu'il avait avec eux ce point commun qu'il adorait aussi Bepo.

Law aurait bien volontiers répliqué quelque chose de cinglant et de désagréable, mais sur le coup, il n'avait tout simplement pas trouvé et avait donc choisi la dignité outragée et silencieuse d'un homme trop noble pour s'abaisser à répondre à ce genre de bêtises.

Ça avait eu pour résultat de faire rire encore plus fort Penguin et Jean Bart qui étaient de toutes manières des adolescents mal dégrossis eux aussi, d'abord.

« Il a l'air d'aller bien, » répondit finalement Law après un moment de silence. L'un comme l'autre savaient apprécier la nuance qu'il y avait entre aller bien et avoir l'air d'aller bien. La vie au côté d'un homme comme Donquixote Doflamingo ne pouvait être qu'épuisante moralement.

« Il ne planifie toujours pas de partir ?

— Il ne m'en a pas parlé en tout cas.

— Oui, et on peut être raisonnablement sûr que tu serais le premier au courant.

— Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à rester avec ce fou, Bepo ? Je sais que c'est son frère, mais même ainsi… »

L'homme en costume d'ours écarta quelques papiers et posa une fesse sur le bureau de Law ; se saisissant d'un stylo, il commença à le faire tourner distraitement.

« Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse. Peut-être parce que c'est son frère, justement. Peut-être qu'il se sent responsable de ce qu'il est devenu. Peut-être qu'il s'en veut d'avoir eu ce que son frère n'a jamais eu…

— De quoi, un sens moral ?

— La chance de rencontrer un homme honnête et intègre qui l'a recueilli et élevé comme son fils.

— C'est absurde. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, encore plus jeune que Doflamingo quand Sengoku l'a pris en charge.

— L'être humain est absurde, » signala Bepo, et Law supposa que venant d'un type qui se déguisait toute la sainte journée en ours, ça avait un certain poids.

Il resta un certain temps à méditer, jusqu'à ce que Bepo lui fasse une pichenette sur le front.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

Law jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : « Que j'ai trois quart d'heure pour manger et qu'on parle du sujet au monde le plus susceptible de me couper l'appétit. »

Bepo sembla prendre cela comme un défi personnel et passa donc la demi-heure suivante à martyriser sa cuisse de poulet en parlant de différentes recettes à base d'insectes ou de parties d'animaux que Law n'aurait pas qualifié de comestibles.

« Je te déteste, affirma-t-il, en abandonnant son flan au café, un des rares plats corrects de la cafétéria, et que Bepo se hâta de récupérer.

— Excuse-moi, mais c'est injuste de me détester juste parce que j'ai raison.

— Je n'excuse rien du tout, parce que tu es un monstre. Et que tu manges mon flan au café.

— De toutes manières, tu consommes trop de café.

— Parce que toi non ?

— Non, moi je suis un adulte raisonnable, pas un chirurgien qui se prend pour Dieu chaque fois qu'il n'est pas occupé à pleurnicher après son papa et son vilain tonton.

— Un jour, je me ferais un tapis avec ta peau.

— Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

— Les couteaux aussi, de ce que j'en sais.

— Je te manquerais.

— Probablement, reconnut Law en se levant et en débarrassant son plateau. Mais reconnais que tu ferais une jolie carpette. »

Bepo se mit à rire, admit que oui, qu'il avait la chance d'être avantagé par toutes les tenues, et les deux médecins se séparèrent pour retourner chacun à leurs tâches respectives.

L'après-midi se déroula calmement jusqu'au moment où on lui amena d'urgence un homme poignardé au ventre par sa femme. L'opération fut longue et difficile, et lorsqu'il quitta le bloc, il ne se sentait pas assez sûr de lui pour dire que l'homme survivrait, pas même dans la privauté de ses pensées. Comme toujours, cela généra en lui un sentiment profond de malaise. Il était fier de ce qu'il faisait et il détestait échouer.

Kaya était déjà partie, depuis plusieurs heures, et il s'apprêtait à un pénible trajet en transport en commun quand son portable se rappela à son bon souvenir, avec un bruit de flatulences qui lui signala qu'il avait reçu un message et que ses amis étaient décidément des gros lourds. Un bruit de prout. Ahaha. Mort de rire.

De : Cora

Encore 10 min et j'appelle l'hôpital _(À l'instant)_

De : Cora

fais lui 1 gros bisou de ma par :-* _(Il y a 36 minutes)_

De : Cora

Ne prend pas ce message en conte si tu t'es enfui avec kaya ;) _(Il y a 37 minutes)_

De : Cora

Law, t ou ? Papa veut 1 calin. X.x _(Il y a 37 minutes)_

De : Cora

Sauf si tu rentre avec kaya _(Il y a deux heures)_

De : Cora

Appel moi qd tu sort, je passe te cherché ! _(Il y a deux heures)_

De : Cora

Oups, g cassé la tasse. Fait exprès? 0;^) _(Il y a deux heures)_

De : Cora

Pièce jointe : _tassetropmoche_

Tu la trouvé ou? Non sérieux, 2 profil on dirait trebol! _(Il y a trois heures)_

De : Cora

Sieste fini. Tu travail bien? Rdv avec imperia demain elle a une fille d'1 ami a te présenter. Je vais vérifié la marchandise ;) _(Il y a trois heures)_

De : Cora

Je vais faire la sieste. Je n'ai mis le feu a rien ce matin /o/ _(Il y a cinq heures)_

Law eut comme un tressaillement de paupière et grimaça. Il ne comprenait pas comment un homme doté d'un semblant d'intelligence et d'un minimum d'éducation pouvait produire des messages pareils. Il soupçonnait parfois que Cora le faisait exprès pour le plaisir de le voir réagir.

Il rappela le numéro de Cora qui décrocha quasiment tout de suite : « Law, tout va bien ?

— Oui, une opération un peu compliquée, c'est tout. Tu peux venir me chercher ?

— Si je n'ai pas d'accident en chemin, je suis là dans dix minutes.

— Mettons quinze, alors. Je n'ai pas envie de tenter le diable.

— Rabat-joie.

— Si tu veux. Ah, et tes messages sont affreux, je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que tu racontes. »

Le rire clair du blond résonna dans le combiné, et Law raccrocha sur ce son toujours très doux à ses oreilles du rire de Cora.

.

Douze minutes plus tard, la petite voiture de Law apparaissait sur le parking. Law l'attendait, assis sur les marches, regardant distraitement l'après-midi de juillet finissant étirer les ombres des objets et des gens. Quelques coups de klaxons, que Cora donna pour le pur plaisir de faire du bruit, et Law monta, casant ses longues jambes sur le siège passager.

« Tu devrais vraiment investir dans une voiture un peu plus grande, lui signala Cora, qui étant encore plus grand que lui, avait l'air d'être cassé en deux.

— Elle roule, pas vrai ?

— Certes, mais elle n'est pas des plus confortables. »

Law aimait bien sa petite voiture. Déjà, il aimait la couleur jaune, qu'il trouvait très originale. De plus, il avait vu à peu près toutes les voitures défiler dans le garage de Doflamingo, et les associait à l'homme qu'il détestait tant.

Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que l'orgueilleux frère de Cora n'avait jamais eu, au côté de ses voitures luxueuse, une vieille et poussiéreuse Coccinelle .

« Alors, ta journée ? demanda Cora en sortant du parking au volant de l'antique machine.

— Regarde la route quand tu conduis. Fatigante, avec une opération de dernière minute qui n'avait rien de simple.

— Tu veux qu'on rentre directement à la maison ?

— Je t'avoue que… »

Cora hocha la tête et prit le chemin familier.

Les deux hommes discutèrent, ou plus exactement, Cora parla, et Law écouta en dodelinant un peu de la tête par-ci par-là. La fatigue lui tombait tout à coup dessus comme une chape de plomb. Il sursauta quand la voiture s'arrêta.

« Tu sais, ça a quelque chose d'un brin vexant d'entendre quelqu'un se mettre à ronfler alors qu'on lui parle…

— Je suis désolé, Cora, je…

— Un mot de plus, et je t'assomme. Tu dois vraiment être fatigué.

— Oui, reconnut Law, qui ne se serait pas permis ce genre d'aveu avec n'importe qui. La journée a été longue.

— Alors dîner, et au dodo.

— Oui, fit Law en baillant, on va faire comme ça. »

Cora entra dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble et les deux hommes se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'ascenseur puis de là à l'appartement.

La soirée se déroula, courte mais paisible, drôle toujours puisque Cora était là.

Law partit se coucher un peu moins tôt que prévu mais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

.

On appelait ça le syndrome du survivant. Ça avait un nom, parce que l'homme est comme ça, à aimer cataloguer. Law savait qu'il était injuste, mais écrasé dans son lit par des souvenirs qui pesaient sur lui d'une manière physique à tel point qu'il ne pouvait pas soulever un bras, les draps humides de sueur collant sa peau comme y collaient les doigts des morts qui tentaient de l'entraîner avec lui dans la spirale infernale de sa mémoire, les yeux plein de larmes qui dévalaient le long de ses joues pour aller se perdre dans son cou et son oreiller, Law n'en avait rien à foutre d'être juste ou injuste.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de Flevance.

Flevance, la Ville Blanche, si belle que chaque bâtiment était une œuvre d'art, si riche que les plus pauvres mangeaient des gâteaux tous les jours, si heureuse enfin qu'on l'aurait cru sortie d'un conte de fées.

La pierre blanche de laquelle elle tirait son éclat, sa prospérité et son surnom était une pierre unique au monde. On n'en trouvait de carrière qu'à Flevance, et pendant près de deux siècles, elle avait été exploitée à outrance. Qui aurait pu se douter que cette pierre si belle au soleil se révélait en réalité toxique exposée à l'air libre ? Peu à peu, la Ville Blanche avait empoisonné le sang de ses habitants mais cela avait été si lent qu'il avait fallu des décennies pour que les effets soient visibles. C'était alors déclencher en quelques années une vague de cancers comme on n'en avait jamais vu, qui avait affecté tous les habitants de Flevance, indépendamment de leur âge ou leur sexe. Les populations avaient été confinées dans ce territoire où chaque jour, la pierre blanche exhalait son poison immaculé, accélérant les symptômes de la maladie.

Sous le coup de la panique, et croyant à une nouvelle sorte de cancer, un cancer _contagieux_ , le gouvernement avait pris des mesures drastiques et des troupes avaient ouvert le feu sur des civils tentants de s'enfuir. Le début d'une tragédie sanglante.

Les parents de Law eux n'avaient pas tenté de s'échapper. Tous les deux médecins ils avaient essayé de soulager les malades, réclamant traitements et aide humanitaire tandis que leur propre fille agonisait et que leur fils commençait à montrer les symptômes de la terrible leucémie.

Une révolte avait eu lieu dans la ville, et la troupe avait été envoyée pour réprimer les mutins. Ils auraient dû mourir en silence. Ils n'auraient pas dû vouloir se battre et survivre à la chute de la Ville Blanche.

Ses parents avaient été abattus comme des chiens en défendant les malades. Sa sœur, qui avait réussi à se cacher des soldats, était morte dans l'incendie de l'hôpital pendant que lui-même errait dans la ville en flammes en tentant de trouver de l'aide.

Il avait réussi à s'échapper en se cachant parmi les cadavres. Dans la confusion que vivait la région, il avait survécu pendant des mois en passant inaperçu, se nourrissant d'ordures et dormant là où il pouvait, quand il pouvait.

Et puis un soir, où il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, où personne n'avait jeté ne serait-ce qu'un regard à ce petit mendiant qui disputaient aux chiens errants leur dîner, un homme était venu et lui avait dit de le suivre. Qu'il l'amènerait dans un endroit chaud, qu'il lui donnerait à manger et des vêtements propres.

Law était un enfant mais on apprenait vite à l'école de la rue. Il en avait vu d'autres accepter ce genre de marché. Certains n'étaient jamais revenus. Il s'était levé, vacillant sur ses jambes, et il avait suivi l'homme.

La maison dans laquelle l'homme l'avait mené n'était ni propre ni chaude, mais il y avait un repas sur la table, et trois autres hommes qui le regardaient.

« Déshabille-toi, » avait dit l'homme qui l'avait amené, et Law s'était exécuté, se demandant s'il allait finalement mourir. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir rendu au monde le mal que le monde lui avait fait.

La suite n'avait pas été la suite ordinaire de ce genre d'histoire. Les hommes l'avaient examiné puis l'avait fait se rhabiller, et lui avait donné à manger. Ensuite, ils lui avaient montré un coin où un matelas sale posé à même le sol attendait, et il s'était enroulé dans la couverture miteuse qui le recouvrait, s'endormant aussitôt.

Ces hommes n'étaient pas des pervers à la recherche d'enfants pour assouvir leurs pulsions. Ces hommes étaient des monstres à la recherche de survivants de Flevance pour tester leurs médicaments.

Mais un enfant que l'on doit garder est plus encombrant qu'un enfant qu'on utilise avant de le renvoyer dans la rue. Il fallait que les tests soient irréprochables et inattaquables, et pour ça, il fallait qu'un parent ou qu'un tuteur donne son accord. À lui, on ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis.

Et c'est comme ça que Cora, Donquixote Rocinante de son vrai nom, à l'époque policier infiltré dans l'organisation criminelle de son frère, était devenu son père adoptif. Doflamingo, qui avait investi des fonds conséquents sur cette affaire qui pouvait se révéler extrêmement juteuse, voulait garder un des sujets sous la main mais refusait de se voir trop compromis au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

De toutes manières, le médicament n'avait pas fonctionné, ni sur lui, ni sur aucun des autres patients testés.

Ils étaient morts. Ces monstres de l'entreprise pharmacologique n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire d'essayer un autre traitement. Trop onéreux.

Law aurait dû mourir lui aussi mais Cora avait sa tutelle, et il avait lutté pour le faire soigner comme un patient normal. Finalement, il avait trouvé à Drum des médecins acceptant de tenter une greffe de moelle osseuse avec un donneur compatible. Une chance sur un million.

Et il l'avait trouvé ce donneur, un inconnu dont Law ne savait rien, ni le sexe, ni l'âge, ni bien évidemment le nom, mais qui était compatible et qui l'avait sauvé.

C'était là que les cauchemars avaient commencé. Lorsque Law avait enfin eu l'opportunité de cesser de survivre pour se mettre simplement à vivre, la culpabilité avait surgi, absolue, cruelle, hantant ses veilles et ses nuits.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi avait-il eu tant de chance quand tant d'autres étaient morts ? Ses songes étaient remplis du visage des morts et des mourants, ses parents, sa sœur, les autres sujets d'expérience. Et tous, inlassablement, lui demandait : pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi nous ?

Encore aujourd'hui, Law n'avait pas trouvé de réponse. Il commençait à accepter lentement l'idée qu'il n'y en avait peut-être pas.

Les cauchemars étaient devenus moins fréquents avec les années, mais ils n'en revenaient qu'avec plus de force quand ils faisaient leur réapparition.

Law décida de se lever, sentant qu'il serait incapable de se rendormir, et ayant hâte soudain de quitter l'étreinte poisseuse des draps.

Il se leva, passa un t-shirt et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se faire un café.

Il eut la surprise de trouver le salon éclairé, malgré l'heure plus que tardive, ou extrêmement matinale, et il passa la tête afin de vérifier si Cora n'avait pas oublié d'éteindre la lumière. Mais non, sur le canapé gris, une cigarette heureusement éteinte à la bouche et plongé dans un livre, Cora était parfaitement réveillé.

Sur la table, un verre d'une liqueur ambrée que Law supposa alcoolisée suggérait qu'il n'était peut-être pas tout à fait sobre.

« Tu ne dors pas encore ? lança-t-il à l'homme, qui ne l'ayant pas entendu venir, sursauta, et se retourna avec une mine penaude.

— Je n'y arrive pas. Et toi, déjà debout ?

— Cauchemar, » répondit laconiquement Law. Cora avait consolé trop de fois l'enfant et l'adolescent, pour ignorer tous les sous-entendus derrière ce mot.

« Je te proposerais bien un verre de whisky, mais tu travailles tout à l'heure.

— Depuis quand j'ai du whisky ?

— Depuis que j'en ai acheté cet après-midi.

— Autant pour les courses censées remplir le frigo.

— Hey, j'ai dit que je remplirai le frigo, et je l'ai fait. Je n'ai jamais parlé d'être raisonnable. »

Law eut un sourire, et se saisit du verre, qu'il renifla. Les vapeurs, et de plus à jeun, lui retournèrent l'estomac : « Non, décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais comment on peut boire un truc pareil.

— T'es trop jeune pour apprécier les délices de la vie.

— Sûrement. En attendant, je vais me faire du café. Tu en veux ?

— Ce ne sera jamais perdu. »

Law s'attendait à ce que Cora reste dans le salon, mais celui referma son livre et se leva pour le suivre jusque dans la cuisine.

« Tu vérifies si je vais bien ?

— Je vérifie si tu as de quoi faire un Irish Coffee.

— Ivrogne.

— J'assume. »

Sans surprise, il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un Irish Coffee et Cora se contenta d'un café en discutant avec Law.

Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que le blond tentait juste de le distraire de ses pensées pénibles en le faisant bavarder, mais ça marchait.

Le sujet tomba sur Bepo, qui devait venir dîner le soir même, en compagnie de Sachi, Penguin et Jean Bart. Officiellement, le quatuor se réunissait chez Law pour s'occuper de Gérard.

Gérard était le seul autre être vivant de l'appartement de Law, un géranium oublié par le précédent propriétaire que Law n'avait pas eu le courage de jeter à la poubelle. En revanche, il oubliait régulièrement de l'arroser, et ses amis y avaient trouvé un prétexte pour se réunir une fois par semaine chez lui, afin de s'occuper de la pauvre plante.

C'était surtout l'occasion de s'assurer que Law avait un semblant de vie sociale, et pour Imperia, de remplir son frigo par l'entremise de Penguin. La présence de Cora ne serait pas d'ailleurs un frein à l'invasion hebdomadaire. Aucune dérogation n'était tolérée.

« Tu as de bons amis, sourit Cora avec quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans la voix. Tu as une bonne vie ici. »

Law fixa le vide un instant, et ferma les yeux.

Il songeait à tout ce qu'il avait perdu, mais aussi à tout ce qu'il avait gagné.

Et il répondit : « Oui. »

Si Law avait rouvert les yeux à cet instant précis, il aurait lu la tristesse dans le sourire de Cora.

.

* * *

 _Alors, oui, Bepo se déguise en ours. Comment fait-il pour manger ? Et bien la tête d'ours arrive jusqu'au bout du nez, qu'il a bien sûr peint en noir, et laisse le contour de la bouche libre, qu'il a peint en blanc, sauf les lèvres qui sont noires aussi. Il n'a donc pas besoin de retirer son espèce de casque pour manger... Voilà, c'était l'information que je ne suis pas arrivée à caser dans le texte. Ah et pourquoi il fait ça ? Parce que c'était soit le déguisement, soit la transformation en chien._

 _Et n'oubliez pas, pour une review laissée, une review laissée ! Ça c'est pas du chiqué !_


	3. Sujets épineux

Merci à **Aurore _D_ Heart**, **Akilie** , **PeregrinTouque** et **Neechu** pour leurs reviews !

* * *

.

 **Strawhat Garden**

.

Chapitre 3 : Sujets épineux

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que Cora était à la maison, et la vie de Law avait glissé dans une routine agréable. Il aimait vivre avec l'autre homme, il aimait sentir sa présence dans l'appartement qui par sa simple présence devenait plus qu'une maison, un foyer.

Law était quelqu'un de méticuleux, presque maniaque parfois, et pourtant, il adorait le chaos qui accompagnait la vie avec Cora. Il sentait que cette attitude, venant de tout autre, aurait été source de stress mais était en l'occurrence l'occasion de parler, de rire, de se chamailler. Même si à ses yeux, Cora resterait toujours son second père, leur différence d'âge, relativement réduite, leur permettait d'avoir une relation qui ressemblait parfois à celle de deux amis.

Law travaillant, il était admis que Cora s'occupait du ménage et de la cuisine, même si franchement, selon Law, cela était souvent plus désastreux qu'autre chose. Ce fut notamment à l'occasion d'un des rangements du blond qu'il tomba sur le prospectus et les tickets de l'exposition florale.

« Law ! Il y a deux tickets ici ! Ne me dis pas que… oh mon dieu, tu as l'intention d'y inviter Kaya ? »

Le sujet Kaya revenait bien trop souvent sur le tapis au goût de Law.

« Non, » fit-il distraitement, avant de commettre l'erreur monumentale de continuer : « C'est elle justement qui m'a donné les tickets. Son club y participe. »

Cora était de dos à ce moment là, et pourtant, Law pouvait jurer l'avoir _entendu_ sourire.

« C'est quand ?

— Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller.

— C'est quand ?

— Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller.

— D'accord, il y a de l'écho dans cet appartement. »

Mais la date était inscrite et Cora ne tarda donc pas à voir que c'était précisément ce week-end.

« Law, il faut qu'on y aille.

— Pour si tu n'avais pas compris les premières fois, je ne veux pas y aller. Cela dit, rien ne t'empêche d'y aller tout seul. »

Cora eut un moment de silence, sans doute impressionné par la véhémence du brun qui s'en étonnait en lui-même. Surtout qu'il préférait encore passer son samedi matin avec Cora dans une exposition florale que sans Cora partout ailleurs.

« Tu as raison, personne n'a déclaré que tu étais obligé de passer tout ton temps libre avec moi. »

Law n'allait pas céder si facilement.

« Je comprends que tu aies besoin d'espace… »

Le chantage ne marcherait pas.

« Et puis après tout, je n'ai toujours pas rencontré Kaya et rien ne vaut une rencontre plus informelle. »

Le panneau était quand même vraiment gros.

« En plus, je peux toujours demander à Imperia de m'accompagner ! »

Law eut la vision de ces deux-là, ensemble. Certes, ils ne savaient pas à quoi Kaya ressemblait mais ils trouveraient un moyen de la rencontrer, quitte à la faire appeler par haut-parleur. Il décida donc de ne pas faire monter les enchères plus haut, parce qu'il allait finir par perdre.

« On y va tôt, avant que la foule n'arrive, et on part tôt, toujours avant que la foule n'arrive.

— D'accord, fit Cora avec un sourire qui, souligné par ses tatouages, semblait lui dévorer la moitié du visage.

— Et tu ne parleras pas à Kaya de mariage ou d'autre chose du genre.

— Je n'aurais pas cette indélicatesse, promit l'homme, toujours souriant.

— Cora ! protesta Law

— Quoi ?

— Je n'aime pas ce sourire. »

Cora ébouriffa les cheveux de Law. « Je souris parce que tu es devenu un grand chirurgien et tout et tout… et pourtant, tu restes le même gamin d'autrefois.

— N'importe quoi !

— Et entre nous, j'espère bien que ça ne changera jamais… »

Le blond avait l'air ému et heureux à la fois, et Law pensa que ça devait être un truc de… blond. D'homme idiot et blond. Même si en lui-même, il reconnaissait que face à Cora, il serait toujours un petit garçon.

.

Le samedi, Law émergea donc de son sommeil plus tôt que ce dont il avait l'habitude, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de trouver tout de même Cora déjà debout. L'homme semblait avoir des difficultés à dormir mais c'était peut-être en rapport avec la chaleur. Les nuits étaient chaudes ici, contrairement à Dressrosa, qui, les pieds au bord de la mer, disposait d'un climat plus doux la nuit.

En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler, ce que Law respectait absolument, et de longues siestes en début d'après-midi lui permettaient de rattraper ces courtes nuits, du moins en partie.

La matinée se déroula néanmoins plus tranquillement que d'habitude, et tandis que Cora fumait ce que Law supposa être bien plus que sa première cigarette du matin, il se laissa tenter par les croissants que l'homme chaque matin allait acheter à la boulangerie. Avec plus de temps pour laisser son estomac se réveiller, Law se laissa aller à apprécier la délicieuse viennoiserie.

Cela dit, ce n'était pas une habitude à prendre. Il allait finir par prendre du ventre.

Vers neuf heures et demie, ils sortirent.

L'exposition florale avait lieu dans un vaste complexe à l'entrée d'une zone industrielle. Law s'étonna d'y voir tant de monde, malgré l'heure matinale. Beaucoup de voitures y étaient déjà garées, et il se demanda ce qui pouvait passionner tant de gens à propos de fleurs. Lui-même parvenait difficilement à faire vivoter un géranium, et encore, ses amis contribuaient-ils plus que lui-même à la survie de la pauvre créature.

Secouant la tête pour revenir à la réalité, et rattraper Cora qui en sortant de la voiture avait réussi à se faire un croche-patte à lui-même, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers l'entrée.

« Attends une seconde, dit Cora, en sortant de la poche de son manteau un paquet de cigarettes. J'ai besoin de fumer un peu.

— Tu fumes trop, Cora, lui déclara Law, qui avait vu avec un peu d'inquiétude que la consommation de son père adoptif avait largement augmenté depuis la dernière fois.

— On fume toujours trop, répondit le blond avec son sourire doux. Mais il faut bien mourir de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'estomac de Law se contracta à ces simples paroles et il détourna les yeux, s'assurant tout de même que l'autre homme se servait de son briquet sans s'enflammer littéralement. Il aurait aimé lui, que Cora vive très vieux et très heureux, et il aurait tout donné au monde pour s'en assurer. Il ressentit une bouffée de jalousie et de haine pour les élèves de Cora, pour ces fils qui l'attachaient à Dressrosa, et au monstre rose qui y habitait.

Quelques minutes se passèrent en silence, Law plongé dans des pensées plutôt sinistres tandis que Cora ne semblait penser à rien, perdu dans la contemplation de la fumée.

« Allons-y, » dit-il enfin en sortant d'une des poches de son gigantesque manteau un petit cendrier portable afin d'y ranger son mégot.

D'humeur presque morose, Law lui emboîta le pas.

Il y avait une petite queue à l'entrée du complexe, qu'ils firent rapidement avant de faire passer leurs tickets dans la borne et d'entrer. Ils firent encore quelques pas, franchirent encore deux portes et se retrouvèrent soudain dans un immense et magnifique jardin couvert.

Le vaste bâtiment avait été transformé en un gigantesque parc, et partout où le regard se posait, on trouvait une plante, depuis de minuscules plantes en pots jusqu'à, plus loin, de arbres qui avaient l'air tout à fait réels et dont les frondaisons vertes dominaient la scène et donnaient une fausse impression de forêt. La lumière naturelle tombait du toit transparent et dans certains coins d'ombre, ménagés par les stands ou la disposition des plantes, de petites lampes avaient été installées donnant un air un peu magique à l'ensemble.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le spectacle surprenant de tant de plantes réunies en un seul endroit que Law remarqua en premier mais l'odeur. Une odeur à la fois fraîche et humide, de terre après la pluie. Certes, il y avait l'odeur presque étourdissante des fleurs, de ces milliers de parfums différents se mêlant en un bouquet fantastique mais il y avait aussi l'odeur des plantes en elles-mêmes. Tout en se sachant dans un local clos et entouré de centaines de personnes, il régnait une odeur d'extérieur, de celles qui font inspirer largement en gonflant les poumons et en disant que ça sent bon.

« C'est quelque chose, » dit Cora en s'avançant vers de grandes vasques où différentes fleurs que Law reconnaissait pour la plupart sans pourtant en connaître le nom faisaient de grands bouquets aux dessins géométriques.

« C'est beau, » concéda le chirurgien sans peine. Certes, il n'était pas particulièrement amateurs de fleurs et de plantes, mais il aurait fallu être d'une flagrante mauvaise foi pour ne pas admettre qu'effectivement, c'était impressionnant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Law était tout à fait revenu de son impression et regardait avec un brin de lassitude Cora passer de fleur en fleur avec quelque chose de la grâce d'un papillon un peu ivre, trébuchant de temps en temps et esquissant quelques pas de danse comme pour se rattraper, lisant une ronde de noms de fleurs plus ou moins familiers que Law entendait sans chercher à retenir.

À un moment, il vit Cora revenir vers lui avec un grand sourire et un minuscule rosier dans un pot en plastique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Law, qui le voyait pourtant de ses yeux et anticipait déjà la réponse.

— Un rosier nain. Apparemment, c'est très facile de s'en occuper. »

Law en doutait, et il ne manqua pas de le dire : « Cora, je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée de t'acheter une plante avec des épines.

— Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? »

Law eut un regard appuyé sur le poignet de Cora qui s'était brûlé ce matin-là avec la cafetière.

« Je ne suis pas si maladroit, protesta le blond. Un accident peut arriver à tout le monde.

— Certes, reconnut Law, mais disons qu'ils t'arrivent plus fréquemment qu'aux autres. »

Cora eut un petit rire, et admit : « C'est vrai que je suis parfois un peu maladroit… »

Law ne chercha pas à fouiller plus loin, vu que de toutes manières souligner que l'autre homme était très maladroit ne lui ferait que de la peine et ne changerait finalement rien du tout.

Ils continuèrent de vagabonder de stands en stands, observant toutes sortes de plantes et d'attractions, depuis un jardin japonais en passant par un jardin à l'anglaise, avec de plus surprenant comme un jardin de sorcière, où chaque plante avait un aspect un peu monstrueux et des couleurs plutôt étonnantes. L'hôtesse, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses dont les vêtements allaient définitivement avec le genre de son exposition, leur expliqua avec délectation le nom de chacune des plantes et finit par leur montrer le clou de son jardin : des plantes plutôt ordinaires dont chacune était vénéneuse voire mortelle. Heureusement, elles étaient sous des cloches de verre. Law trouva le tout un peu sinistre, se sentant mal à l'aise face aux yeux très ronds de la jeune femme qui décrivait avec enthousiasme les différentes morts causées par ses chères plantes. L'ours en peluche qu'elle s'obstinait à tenir entre ses bras malgré son âge qui devait avoisiner les vingt-cinq ans n'était pas le moins perturbant du lot.

Finalement, dans un jardin d'inspiration désertique, Cora céda encore à l'appel de l'achat inutile. La charmante exposante, aux cheveux bleus et au regard amical, ne mit que quelques minutes à embobiner le blond et à le convaincre de faire non seulement un don à son association, qui luttait pour préserver une partie désertique au sud du pays des prospecteurs de pétroles (comptant notamment sauver le très rare canard d'Alabasta, Law lui souhaita mentalement et avec pas mal de cynisme, une bonne chance quant à cela) mais réussit en plus à lui vendre un cactus.

Law, qui trouvait déjà que le rosier était une mauvaise idée n'avait en revanche pas de mot précis pour indiquer à quel point il pensait qu'un cactus était un désastre potentiel.

Ce fut pire quand Cora se tourna vers lui avec l'espèce de chose piquante dans les mains, revêtu d'un cache-pot traditionnel selon la jeune femme et platement hideux selon Law pour le lui tendre avec un grand sourire : « Cadeau, Law ! En plus, toi qui n'es pas maladroit, tu ne risques rien. »

Urgh, touché.

Enfin au moins cette abomination piquante ne devait pas nécessiter beaucoup d'entretien. De ce qu'il en savait, on pouvait oublier d'arroser un cactus pendant des semaines sans qu'il ne meure.

Encombré du cactus et du rosier, heureusement chacun dans un sac, Law avait un peu oublié la raison de leur venue, et profitait simplement de la présence de Cora, qui semblait de très bonne humeur. L'autre homme en revanche n'avait visiblement pas oublié le but de toute cette excursion :

« On a pas encore vu le stand de ton amie…

— Ce n'est pas mon amie, » se défendit mollement Law, qui avait le vague pressentiment que l'intérêt jusque là inédit de Cora pour les plantes avait un rapport avec ce qu'il lui avait dit de Kaya.

« Mais vous rentrez ensemble en voiture, elle t'invite à son exposition et en plus, reconnais-le, tu l'apprécies. »

Law grogna. Il n'aimait pas forcément devoir regarder la réalité en face.

« D'accord, concéda-t-il, c'est sans doute ce qu'on peut appeler une amie. »

Il fut récompensé de cette renonciation temporaire à son statut d'ermite associable par le sourire solaire de Cora.

« J'aime te voir entouré d'amis, Law. Ça fait du bien. »

Law haussa les épaules, même si c'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis à Dressrosa. Quant à Flevance… Il se souvenait d'avoir eu des camarades de classe et des compagnons de jeu qu'il appréciait, mais ce n'était pas des amis. Peut-être que s'ils avaient vécu…

Décidément, c'était une matinée aux pensées plutôt morose, et toutes ces expositions de plantes pourtant superbes lui donnaient des idées sombres. Peut-être était-ce la sensation qu'ici, tout était trop beau ? Law se méfiait des endroits féeriques. C'était souvent les pires, dès qu'on grattait la surface.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à un stand qui proclamait clairement 'Strawhat Garden' avec un grand chapeau de paille au dessus du nom du stand.

La construction du stand ressemblait à la proue d'un navire avec en guise de figure une sculpture en forme de tête de mouton ; il fallait monter quelques marches pour accéder au pont du navire, là où le stand à proprement parler avait été monté.

Law dut admettre qu'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à quelque chose de ce style. Kaya était là, discutant avec un jeune homme blond dont Law ne voyait que le profil.

« Law, bonjour ! salua la jeune femme, qui dans sa robe blanche, avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux d'un blond cendré dégageait toujours cette trompeuse impression de fragilité, je suis contente de voir que vous êtes venu. »

Elle passa de l'autre côté du comptoir et l'embrassa sur les joues, un geste qu'elle n'avait jamais fait jusque là. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se voyait hors du milieu professionnel, Law ne fut pas choqué. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il appréciait réellement la jeune femme après tout.

« Sabo, voici Law, mon tuteur, à l'hôpital. Law, je vous présente Sabo, un autre membre du club.

— Membre non officiel, précisa Sabo en lui tendant la main. Comme Kaya était seule, j'ai décidé de venir la soutenir et d'être de corvée de stand ce matin. » Law accepta la main tendue en tâchant de ne pas réagir à la vue du visage du jeune homme, défiguré par une large brûlure sur la moitié gauche.

« Voici Cora, mon père, présenta Law à son tour.

— C'est très original, ce que vous avez fait, dit Cora en regardant autour de lui. Quel est le thème ?

— Les plantes comestibles, répondit Kaya.

— Sur un bateau ? » insista Law.

Sabo se mit à rire, un rire un peu bas et rocailleux : « Mon petit frère adore ce qui se mange et les bateaux. Et comme c'est lui le président du club, il n'y avait qu'à obéir. »

Ils regardèrent les plantes, s'étonnant de découvrir que certaines d'entre elles étaient comestibles. Kaya leur offrit un pot de confiture de coquelicot et Law dut admettre qu'il était agréable de revoir la jeune femme en dehors du travail. Sa conversation était vive et enjouée, mais non pas futile et Law s'étonna de l'apprécier autant.

Cora quant à lui écoutait sans vraiment se mêler à la conversation, se contentant de préciser un point avec plus ou moins de nuances, et toujours lorsque ledit point soulignait une qualité de Law. C'était aussi subtil que le proverbial éléphant du magasin de porcelaine, et Law imaginait déjà avec angoisse le moment où Cora allait déclarer qu'ils faisaient un charmant couple tous les deux.

Parce que les dieux sont parfois cléments, le dénommé Sabo commença à discuter avec Cora, accaparant une partie de son attention. Cela marcha jusqu'au moment où Kaya reçut un coup de téléphone. Elle s'éloigna avec un geste d'excuse, et revint un instant plus tard disant à Sabo qu'un certain Ace était arrivé avec d'autres conserves mais qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Sabo allait partir quand Cora déclara : « Je peux aider si vous voulez, » dans le but évident de les laisser en tête à tête. Sabo allait acquiescer, sans doute persuadé que la taille gigantesque de Cora révélait une sacrée force, ce en quoi il ne se trompait pas, mais ignorant bien sûr d'inclure dans l'équation le paramètre du potentiel maladroit de Cora qui était le genre de personne à se prendre les pieds dans du vide.

Visualisant ce qu'il en serait des conserves en verre s'il laissait son père adoptif s'en occuper, Law le retint par la manche : « Je crois qu'ils se débrouilleront tous seuls, » insista-t-il sans grande délicatesse. Puis à Kaya qui le regardait étonné, il articula muettement : fragile du genou. Ce n'était même pas tout à fait un mensonge. Depuis que son fou de frère lui avait tiré dans la rotule, il arrivait parfois à Cora de boitiller légèrement.

Les yeux de Cora brillèrent et soudain Law comprit qu'il était tombé dans le piège : « Tu as raison, vas-y toi plutôt. Moi je vais rester avec Kaya. »

Son père était tout simplement machiavélique. Kaya protesta pour la forme, mais Cora la rassura d'un geste de la main, et avec un grand sourire, dit au revoir à Law.

Le chirurgien s'éloigna en compagnie de Sabo, en se demandant ce qui l'attendait au retour. Du moment que ça n'incluait pas une proposition pour sortir avec lui par procuration ou Cora en feu, ce qui dans une atmosphère aussi humide devait être techniquement impossible, même si le blond était doué pour défier l'impossible avec ses accidents, il supposa qu'il faudrait s'en contenter.

.

* * *

 _Hey on commence à croiser du beau monde quand même ! Est-ce que vous avez deviné qui sont les deux exposants des stands que visitent Law et Cora ? L'une est franchement facile mais l'autre..._

 _Et sinon, les reviews sont en soldes ! Profitez-en !_


	4. Deux râteaux pour un navet

_Merci à **PeregrinTouque** , **Neechu** , **ouassi** et **Loecho** pour leurs reviews !_

* * *

.

 **Strawhat Garden**

.

Chapitre 4 : Deux râteaux pour un navet

Sabo et Law se dirigèrent en direction de la zone de déchargement et d'accès aux fournisseurs, à l'arrière.

« Tu viens de Dressrosa, alors ? demanda le blond, sans doute plus pour faire la conversation que par réel intérêt.

— Oui, j'y ai grandi, répondit Law qui n'avait aucune envie de discuter de son histoire personnelle, et de Flevance, avec un parfait inconnu.

— Ton père me disait que tu as fait tes études ici. Il n'y a pas de bonnes facultés de médecine là-bas ?

— Elles sont excellentes, mais je ne m'entends pas trop avec la famille de Cora. »

Sabo soupira : « La famille, c'est une vraie plaie. » Son visage s'était durci un bref instant, mais immédiatement, l'expression reprit son air amène et il continua : « Et pourtant, on ne peut pas s'en passer : regarde-moi, j'ai un millier de trucs à faire et je me retrouve à m'occuper d'un stand pour un club dont je ne fais même pas partie, juste parce que dès que mon petit frère m'appelle, je réponds toujours présent. »

En lui-même Law songea que leurs deux familles n'avaient rien à voir. Si Doflamingo l'appelait, sa seule réaction serait au contraire de répondre soigneusement absent.

Néanmoins, il appréciait considérablement le fait de ne pas parler de lui, et écouta d'une oreille distraite les mille et une âneries que Sabo avait commis en compagnie de ses deux frères, Ace et Luffy.

Il sourit même plusieurs fois et plaignit silencieusement les parents qui avaient élevé de tels phénomènes.

« Et c'est depuis ce jour-là qu'ils ont renforcé la sécurité dans la cage aux crocodiles parce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris qu'il était si facile d'y entrer. Mais voilà, Ace avait quand même gagné le pari et j'ai dû m'habiller en fille pendant une semaine. »

Law se demanda brièvement comment les trois enfants avaient réussi à atteindre l'âge adulte. Le charme agissait pourtant, et Law qui ne se détendait pas facilement en compagnie d'étrangers trouvait le jeune homme plutôt sympathique. Déjà, Sabo enchaînait, avec cette jovialité aimable, parlant désormais de son métier de journaliste. « Rien de bien exceptionnel, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle la rubrique des faits divers la rubrique des chiens écrasés, mais ça paie les factures en attendant mieux. » Le brun qui ne lisait jamais un journal et ne se souvenait généralement de l'existence du monde extérieur que par le poste de télévision de la salle de repos de l'hôpital hocha la tête sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« Au fait, et ce n'est pas pour être désagréable, mais pour Kaya ce n'est pas la peine tu sais. »

Law se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés là alors qu'une seconde plus tôt, Sabo parlait du journalisme.

« Elle a un petit ami, et comment dire… on sent qu'ils s'aiment tu vois ? Tu devrais plutôt chercher quelqu'un d'autre. »

Law sentit son sang se glacer, profondément mal à l'aise. La conversation prenait un tour qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas, particulièrement de la part d'un inconnu, qui ne lui paraissait soudain plus si aimable, et il ne put s'empêcher de demander, sur un ton de défi :

« Et si je n'ai pas envie de chercher quelqu'un d'autre ? »

La conversation en elle-même était surréaliste, parce que pour commencer il ne voulait rien du tout avec Kaya mais Law avait cette tendance à se braquer dès qu'on lui donnait des conseils.

Sabo haussa les épaules : « Tu feras comme tu veux. Et tu t'y casseras les dents, comme les autres… »

Le malentendu était tellement stupide que Law renonça à l'éclaircir. Il s'excuserait auprès de la jeune fille pour les remarques peu subtiles de Cora et on en resterait là.

Par chance, ils arrivaient à la zone de déchargement, et la conversation n'alla pas plus loin, alors qu'un jeune homme, la chemise grande ouverte leur faisait des grands signes.

« Voilà Ace ! »

Oui se dit Law, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Et pour s'il y avait un quelconque doute, le tatouage sur son bras, avec son nom (et une faute d'orthographe barrée), aurait servi d'indications.

Lui-même couvert de tatouages, dont deux très mélodramatiques DEATH tatoué sur les phalanges de ses mains, Law ne jugeait certainement pas les autres pour cela. Cela dit, le coup du prénom avec la faute d'orthographe, ce n'était tout de même pas commun.

En dehors de ça, Ace était un homme sensiblement de la même taille que son frère, les cheveux noirs et le visage couvert de tâches de rousseur. Il avait un grand sourire franc et ouvert et quelque chose dans son regard suggérait que le gamin qui avait été rendre visite aux crocodiles du zoo n'était pas si loin que ça.

« Sabo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi, je suis également ravi de te voir. Law, cet homme grossier est mon frère, Ace. Ace, je te présente Law, c'est le tuteur de Kaya. Et visiblement, il lui court après, il ne me croit pas quand je lui dis qu'il n'a aucune chance. »

Estomaqué par une telle présentation, parce que bon, il n'allait pas prétendre qu'il voulait qu'on traite avec ménagement des sentiments qui n'existaient pas, mais tout de même !, Law se contenta de saluer de la tête et Ace lui tapa sur l'épaule, avec une familiarité déconcertante.

« Ah, abandonne mon vieux. Belle, gentille, intelligente et riche, on croirait le jackpot, pas vrai ? Et bien ça l'est mais pour un autre.

— Cette conversation est ridicule, » grogna Law. Que les deux olibrius interprètent cela comme ça leur chante, lui il venait pour porter des conserves, et c'était tout.

« Bah, changeons de sujet de conversation, dit Ace, ça ne doit pas être agréable à entendre. En tout cas, c'est gentil de venir filer un coup de main. »

Je me suis fait piéger en beauté par Cora, oui. Rien à voir avec la gentillesse, songea Law.

« Pas de problème, dit-il plutôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut porter ?

— Le coffre est plein de cartons. Sanji s'est surpassé, » puis à Law, pour l'inclure dans une conversation qui ne l'intéressait pourtant pas tellement : « Sanji est cuisinier, c'est lui qui s'est chargé de faire les conserves. »

« Je vais chercher un diable, dit Sabo en se dirigeant à nouveau vers le hall. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Law se retrouva en compagnie d'un inconnu, ce qui était définitivement deux fois de trop.

« Tu es médecin, alors, comme Kaya.

— Chirurgien, » précisa Law qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir le sujet Kaya revenir sur le tapis.

Ace désigna du menton les tatouages sur les mains de Law : « Rassurant, surtout pour tes patients.

— Ça ne m'empêche pas de faire mon métier. Et de le faire correctement, » ajouta-t-il avec une fierté légitime. Il ne cherchait pas du tout à impressionner Ace, il était juste sincèrement fier de ce qu'il accomplissait dans une salle d'opération.

« Pas de problème, » rit Ace, qui, derechef, commença à enlever sa chemise à la grande stupéfaction de Law qui se demandait si le jeune homme était pris d'une crise d'exhibitionnisme spontanée. Puis il se tourna et montra son dos que barraient une croix et un visage avec une large moustache. Ridicule dans un sens, il avait néanmoins un aspect qui rappelait les drapeaux pirates. « Moi non plus comme tu vois, je ne fais pas dans le discret. Je suis un pompier volontaire, grade de capitaine. Le commandant m'a autorisé à porter son tatouage, et j'en suis fier aussi. J'ai fait pas mal de bêtises quand j'étais ado, et ça, c'est la marque que j'ai changé, que je fais le bien. Que je me rachète, d'une certaines manières. »

Law, qui avait travaillé plus qu'à son tour avec les pompiers et savaient à quel point leur métier était dangereux, se demanda silencieusement quels genres de bêtises méritaient qu'on les rachète d'une façon si périlleuse.

Ace sembla avoir deviné ses pensées, car il ajouta : « Cela dit, si tu veux en savoir plus, il faudra d'abord me faire boire pas mal. Et comme je suis barman, crois-moi, j'ai de l'entraînement.

— Tous les barmans sont-ils des ivrognes ?

— Non, juste moi. » Il se remit à rire et remit sa chemise. Ça devait être le genre de gars à rire beaucoup. Law, qui détestait les personnes bruyantes et trop joyeuses, se dit qu'il préférait pourtant cette exubérance au calme aimable de Sabo. Ace semblait plus franc.

« Tu es membre du club, ou tu t'es fait recruter de force ?

— Ah techniquement parlant, ils ne sont que neuf membres officiels. Nous on gravite autour, sans vraiment venir régulièrement. On se fait juste exploiter en plus. »

Le sourire purement solaire de Ace démentait absolument ses paroles. Clairement, il était plus qu'heureux d'être exploité.

Sabo revenait avec le diable et les trois hommes commencèrent à y entasser les cartons. À trois, ils eurent bientôt fini, les fixant avec des tendeurs pour plus d'équilibre. Ça faisait un sacré lot.

« Et tout ça vient de votre jardin ? » demanda-t-il, impressionné par le volume.

« La plupart. Sinon, on fait du troc avec d'autres clubs et associations. Les gens sont assez fans en ce moment du bio et du fait maison, » répondit Sabo en finissant d'attacher les cartons. Un ne tenait pas sur le diable, et il le mit d'autorité dans les bras de Law.

« Ace, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu nous rejoins ?

— Non, je suis déjà à la bourre pour le bar. Le vieux va râler…

— Je suis sur que tu ne l'appellerais pas comme ça s'il pouvait t'entendre, fit Sabo avec un petit rire.

— Non, tu peux être sûr que non. Pour un peu, il me ferait regretter le Poing de l'Amour de Papy. »

Law aurait juré entendre des majuscules. Il y eut un instant de silence alors que les deux frères échangeaient un regard où il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la terreur.

« D'accord, admit Ace, quand même pas. Mais ça fait jamais du bien de se faire sonner les cloches, alors je file. A plus, Sabo, au revoir Law, c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

Sabo et Law ne s'attardèrent pas sur le parking alors que la voiture d'un orange qui piquait un peu les yeux s'éloignait à toute vitesse.

Le premier poussant le diable et le second portant le carton, ils rentrèrent dans la salle d'exposition.

« Ce n'est pas trop lourd ? demanda le blond.

— Ce n'est pas léger, » admit Law, se sentant un peu jaloux de la facilité avec laquelle l'autre homme manipulait un diable qui devait peser horriblement lourd. Il avait arrêté toute forme d'exercice ces derniers temps et pas pour la première fois, il se disait qu'il devrait s'y remettre. Néanmoins, il fallait trouver le temps, et Law était devenu terriblement dépendant de la routine quotidienne.

Il allait au travail, le faisait, mangeait avec Bepo s'il avait l'occasion, continuait d'opérer, revenait et attendait le lendemain. Tout sauf une vie palpitante.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au stand de Strawhat, et la première chose que remarqua Law c'est qu'une nouvelle venue était arrivée, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui semblait rire en compagnie de Kaya des plaisanteries que Cora racontait.

« Il avait quoi, douze ans à l'époque ? À cet âge-là, les garçons commencent déjà à s'éloigner des jouets, et particulièrement des jouets avec une connotation féminine. Et bien, non, il voulait absolument la poupée et il a eu la poupée. »

Law reconnaissait l'anecdote. Et certes, il avait voulu la poupée mais elle était très mignonne avec ses cheveux châtains et ses grands yeux verts. Depuis le stand de la fête foraine, elle le regardait avec un regard triste et implorant.

Cora ajouta qu'il l'avait payé une fortune, vu qu'il avait fallu la gagner aux lancers de fléchettes… et qu'il avait bien failli se transpercer une oreille en lançant un des projectiles avec trop d'enthousiasme.

Law n'était pas sûr de si l'anecdote était très efficace dans le plan de Cora de l'aider à séduire Kaya, mais en tout cas, au vu du rire des deux jeunes femmes, au moins cela les distrayait.

« Et il l'a encore ! conclut Cora. Comment tu l'avais appelée ? C'était un nom très particulier.

— Grenouille, » répondit-il laconiquement.

Effectivement, il avait gardé Grenouille, Cora la lui avait offerte après tout, et elle reposait dans une boîte à chaussure au fond de son armoire, le corps recouvert de stylo où on lisait en petites lettres noires de feutre indélébile les différents os du corps. À l'exception des mains et des pieds, elle s'était révélé une alliée précieuse dans ses études.

Elle se l'était révélée l'être avant aussi, quand il était retourné dans le manoir de la Donquixote Family après ce que Cora appelait pudiquement son accident. Comme si la balle dans le genou et celle du ventre étaient quelque chose d'accidentel.

Grenouille avait été une amie dans une maison qu'il détestait et où il se sentait terriblement seul, surtout les premiers temps, quand Cora ne quittait pas sa chambre et dormait tant, se remettant de ses terribles blessures.

Il songea un instant qu'il y avait sans doute un parallèle intéressant à établir entre son attachement à une poupée et son amitié à un homme qui se déguisait en peluche géante. Il n'avait jamais pourtant particulièrement aimé les jouets.

Peut-être que si, à Flevance, avec Lamy et ses parents. Il savait qu'il avait été un petit garçon heureux et choyé, il y avait peu d'apparence que ses parents ne l'aient pas couvert de jouets, mais s'il se souvenait d'avoir joué avec Lamy et ses jouets à elle quand il cédait finalement à ses instances, il lui semblait qu'il avait toujours préféré l'étude aux jeux. Mais il se leurrait sans doute, confondant l'enfant solitaire et studieux qu'il était devenu _après_ avec celui des jours d' _avant_.

La nouvelle venue, que Kaya lui présenta sous le nom de Koala, nom qui à sa manière n'était pas de loin bien plus facile à porter que Grenouille si on demandait son avis à Law, était elle aussi un de ces membres de hasard du club.

Les membres 'officiels' ne semblaient guère pressés de se montrer, ce qui n'inspira pas beaucoup de confiance à Law. Décidément, ce club était louche et pas seulement parce que le scabreux Usopp en faisait partie.

Alors que Koala et Sabo discutaient avec Cora, le sujet étant passé sur Dressrosa, Kaya se mit en devoir de déballer les pots et de les installer. Machinalement, Law se mit à l'aider.

« J'espère que Cora ne vous a pas trop embêtée.

— Oh non, c'est un homme très intéressant et très drôle. Sauf quand il est tombé tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas compris comment il a fait son compte et j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait mal.

— Il a l'habitude, » fit Law avec un soupir en se promettant bien de tirer l'histoire complète de Cora et cas échéant, de vérifier s'il n'avait aucune blessure. Le blond avait un certain dédain pour ses propres blessures qui irritait énormément Law.

Actuellement, il semblait plongé dans une conversation très animée avec Sabo et Koala, qui l'écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard que cette dernière posait sur Cora qui perturba un peu Law. Elle semblait littéralement le dévorer des yeux et boire ses paroles.

Law se morigéna. Après tout, Cora, s'il n'était pas particulièrement beau, avait beaucoup de charme à sa manière et il n'était pas étonnant qu'une femme s'intéresse à lui. Il aurait simplement voulu ne pas en être le témoin. Son père avait toujours été très discret sur ses conquêtes féminines, et le temps passant, il était même devenu muet sur le sujet.

Néanmoins, il ne connaissait pas Koala et n'avait à proprement parler aucune raison de penser qu'elle agissait avec Cora d'une manière particulière. Il décida d'essayer de jouer la subtilité :

« Votre amie est charmante.

— Koala ? »

En lui-même, Law avait envie de pouffer comme un gamin à chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom. Non mais vraiment, les gens s'étaient moqués de 'Grenouille'. Les grenouilles au moins étaient des êtres tout à fait fascinants de par leur parcours évolutif. Les koalas n'étaient que des peluches pas très intelligentes qui n'arrivaient pas à reconnaître une feuille comestible si elle n'était pas sur une branche.

« Oui, elle a l'air très gentille et…

— Oh, Law, je ne veux pas vous faire de peine, mais elle est prise, et bien prise si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle sort avec Sabo, et comment dire… on sent qu'ils s'aiment, vous comprenez ? » Law grimaça. C'était, au mot près, exactement les mêmes paroles que lui avaient dites Sabo à propos de Kaya et d'Usopp. En lui-même, Law admira le fait qu'il s'était pris deux râteaux dans la même journée alors qu'il n'essayait aucunement de séduire quelqu'un.

Après ça, il ne fallait pas s'étonner si sa vie amoureuse était un tel désastre. Même quand il ne tentait rien, il se faisait rembarrer.

« À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas à moi, mais à Cora. Vous avez vu comme elle le regarde… ? »

Kaya rit : « Elle est un peu jeune, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Cora aussi est encore jeune ! » Il fit une pause. « Oubliez ça. Je crois qu'en fait, je cherche des prétextes pour le retenir ici et qu'il ne retourne pas à Dressrosa. »

Il n'avait jamais parlé à la jeune femme de ce qu'avait été son enfance ou du monstre qu'était Doflamingo mais cette dernière savait qu'il souhaitait que son père adoptif vienne vivre dans les environs. Mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas deviner que c'était plus le fait qu'il quitte enfin le manoir de son frère que la perspective de l'avoir près de lui qui comptait aux yeux de Law. Même si ladite perspective était loin de lui déplaire, bien évidemment.

« Il repart bientôt ?

— Après son anniversaire, je suppose.

— Vous ne vous voyez pas souvent, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas autant que j'aimerais, dit Law. À Noël, pour son anniversaire, parfois un week-end par-ci par-là. Dressrosa est loin, et avec son travail, il n'a pas souvent le temps de venir.

— Et vous, fit-elle timidement, vous ne pouvez pas y aller ?

— Non, » répondit Law avec un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin sur le sujet.

Kaya comprit parfaitement et tenta autre chose.

« Au fait, vous avez vu le reste de l'exposition ?

— Plus ou moins, dit Law, sautant sur l'occasion de changer de sujet de conversation. C'est très joli. À quel concours participez-vous, précisément ?

— Celui des fruits et légumes. Nous avons fait pousser un navet gigantesque. Il fait vingt-neuf kilos !

— Vingt-neuf… kilos ?! » répéta Law, vaguement ahuri à l'idée d'un légume de cette taille, et dépassé par l'intérêt de la chose. « C'est le plus gros du monde, ça, non ?

— Oh pas du tout ! Il nous manque bien dix kilos pour atteindre le record, mais ma foi ce n'est pas si mal !

— Mais comment vous avez fait ? »

Kaya osa timidement : « Apparemment, le maître d'Usopp lui a appris des techniques secrètes pour… »

Usopp. Forcément.

« Et on peut le voir ? » demanda Law, qui était plus intéressé par la contemplation d'un navet gigantesque que par la perspective d'entendre vanter une énième fois les qualités d'Usopp. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire…

« Il est déjà à l'exposition. Nous avons aussi d'autres produits, mais le navet reste le plus impressionnant. Je vous accompagnerais bien pour le voir, mais je dois rester au stand en attendant les autres. »

Law ne dit rien sur ce sujet, même s'il lui semblait que les membres officiels dont Sabo et Ace lui avaient parlé faisaient preuve de pas mal de grossièreté en ne s'occupant pas eux-mêmes de leur stand.

« J'y passerai avec Cora. Je suppose que ça sera amusant. »

En lui-même, Law avait de sérieuses réserves, mais il ne voulait pas peiner la jeune fille. Cela dit, quelque chose lui disait qu'il chercherait longtemps, et en vain, l'intérêt d'un navet géant.

Sabo s'approcha d'eux, laissant sa petite amie continuer à couver Cora amoureusement, du moins selon Law, des yeux.

« Kaya, je vais devoir y aller. Je te laisse avec Koala gérer tout ça ?

— Tu laisses deux faibles femmes ici, à la merci de tant de malandrins possibles ? fit la blonde en riant, et en désignant d'un geste large l'espace de l'exposition que la fausse proue du bateau dominait et où la foule commençait à se presser.

— Mon dieu, tous ces pauvres gens… Je n'y avais pas songé. Écoute, si l'un d'entre eux se comporte mal, tu me préviens que j'apporte le sac à cadavre. Si Koala en a laissé un bout… »

Kaya se mit à rire, et embrassa Sabo sur les deux joues. Celui-ci rejoignit ensuite Cora et Koala, salua l'homme d'une vigoureuse poignée de main et embrassa rapidement sa petite-amie sur la bouche. Law qui regardait Cora vit qu'il ne marquait aucun dépit ni aucune surprise. Visiblement seul Law avait remarqué l'attention particulière de Koala envers lui.

Ou alors Cora n'était pas intéressé.

Ou alors il se sentait de taille contre un rival comme Sabo.

Ou alors…

Ou alors, Law devait arrêter de s'imaginer des trucs sur la vie amoureuse de son père, il avait déjà assez de raisons pour faire des cauchemars sans en ajouter d'autres.

Cora et lui s'attardèrent encore quelques temps, mais l'exposition commençait à gagner en visiteurs et les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à être trop occupées.

Après quelques saluts plutôt chaleureux, surtout de la part de Cora, ils s'éclipsèrent.

Law serait bien parti tout de suite, mais Cora insista pour aller voir l'exposition de légumes et le navet géant. Il fallait reconnaître que c'était impressionnant, mais Law ne voyait qu'avec difficulté l'intérêt d'un tel végétal. Déjà parce qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement les navets et ensuite parce qu'il imaginait que sa chair devait être abominablement dure.

Cora obtint quand même une photo de lui posant près du tubercule, qu'il mit immédiatement en fond d'écran, en déclarant qu'ils étaient 'trop mignons'. Oui, lui et le navet.

Parfois son père avait de drôles de lubies en tête.

Finalement, après avoir passé plus de temps que prévu et s'être amusé plus qu'il ne croyait, Law et Cora se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Le rosier et le cactus furent couchés sur la banquette arrière, et les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le petit habitacle.

.

Ils roulaient depuis déjà quelque temps quand Cora déclara soudain : « Je t'ai inscrit, au fait. » Law hocha la tête sans vraiment savoir et sans quitter la route des yeux, juste parce que la voix de Cora dégageait de la certitude, avant de réaliser et de demander : « Tu m'as inscrit à quoi au juste ?

— Au club de jardinage.

— Quel club de jardinage ?

— Celui de Kaya.

— Et pourquoi tu m'as inscrit précisément ? »

Law ne comprit pas tout de suite l'énormité de ce que le blond avait fait. Il ne comprit pas que Kaya était au courant, bien sûr, qu'elle en parlerait à Bepo, qui en parlerait à Shachi, Penguin et Jean Bart, qui se réjouiraient de lui voir une activité sociale dont on pouvait parler en société, quelque chose qui l'humaniserait selon eux.

Il ne comprit pas que Cora avait l'air sincèrement heureux pour lui, quelque chose qui rendait la volonté de Law, par ailleurs aussi dure et inflexible que l'acier, comparable à quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la guimauve.

Non, il pensa simplement que c'était une drôle d'idée mais que comme aucune suite n'y serait donnée, et bien l'histoire finirait là.

Il ne comprit pas que l'histoire venait juste de commencer.

.

* * *

 _Pfiou, on peut dire que c'est (enfin) la fin d'un (long) prologue !_

 _J'aime bien ce chapitre, sans pouvoir vous expliquer pourquoi. Le succès foudroyant en amour de Law y est sans doute pour quelque chose._


	5. Un glas fleuri

_Et me voilà de retour avec un long chapitre après une absence bien longue aussi. Remercions donc Neechu d'avoir mis un coup de collier à **Control** (une fic géniale que vous devriez aller lire) et d'avoir enfin fini son chapitre, ce qui me permet d'aussi publier le mien !_

 _Merci à **Akilie** , **Loecho** , **Neechu** , **Aurore D Heart** , **Nyaa** , **IlonaDark** et **MayAsuna** pour leur review !_

* * *

.

 **Strawhat Garden**

.

Chapitre 5 : Un glas fleuri

C'était le 15 juillet depuis quelques secondes, quand le téléphone de Cora sonna, interrompant la ronde d'acclamations et de félicitations que le passage à ce nouveau jour avait provoqué parmi les convives.

Cora tendit la main vers sa veste, et se saisit de l'appareil, puis voyant le nom, déclara avec un sourire navré :

« Je dois répondre. » Il s'écarta de quelques pas, mais Law s'était assombri en voyant le nom sur l'écran : Doffy.

Même ici, en ce jour et malgré la distance, l'ombre de Doflamingo continuait de planer sur son frère.

Alors quoi, l'homme avait mis une alarme pour se rappeler d'appeler Cora et d'inaugurer cette journée d'anniversaire en lui pourrissant la vie ?

À table, Imperia, son époux, Forsteri, Penguin et Sachi discutaient en attendant que la conversation se finisse afin de reprendre les félicitations d'usage tandis que Bepo, plus observateur ou peut-être un peu moins gris, le regardait avec attention.

« Si tu serres les dents plus forts, tu vas te péter l'email.

— C'est à croire qu'il sait, grogna Law, et qu'il fait exprès de gâcher la soirée.

— C'est humain de vouloir souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à son frère.

— Le truc, c'est que ce type n'est pas humain, Bepo. »

Bepo eut un air navré et haussa les épaules. C'était une conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eu. Selon son ami, Law était trop attaché à Doflamingo. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à mettre, en plus de la distance physique, une distance émotionnelle.

Law avait dit que ce serait facile, à partir du moment où ce monstre cesserait de faire partie de la vie de Cora. Quant à l'hypothèse émise que Cora voulait son frère dans sa vie, Law ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire une seconde. Mais après tout Bepo n'avait jamais rencontré Doflamingo, il ne le connaissait que par Law, et il ne pouvait donc pas s'imaginer à quel point l'homme était fou.

Cora revint au même moment, le visage un peu plus sombre mais qui s'éclaircit aussitôt qu'il reprit place à table. La conversation continua encore pendant une demi-heure, puis comme c'était un jour de semaine, et qu'il était déjà la demie de minuit passée, ils se levèrent de table et se séparèrent. Law et Cora rentrèrent à la maison par le chemin des écoliers, profitant de la douceur de cette soirée de juillet.

Une glacerie, encore ouverte dans une des parties les plus animées de la ville, leur offrit l'occasion d'un dessert supplémentaire, et malgré son peu d'amour pour le sucré, Law prit une glace au citron tandis que Cora se laissait tenter par trois boules de fraise, framboise et chocolat qui, d'une manière surprenante, finirent effectivement dans son estomac et non par terre ou sur sa chemise.

Cela dit, comme ils partaient le lendemain de bonne heure pour le cap des Jumeaux, ils ne tardèrent pas à rentrer à l'appartement.

« Reste là, je vais te chercher ton cadeau, » dit Law à Cora dont le visage s'illumina d'un coup.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre et sortit le paquet de son placard avant de le rejoindre. Il soupira en voyant Cora porter son doigt à sa bouche, une cigarette allumée dans son autre main.

« Tu t'es encore brûlé. »

Ce n'était pas une question, et Cora ne prit pas la peine d'y répondre, toute son attention déjà portée sur ce que Law tenait dans les mains.

« Je suppose qu'une petite amie ne rentre pas là-dedans. »

Law se retint de faire une quelconque remarque, sachant déjà que le débat était vain et il se contenta de lui tendre le paquet. Cora cala sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et il le prit avant de sauter par-dessus le canapé pour s'y installer. Law écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, imaginant déjà l'homme ayant réussi à trébucher et finir la tête enfoncée dans la télévision.

Mais non, Cora était confortablement installé en tailleur sur le sofa et il entreprit de retirer avec minutie le papier cadeau. Law le regarda faire en restant debout et il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, se sentant stupidement nerveux.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, se sentit-il obligé de dire. Mais je commence à être à court d'idées au fil des années. »

Cora sortit la tasse de sa boîte et l'observa sous tous ses angles.

« Au moins, elle ne ressemble pas à Trebol celle-là, commenta-t-il en relevant la tête vers lui. Mais attends, c'est parce que tu m'en veux de... »

Law soupira et l'interrompit.

« Non, je m'en fous de cette tasse. C'était juste une tasse.

— Parce que ça, ce n'est pas juste une tasse ? l'interrogea Cora sur un ton amusé, presque moqueur. Oh, je sais, c'est une tasse noire, c'est ça ?

— Oui, c'est une tasse noire, ronchonna Law. Et quand elle est noire, cela veut dire que tu as le droit de boire dedans.

— Quand elle est noire ? »

Law pouvait lire la curiosité dans le regard de Cora, comme un enfant s'amuserait d'une quelconque babiole totalement inutile.

« Je vais te montrer, dit-il en la lui prenant des mains et en se rendant dans la cuisine.

Il remplit la bouilloire d'eau et la mit en route avant de laver la tasse en attendant, par pur réflexe. Puis, quand l'eau fut chaude, il plaça la tasse devant Cora, qui l'avait suivi et s'était assis à table, et il la remplit. Petit à petit, des lettres jaunes commencèrent à apparaître et Cora se mit à rire.

« 'C'est trop chaud, abruti' ? C'est comme ça que les enfants parlent à leurs parents de nos jours ? demanda-t-il avec un air faussement dramatique.

— Aux parents à qui il faut apprendre à ne pas s'ébouillanter, il faut croire.

— Merci, Law. »

Ce dernier, qui s'était attendu à continuer cette discussion stupide, fut surpris par toute l'affection et la sincérité qui se dégageait de la voix de Cora.

« De rien. On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher maintenant, on se lève tôt demain.

Cora hocha la tête, un grand sourire idiot figé sur son visage puis il se leva avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Law et de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Sur la table de la cuisine, la tasse étalait ses caractères jaunes et Law resta un instant à les regarder. Si seulement il pouvait trouver une manière aussi simple de protéger Cora de Doflamingo.

.

Le lendemain, Cora était, une fois de plus, déjà levé quand Law traina ses fesses dans la salle de bain, puis dans la cuisine.

Il buvait son café à petite gorgée dans sa nouvelle tasse.

« Tu vois, je t'obéis, indiqua-t-il en désignant la couleur noire où n'apparaissait pas la moindre trace de jaune.

Law grogna quelque chose, qui pouvait s'interpréter comme un 'tu es bête', mais que Cora, passé maître ès caractère de Law depuis longtemps interpréta justement comme 'ça me fait plaisir, mais je préfère ne pas le dire pour faire genre que je suis froid et mystérieux.'

« Tu as fait ta valise ? demanda Law au bout d'un instant, quand il eut assez de caféine dans le sang pour pouvoir se qualifier lui-même d'être humain.

— Oui, papa. Et toi, ton sac ?

— Prêt.

— Avec des caleçons propres ?

— Devine ?

— Et je suppose, cet ignoble speedo moule-couille qui m'assure qu'aucune femme ne s'approchera à moins de cent mètres de toi sans avoir un fou rire nerveux et bannit donc pour le moment toute idée possible de petit-fils dans un futur proche ?

— Avec mon maillot de bain, effectivement. »

Cora soupira en levant presque les yeux au ciel, demandant à un dieu quelconque ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une punition pareille.

Ils finirent le petit-déjeuner en se disputant gaiement sur les mérites comparés des slips et des shorts de bain. Law trouvait Cora gonflé de lui balancer son mauvais goût à la figure quand son slip était noir et sobre tandis que son sacro-saint maillot étalait sur un fond bleu turquoise de grandes fleurs rouges et orange dans un mélange qui causait des saignements d'yeux si on s'y attardait plus de quelques secondes.

Il n'était peut-être pas près de lui ramener une belle-fille, mais Cora n'était guère plus proche de lui ramener une belle-mère. Ou alors il faudrait vraiment qu'elle ait un goût exécrable en vêtements.

Ils étaient presque en retard pour le train, et à la descente du bus, Law faillit rater une marche et manqua de faire connaissance avec le macadam, ce qui simultanément inquiéta Cora tout en le faisant néanmoins ricaner.

Ricanement qui s'étrangla net quand il se prit les pieds dans la valise à roulettes de Law et manqua de tomber lui aussi.

« On appelle ça le karma, » dit Law avec un sourire extrêmement satisfait.

Puis les deux hommes se mirent à courir, parce qu'avec tout ça, ils allaient rater leur train pour de bon.

Chaque année, pour l'anniversaire de Cora et malgré la pleine saison touristique, lui et Law se rendait au Cap des Jumeaux. Ils descendaient toujours au même hôtel et passait quelques jours dans la petite station balnéaire.

Pour Cora, le Cap avait toujours été un endroit spécial.

C'était ici que Law avait fait la lente convalescence qui avait suivi la greffe de moelle.

C'était ici qu'il avait tant pleuré, et grâce à Cora, tant ri, avec pour la première fois la certitude de la survie.

C'était ici que lorsque Cora lui-même était plus petit, Sengoku l'emmenait en vacances.

C'était ici aussi qu'avait débuté le légendaire Soul King, le chanteur favori de Cora, et qu'il y était mort bien des années plus tard.

Il aimait la petite ville avec un amour d'enfant, et de père. Quant à Law, il appréciait la sensation d'intemporalité qu'offrait la cité. Rien ne semblait jamais vraiment changer ici et l'on était comme à l'abri du temps qui passait.

Le train, après une correspondance, les laissa dans le centre, et ils hélèrent un taxi qui les conduisit à l'hôtel du phare. Ledit phare était à une bonne demi-heure de marche de l'hôtel, sur un piton rocheux, mais l'un dans l'autre, c'était effectivement l'hôtel le plus proche du phare.

Donnant directement sur la jolie plage de galets, l'hôtel était petit et accueillant, tenant plus de la pension de famille que de l'hôtel étoilé, encore que vu les tarifs, on était parfois légitimement en droit de se le demander. Mais la vue était magnifique, les propriétaires accueillants et les lits confortables.

Ils connaissaient Law depuis qu'il était petit, et Petra les embrassa avec la familiarité que donne l'habitude. « Votre chambre est prête, » leur déclara-t-elle en leur tendant la clef. Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêcherait pas, dans trois jours, de lui présenter la facture avec le même sourire, mais Law se sentit un peu chez lui.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent, comme on entre dans une pièce familière

« Nous voici arrivés ! » dit Cora en regardant autour de lui, l'air satisfait de voir que rien n'avait changé.

La chambre, avec ses deux lits jumeaux, donnait sur une petite terrasse qui s'ouvrait sur la presqu'île du phare.

La nuit, il fallait impérativement fermer les volets, ou courir le risque de sursauter à chaque fois que la pièce s'éclairait de toute la puissance du phare.

Law aimait la pièce claire, son parquet blanc, ses gravures d'un autre siècle et la collection de coquillages.

En revanche, il y avait sur la table qui servait de bureau une vaste corbeille remplie de grandes fleurs rouges, des hibiscus pour ce qu'il croyait se rappeler, qui n'avait rien à y faire.

Machinalement, il tendit la main vers la carte. L'enveloppe ne portait aucun nom et la note à l'intérieur ne contenait que quelques mots : « Joyeux anniversaire, petit frère, » lut Law à mi-voix, choqué et irrité, blessé aussi par ce rappel constant de Doflamingo dans la vie de son frère. « Il ne te laissera donc jamais en paix ? » Il lui semblait que l'ombre vénéneuse de Doflamingo venait contaminer le refuge et le havre de paix qu'avait toujours été le Cap des Jumeaux.

Ces fleurs trop colorées dans cette atmosphère si calme, tout en nuance et en tons pastel, tranchaient avec la violence d'une blessure sanglante.

« Je descends cette horreur à la réception. Qu'ils en fassent ce qu'ils veulent.

— Elles sont jolies, commenta distraitement Cora sans chercher pour autant à retenir Law.

— Oh alors, ce n'est pas grave du tout, après tout s'il t'envoie des jolies fleurs… Tu veux qu'il te tire encore une balle ? Avec un peu de chance, il t'enverra une gerbe encore plus grande…

— Law. » La voix de Cora était douce et triste, sans une once de reproche, ce qui dans un sens rendait encore la situation pire.

« Je sais ! fit le chirurgien exaspéré. Je _sais_. Écoute, Cora, je sais, même si je ne sais pas tout visiblement, mais tu ne peux pas me demander de prendre avec le sourire la présence de ce salopard dans ta vie, ni le plaisir constant qu'il prend à me le rappeler ! »

La corbeille entre les mains, Law sortit de la chambre à grand pas.

« Petra, dit-il à la vieille dame, je ne tolère pas très bien le pollen, est-ce que vous pouvez jeter ça quelque part ?

— Les jeter ? fit l'hôtesse avec une petite moue étonnée. C'est dommage, elles sont si jolies…

— Alors gardez-les.

— Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

— Du moment que je ne les voi… sens pas…

— J'ai pensé que c'était un geste touchant de l'un d'entre vous, dit la vieille dame en caressant un pétale écarlate tâché d'un peu de pollen d'or. Après tout, ces fleurs signifient 'Nous avons rendez-vous'… »

Law sentit son estomac se tordre. Est-ce que Doflamingo savait… Puis un sourire torve monta à ses lèvres. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Et ça avait dû beaucoup l'amuser.

« Faites-en ce que vous voudrez Petra.

— Et bien merci, gloussa la vieille femme, et son sourire illumina tout son visage, la rajeunissant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'un beau jeune homme ne m'avait pas offert de fleurs… »

Law hocha la tête, tâchant de trouver en lui la force de faire un sourire sincère, mais il y renonça, et remonta.

Il avait les jambes et le dos moulu, mais aussi le désir d'aller se balader et de respirer l'air salin.

Cora lui s'étirait, et commençait déjà à se déshabiller pour enfiler son hideux maillot de bain.

« Donc, c'est baignade ? demanda Law en fouillant dans ses propres affaires pour en extraire le slip de bain honni.

— C'est baignade, » confirma Cora, qui quoique vivant près d'une des plus belles plages dans le sud du pays, n'y allait jamais. Law ne se souvenait ne l'avoir vu se baigner que dans les eaux nettement plus septentrionales du Cap des Jumeaux.

Dix minutes plus tard, les pieds engoncés dans d'hideuses sandales transparentes afin de ne pas se blesser les pieds sur les galets, les deux hommes descendaient sur la plage avec la ferme intention de se baigner.

L'eau était froide, et tandis que Law entrait en faisant des simagrées, se mouillant soigneusement le ventre et la nuque, Cora n'y mettait pas tant de formes et se jetait dans la première vague venue.

À peine fut-il mouillé, qu'il entreprit d'arroser Law, se moquant ostensiblement de ses précautions et de ses protestations.

Law finit par plonger lui aussi, et les deux hommes passèrent une quinzaine de minutes à nager et à jouer dans les vagues.

Puis ils sortirent finalement, et tandis que Cora s'asseyait et se laissait sécher au soleil en allumant une cigarette, Law s'emmitouflait dans sa serviette et se frictionnait vigoureusement.

« Tu vas attraper un coup de soleil, » prévint-il son père adoptif, qui avec sa peau pâle de blond passait directement du cachet d'aspirine à la langouste cuite. C'était à se demander s'il sortait jamais, vivant tout de même dans une ville particulièrement ensoleillée.

Il sortit une bouteille de crème solaire et commença à s'en enduire généreusement. L'odeur était fortement parfumée, mais il l'associait trop au Cap des Jumeaux pour la trouver désagréable.

« Que fait-on ensuite ?

— Je louerais bien des bicyclettes pour aller faire le tour de la presqu'île.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… Tu te souviens d'il y a trois ans…

— Law, justement, c'était il y a trois ans. Je ne referais plus la même erreur. » Cora eut un soupir : « Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me prends pour un clown.

— Non, aucun risque, lui assura Law pince-sans-rire. Les clowns, eux, font exprès de tomber. »

Cora eut l'air d'hésiter pour savoir s'il devait rire ou se vexer, puis sa bonne humeur prenant le dessus, il pouffa.

Ce qui fit rire aussi Law.

Il renversa la tête, et regarda le ciel bleu, où quelques nuages blancs moutonnaient vaguement.

Il faisait chaud, et dans le cri des mouettes et la rumeur des baigneurs qui les entouraient, dans le grondement de l'océan et le rire de Cora, dans l'odeur de la cigarette et de la crème solaire, il fut pris au ventre d'un tel sentiment de bien-être qu'il en demeura comme choqué.

Cet après-midi-là, ils firent le tour de la presqu'île en bicyclette, et moins une ornière particulièrement vicieuse où Law lui-même avait failli tomber, Cora resta toujours en selle.

Le soir, ils dînèrent dans une petite gargote sur le port et rentrèrent se coucher, le ventre plein de poisson frais, qui était excellent et de vin du pays, qui était exécrable.

L'estomac de Law ne jugea pas le mélange trop désavantageux, et ne se faisant pas trop remarquer, il laissa son propriétaire plongé dans un sommeil de plomb.

Au cours de la nuit, il sembla pourtant à Law qu'il y avait des allées et venues dans la chambre, mais quand il se réveilla au matin, il n'en garda aucun souvenir.

Ce jour-là, Cora et lui avaient prévu une sortie en mer pour aller voir les baleines qui avaient leur route migratoire au large du Cap. La légende prétendait d'ailleurs que Soul King avait pour animal de compagnie une baleine gigantesque qui ne sortait des flots que pour sa musique, mais il ne fallait pas non plus croire à toutes ces légendes locales.

Certains prétendaient bien avoir aperçu une baleine démesurément grande, mais à l'heure des preuves, ils n'apportaient que des témoignages et des photos de maigre qualité. Law reconnaissait tout de même que la légende était jolie.

Toujours est-il que eux allaient voir des baleines bien réelles, non pas certes les gigantesques baleines bleues, mais des rorquals, qui avec leur 20 mètres restaient tout de même d'une taille respectable.

Cora avait emmené pour l'occasion son appareil photo et Law avait parié deux petits-déjeuners avec le vieil Auruo, l'époux de Petra, que l'appareil ne survivrait pas à l'excursion.

La matinée se déroula conformément aux prédictions de Law : la sortie fut charmante, ils ne croisèrent aucune baleine géante malgré des touristes qui avaient apportés des enceintes où passèrent quelques tubes de Soul King, et Cora faillit tomber à la mer mais se rattrapa de justesse, perdant l'appareil photo au passage, qui tomba dans l'eau avec le plouf de berrys gaspillés et de deux petits-déjeuners gratuits.

Cela dit, le blond gardait son téléphone, et il ne se priva pas pour mitrailler Law au retour, argumentant que puisqu'il avait perdu son appareil, il devait bien se rattraper.

Law se demandait parfois si la chambre de Cora n'était pas tapissée de photographies de lui vu le plaisir enfantin qu'il semblait avoir à reproduire l'image de son fils encore et encore.

L'après-midi, Cora fit une sieste sur un transat pendant que Law lisait un roman noir qu'il avait emporté. Cette fois-ci, il avait obtenu de son père adoptif qu'il se mette de la crème solaire, heureuse précaution qui n'épargna pourtant pas à Cora quelques légers coups de soleil.

Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller faire une balade jusqu'au phare, à pied cette fois-ci. Le phare était automatique mais habité par un vieil homme qui passait pour un lunatique dans le pays. Law connaissait et appréciait Crocus, qui était également médecin et l'avait soigné enfant. C'était lui qui le premier lui avait raconté la légende de la baleine de Soul King, en lui faisant promettre de garder le secret. Law avait fidèlement tenu sa promesse, n'évoquant même pas l'histoire devant Cora, et il avait été atrocement déçu de découvrir que ce n'était qu'une rumeur, que tout le monde du reste connaissait.

Néanmoins, il n'en voulait plus à l'homme et ne manquait jamais d'aller le saluer quand il passait par là.

Crocus les accueillit à sa manière habituelle, c'est-à-dire qu'il fut de prime abord grognon et désagréable, mais il les invita tout de même à entrer prendre le thé, ce qu'il ne proposait certes pas au tout venant.

Dans la cuisine ronde, il régnait un chaos indescriptible. La table était à peine visible sous une montagne que Law ne pouvait que qualifier de bordel. Pour leur permettre de s'installer, le vieil homme repoussa sur le côté une partie de la masse, sans rien faire tomber, ce qui tenait du miracle.

Crocus vivait une vie solitaire. Ancien médecin, passionné par la faune marine et notamment les mammifères marins, il sortait tous les jours en mer dès l'aube pour partir à la recherche des baleines et autres cétacés qui croisaient au large du Cap. Il ne parlait jamais de son passé, ni des quinze ans pendant lesquels il avait quitté cette ville dont il était originaire. Mais les étagères croulaient de souvenirs de pays lointains et exotiques et racontait une vie, qu'enfant, Law s'était imaginé pleine d'aventures.

Ils passèrent la là fin de l'après-midi, et le vieil homme leur offrit un petit spectacle de ses plus belles photographies sous-marines. Le spectacle était impressionnant, et Cora proposa de faire un stage, l'année prochaine. Law se promit d'oublier ce détail et de ne donc pas faire de réservation.

Certes, Cora n'était pas aussi maladroit que son fils le prétendait, encore que, mais Law ne pouvait qu'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes qui finissaient de façon tragique dans un milieu aquatique, sans oxygène.

Le crépuscule s'étirait en un long bandeau de nuages pourpres quand ils quittèrent finalement le phare. Ils reprirent le chemin du centre-ville et dînèrent cette fois dans une crêperie. Cora réussit à se brûler avec sa crêpe pomme-caramel salé mais Law dut admettre que le caramel coulant était en soi un élément instable particulièrement apte aux incidents.

Ils finirent sur la plage, dans une cafétéria qui ouvrait directement sur la plage, et ils écoutèrent, les pieds sur les galets, le ressac lent et obsédant de l'eau.

Cora tâcha de draguer la serveuse en son nom, arguant que puisque Law ne portait pas son ignoble speedo, c'était l'occasion ou jamais, mais finalement ce fut le blond qui repartit avec le numéro de téléphone, au plus grand amusement de Law. Il se fit une note mentale de dire à Kaya que voilà, Cora n'était manifestement pas trop vieux.

Cette nuit-là, Law se réveilla vers trois heures du matin et eut la surprise de voir que la lumière de la salle de bain était allumée. Il attendit quelques minutes, désireux d'utiliser les toilettes, mais quand au bout d'un quart d'heure, il n'entendit aucun bruit, il se leva et toqua à la porte.

Assis dans la baignoire, un oreiller au niveau de la tête, Cora lisait son roman.

« Tu ne dors pas ? interrogea un peu bêtement Law.

— Manifestement, répondit Cora avec une grimace. Et toi ?

— Moi, je dois aller au WC…

— Oh, très bien, fit Cora en replongeant dans son roman.

— Tu ne vas pas sortir ?

— Non.

— Tu n'es pas gêné ?

— Law, je t'ai littéralement torché les fesses. Le fait que tu aies indécemment grandi depuis et que du poil ait poussé à des endroits où il n'y en avait pas avant ne me motive pas assez pour quitter ma baignoire.

— Marteau. Tire au moins le rideau.

— Tire le toi-même, je lis. »

Law tira le rideau avec un soupir et, fatigué et peu désireux d'avoir les parties à l'air, s'assit sur les toilettes, fermant les yeux et tachant d'ignorer son père dans la baignoire.

Il sursauta en entendant un déclic familier, et ayant fini, il se releva et ouvrit le rideau en grand :

« Cora, dis-moi que tu ne viens pas de prendre une photo de moi sur le trône ?

— On ramène les souvenirs qu'on peut, Law. Et puis tu sais bien que j'ai perdu mon appareil, alors il faut bien que je compense… »

Law porta ses mains à ses tempes.

« Marteau, » répéta-t-il, sans pour autant tenter de récupérer le portable. Il se lava les mains et retourna se coucher.

En replongeant dans le sommeil, il songea que Cora n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup dormir ces temps-ci.

.

En se réveillant le lendemain, le lit voisin était toujours vide, mais en se rendant dans la salle de bain, Law entendit les ronflements de son père. Celui-ci dormait, un bras contre le bord de la baignoire, l'autre tenant encore le livre qui avait plutôt souffert du traitement.

« Cora, dit-il en lui secouant lentement l'épaule. Et si tu allais finir la nuit dans ton lit ?

— Huum… Il est quelle heure ? » fit Cora en se réveillant et en papillonnant des yeux avec difficulté.

« Neuf heures et quart.

— Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Law, c'est l'heure d'aller à la plage !

— Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas dormir un peu avant ?

— Non, je ferais une sieste cet après-midi…

— Au fait, pourquoi diable es-tu allé lire dans la baignoire et pas dans ton lit ? Je sais que tu cultives la bizarrerie comme un style de vie mais…

— Pour ne pas te déranger avec la lumière, espèce de petit ingrat.

— Tu sais, fit Law en agitant la main, moi quand je dors, je dors…

— C'est ça, et si au lieu de me prendre pour une buse, tu me donnais plutôt un coup de main pour sortir de cette baignoire.

— T'as du mal à te lever le matin, papy ? demanda Law en lui tendant la main demandée.

— Et bien justement, je ne suis pas papy… »

Finalement, Cora réussit à s'extraire de la baignoire, pour mieux y rentrer, après s'être déshabillé, histoire de prendre une douche qui chasserait les derniers relents de sommeil.

Ni lui ni Law ne parlèrent des raisons derrière le manque de sommeil de Cora.

La matinée fut consacrée à plage, même s'ils firent un crochet par une boutique de souvenirs pour prendre quelques cartes postales. Il n'était pas du genre à envoyer des lettres, mais Bepo faisait collection, et même si au fil des années, Law était à peu près sûr de lui avoir acheté tous les exemplaires du Cap, la tradition restait. Cora lui en prit tout une ribambelle, qu'il ramènerait à ses élèves, et d'autres qu'il comptait envoyer dont une pour Imperia et une autre pour Sengoku.

Law signa ces deux-là, un peu mal à l'aise d'écrire à un homme qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois plus de quinze ans auparavant.

Après le déjeuner, et une sieste pour Cora que Law laissa s'étirer une demi heure au-delà du temps convenu histoire de permettre au blond de mieux se reposer, ils se rendirent, dans un pèlerinage annuel, au musée de Soul King. Law connaissait les expositions par cœur et n'en voyait pas franchement l'intérêt, mais Cora le parcourait avec la joie d'un gamin dans une boutique de bonbons, s'attardant particulièrement sur la période des Rumbar Pirates, le groupe dont il avait fait partie avant leur dissolution et l'apogée de sa carrière solo.

Ils s'attardèrent plus d'une heure à une retransmission d'un de ses concerts, où Cora sympathisa avec d'autres fans tandis que Law qui avait prévu le coup, sortait dans le couloir de la salle audiovisuelle et continuait son roman qui se révélait plutôt prenant.

Ils finirent la journée par une balade dans la ville et les pas les menèrent à nouveau vers le petit restaurant du premier soir où ils firent un festin de fruits de mer en s'abstenant de prendre du vin local cette fois.

En rentrant par la plage, marchant sur la promenade parce que les galets et l'obscurité ne formait pas le terrain le plus stable et sûr que Law puisse imaginer, ils profitèrent de leur dernière soirée. En effet, ils partaient le lendemain matin, après le petit-déjeuner.

Montant dans leur chambre, ils s'installèrent à la terrasse, Law s'appuyant contre la rambarde et Cora assit par terre, une cigarette à la bouche.

Il fumait lentement, et semblait rêvasser.

Law s'éclipsa, mais avant, il dit : « Et si tu lis cette nuit, lis dans ton lit. La lumière ne me dérange pas. En tout cas, moins que de te savoir dans la baignoire. »

Law se réveilla plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, et Cora était toujours dans son lit. Rassuré, il se rendormit.

.

Même s'ils n'étaient restés que trois jours, ce fut avec le regret de quitter un peu sa maison que Law rendit ses clefs le matin suivant.

Petra et Auruo leur assurèrent que la chambre était d'ors et déjà réservée pour eux l'année suivante, et Cora et Law se rendirent à la gare. Arrivés avec quelque avance, ils s'installèrent à un café.

Tournant sa paille dans sa menthe à l'eau, le blond finit par déclarer : « Je repars demain. »

Law hocha la tête. Il s'y attendait. Cora s'était attardé bien plus que lors de ses autres séjours mais une vague d'amertume et de rancune le saisit tout de même et vint gâcher un peu la douceur de ces petites vacances.

Malgré les tentatives du blond pour faire la conversation, le retour fut silencieux.

.

Trop rapidement, la dernière soirée s'écoula et Law s'en voulut de ne pas pouvoir, comme Cora, y mettre du sien et faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Il se sentait comme un enfant, qui boudait parce que les choses ne tournaient pas à son goût, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Le lendemain, Law fit ses adieux à Cora et partit travailler, le cœur lourd. En rentrant, il eut comme un coup au cœur : tout l'appartement sentait encore comme Cora. Il y avait sur la table du salon son verre à whisky, dans le cendrier quelques mégots, dans la cuisine le rosier qu'il avait soigneusement oublié, n'omettant pas par contre de piquer le roman de Law qui ne saurait jamais qui était l'assassin.

Law laissa tout en l'état et alla se coucher. Demain, cela lui donnerait l'impression que, quelque part, Cora vivait réellement avec lui.

.

* * *

 _À très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, où Law va enfin mettre la main à la terre et rencontrer les membres de son tout nouveau club de jardinage ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de celui-là !_


	6. De paille et de lumière

_Enfin, LUFFY ! Il nous en aura fallu du temps pour y arriver T_T_

 _Merci à **Trancy13** , **Neechu** , **Mlle Nyaa** , **MayAsuna** , **Aurore** et **Blablabla** (Oh, cette review est adorable ! J'espère que tu profiteras du voyage et que même, qui sait, laisse-moi rêver, tu finiras par apprécier ce couple. Cela dit, ne t'inquiète pas, il prend son temps !) pour leur review !_

* * *

.

 **Strawhat Garden**

.

Chapitre 6 : De paille et de lumière

Cela faisait une semaine que Cora était parti quand Law se décida à se rendre au club de jardinage. Il avait appelé pour dire qu'il viendrait le mardi suivant. Kaya aurait dû l'accompagner mais au dernier moment, la jeune fille étant tombée malade pendant le week-end, il dut se résoudre à y aller seul, comme le grand garçon qu'il était et qui n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'on lui prenne la main.

En quittant l'hôpital, il s'engouffra dans sa Coccinelle et lança le GPS. Il s'attendait à quelque chose en banlieue mais avait été plutôt étonné de voir que c'était au contraire dans une zone résidentielle plutôt couteuse.

« Vous êtes arrivé à destination, » lui annonça beaucoup trop vite la voix féminine et chantante de son GPS, avec une bonne humeur qui lui parut de mauvaise augure.

Il ne vit qu'une grille, et chercha une place dans les alentours, qu'il trouva quelques dizaines de mètre en contrebas. Law n'avait pas tellement envie de sortir de la voiture, mais il se rappela sa promesse à Cora. Il lui avait dit qu'il essaierait. Et bien soit, il essaierait, il détesterait, et il n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds. Quand il s'agissait de motivation, Law savait s'y prendre.

Il revint à la grille et eut un petit instant d'hésitation. Devant lui, il y avait une vaste bâtisse d'un goût architectural que Law, dans un élan de bonté, qualifia de fantaisiste. Le terrain qui semblait en dépendre avait l'air vaste, bien plus vaste que n'aurait dû l'être un jardin dans cette partie de la ville, et Law se demanda à combien au juste se montait la cotisation pour un club pareil. Cora avait dû dépenser une vraie fortune.

Le portail de l'entrée annonçait 'Thousand Sunny' et était surmonté d'une tête de lion qui ressemblait vaguement à un soleil. C'était laid et enfantin, et pourtant pas aussi désagréable à regarder que ce que Law prétendait.

Il chercha du regard une sonnette quelconque, puis se rappela ce que Kaya avait dit : il n'y en avait pas et il suffisait d'entrer directement. Law poussa la grille qui ne grinça pas. En fait, tout semblait remarquablement bien entretenu.

Il fit quelques pas dans le jardin, se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être le porche quand soudain, il entendit un bruit de vitre qui se brise alors que simultanément ou presque, il vit quelque chose tomber du premier étage. Quelque chose qui s'avéra être un humain. Law allait se précipiter pour porter secours à ce qui devait être un blessé, notant distraitement la couleur inhabituellement verte des cheveux, quand une ombre passa devant lui. Un deuxième corps venait du tomber de la même fenêtre, qui se précipita sur le premier. Qui était debout, bien vivant et visiblement en pleine forme, tout comme le second qui commença immédiatement à essayer de frapper son prédécesseur à coup de pieds, prédécesseur qui se défendait et attaquait à son tour avec des sabres.

Ce chaos se rythmait d'un tonnerre d'insultes et de jurons.

« Oh, bonjour. Vous devez être monsieur Law, » fit poliment une voix derrière lui.

Law se retourna pour se retrouver face à un homme démesurément grand et maigre, au point d'en être squelettique, avec une coupe afro sur laquelle tenait un petit chapeau par il ne savait quel miracle d'équilibre, ou plus probablement d'épingles. Law hocha lentement la tête, incertain, et commença à lever la main pour désigner du doigt les deux combattants.

« Ne faites pas attention à eux, » continua l'homme en secouant la tête. Les deux hommes _saignaient_.

« Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas… les arrêter, suggéra Law. Ils sont blessés. Et ils viennent de tomber d'un étage.

— Oh, il en faut plus que ça pour les tuer. D'ailleurs, je pense que même s'ils étaient morts, ils continueraient de se battre. Yohohohoho ! » La perspective lui semblait très amusante. Il riait en découvrant toutes ses dents, ce que Law trouva inconfortable. « Au fait, je m'appelle Brook. » Il tendit une grande main pâle et maigre que Law saisit un peu à contrecœur, s'étonnant presque de sentir la peau au lieu de l'os.

« Kaya nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, ajouta ledit Brook en faisant quelque pas pour s'éloigner du lieu du combat. Je vais vous faire visiter. »

Un cri qui tenait plus du mugissement furieux d'un taureau leur fit tourner la tête.

Un homme à la chevelure bleu ciel criait à la fenêtre brisée. « Bande d'abrutis ! Arrêtez de casser la maison ! »

Comme cette interjection ne provoquait aucune réaction de la part des combattants, le nouvel arrivant passa lui aussi par la fenêtre, et atterrit sur le gazon avec un salto qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui des gymnastes. Law ne sut pas ce qui le choqua le plus : les prothèses métalliques aux jambes ou le slip de bain rouge qui constituait, avec une chemise hawaienne hideuse l'ensemble du costume du nouveau venu.

« Vous m'écoutez, oui ? » tonna-t-il de toute sa hauteur, aux deux hommes qui n'avait rien à faire visiblement de ce qu'il disait.

« Et voilà Franky ! s'écria joyeusement Brook. Franky, voici Law. »

Franky se tourna vers eux, tout d'une masse. Il baissa ses lunettes de soleil pour fixer son regard dans celui de Law.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste d'être là, mon grand, déclara-t-il en lui collant dans le dos une tape censément amicale qui menaça de lui décoller les poumons. Moi non plus je l'étais pas au début. Alors ils m'ont volé mon slip, tu sais ? J'ai dû courir dans toute la ville le cul à l'air. Ils m'ont traîné ici par la peau des couilles, littéralement, tu comprends. »

Non, Law ne savait pas, ne comprenait pas, et voulait partir de là le plus vite possible.

Il se tourna vers Brook, qui lui sourit comme il riait, c'est à dire de toutes ses dents. « Je n'étais pas encore là, mais ça a dû être quelque chose… »

Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de réponse que Law espérait, plutôt quelque chose du genre : « Oui, Franky est un peu marteau mais il est absolument inoffensif ! » ce qui vu la carrure du colosse n'était pas une précision inutile.

Derrière eux, le combat continuait, et l'air était électrique entre les deux parties mais ça n'empêchait pas Brook et Franky de discuter avec animation, se fichant visiblement de ce qui se passait.

« Allez, dit Franky, on va te faire le tour du propriétaire. Eux, dit-il en désignant les deux combattants, c'est Sanji, le blond. Celui avec les sabres, c'est Zoro. Mais bon, ils te diront bonjour quand ils auront fini de faire les marioles. »

Franky roulait les R et semblait d'une bonne humeur que Law suspectait d'être perpétuelle. Brook eut un petit rire. « C'est beau la jeunesse, on voit encore la vie avec enthousiasme.

— Parce qu'à ton âge, non, espèce de squelette ambulant ? fit Franky avec un gros rire.

— Mais tu sais que c'est différent, déclara Brook avec un air sérieux de conspirateur, moi, après tout, je suis mort. »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, comme si la blague avait quelque chose de drôle quand aux yeux de Law, vu l'apparence plus que fragile de l'homme, c'était un peu déplacé.

« Trafalgar Law n'est pas initié à tous nos mystères, fit une voix féminine derrière lui. Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie votre humour. »

Law regarda la nouvelle arrivante. Elle était belle, ce fut la première idée qui lui vint à esprit, et son sourire avait quelque chose de très attirant et de diablement dangereux. Les loups avaient ce genre de sourire. Était-elle consciente de l'impression qu'elle produisait ? Toujours est-il que son sourire s'adoucit quand elle lui tendit la main en disant : « Enchantée de te rencontrer, je suis Nico Robin. Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec certains de nos membres parmi les plus bruyants. »

L'homme blond et celui avec les invraisemblables cheveux verts continuaient à se battre avec entrain.

« Notre médecin est derrière, je suis sûre que vous allez être très amis. »

Law songea que les gens avaient parfois des conceptions erronées des choses. Ce n'était pas parce qu'un de leurs membres était médecin qu'il allait forcément bien s'entendre avec lui. C'était même souvent plutôt le contraire, les médecins ayant une certaine tendance à la prétention. Law se savait lui-même passablement arrogant mais il se disait que cette arrogance était amplement et largement justifiée.

Alors que ses trois compagnons discutaient d'anecdotes qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec le jardinage de ce que Law pouvait en juger, essayant de l'inclure dans la conversation sans vraiment y réussir, ils passèrent sur le derrière de la maison.

Près d'un massif de rosiers, un adolescent semblait en pleine contemplation du sol, comme s'il avait trouvé quelque chose de fascinant.

« Et voici Tony Tony Chopper, » annonça Robin. Le nom était familier, et le visage qui l'accompagnait aussi.

« Il n'y a plus de pucerons, ici ! Les coccinelles, ça a marché.

— Bien sûr que ça a marché ! fit Franky en adoptant une pose ridicule, le corps tendu vers la gauche et les deux bras unis au dessus de sa tête.

— Les coccinelles chassent les pucerons, tout le monde sait ça, ajouta Brook.

— Et elles sont si jolies, » dit l'adolescent en montrant sur le bout de son doigt une petite créature rouge à points noirs.

Le cerveau de Law, lui était parti en vacances ailleurs.

Tony Tony Chopper. Ce jeune prodige de la médecine qui avait à 15 ans finit ses études. Bepo et lui en avait discuté et s'était mis d'accord pour dire que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien. Un enfant de cet âge-là aurait dû être en train de s'amuser et pas, selon les revues médicales, en train de chercher, et peut-être même de trouver, un remède au cancer.

Et il était devant lui, ce jeune génie pour lequel Law ressentait un mélange d'admiration, et, même si cela lui coûtait de l'avouer, un vague sentiment de jalousie.

Lui aussi, aurait pu être un jeune médecin précoce et génial si Flevance n'avait pas eu lieu. Si la catastrophe qui avait touché sa ville natale et ses terribles conséquences n'avaient pas emporté ses parents dans un torrent de feu et de sang…

Et il était là en chair et en os, ce futur Nobel de médecine, à s'extasier sur une coccinelle.

« Chopper, voici Trafalgar Law. » L'adolescent leva vers lui de grands yeux bruns qui semblait très excités.

« Tu as le nez bleu, » fit remarquer Law en guise de salut, qui était incapable de remarquer autre chose que cette tâche tout à fait azur sur son petit nez retroussé.

Chopper porta immédiatement la main à son visage et baissa la tête.

« Je sais, fit-il avec une petite voix.

— Pourquoi as-tu le nez bleu ? » insista Law qui continuait d'être particulièrement stupide et ne s'apercevait pas de l'embarras du garçon, contrairement à ses trois compagnons qui eux, connaissaient toute l'histoire.

Il se passa alors plusieurs choses. Nico Robin, lui écrasa le pied, sans cesser de lui sourire. La louve était de retour, et particulièrement féroce. Law reçut une tape dans le dos qui était cette fois-ci plus menaçante qu'amicale et il se mit à tousser, alors que le rire de Brook prenait un ton sinistre que n'aurait pas renié un film d'horreur.

L'adolescent lui, était parti avec un petit sanglot.

« D'accord, fit Law entre deux quinte de toux. J'ai compris, sujet sensible, on n'en parle pas.

— Ça aurait été bien que tu comprennes avant de faire pleurer notre docteur, dit Robin.

— Mais il a le nez bleu ! » Enfin, il ne pouvait pas être, rationnellement, le seul que cela étonnait.

« Oui, et c'est un sujet plutôt sensible pour lui, alors on tâche de le ménager. Ici, il n'est pas obligé de porter du fond de teint et on aimerait que ça reste ainsi.

— Très bien, » fit Law, en songeant que le jeune médecin devrait apprendre à se blinder. Lui avait DEATH tatoué sur les mains, et il n'en faisait pas tout un drame. Ils firent encore quelque pas, l'ambiance plutôt légère jusque-là étant devenue nettement plus tendue.

« Oy, s'écria quelqu'un qui arrivait du devant de la maison, c'est toi qui a fait pleurer la ration de secours ? »

L'homme blond arrivait, à grande enjambées, et se planta devant Law, une cigarette au bec, et l'air mauvais. Son arcade sourcilière, du moins celle qui était visible, était ouverte et il avait sur la joue gauche une estafilade, deux blessures qui saignaient, mais dont il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

Il planta son index dans le sternum de Law : « C'est toi qui te permets de l'emmerder ?

— J'ai juste voulu savoir pour son nez, se défendit le chirurgien qui n'appréciait guère les façons grossières de l'autre homme.

— Est-ce que je te demande moi, pourquoi t'as tellement de cernes qu'on dirait un panda ?

— Dis donc, le blondinet, j'aimerai que tu me parles sur un autre ton.

— Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le blondinet, tête de con ?

— Ouhla ouhla ! On arrête tout de suite, » dit Franky en s'interposant physiquement entre eux, ce qui était pour le mieux car Law n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre contre l'homme. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre et il était effrayant. « Sanji, si tu as besoin d'un autre mâle alpha pour faire tes crocs dessus, tu as déjà Zoro. Laisse Law tranquille. Il ne savait pas, il est désolé, n'est-ce pas Law que tu es désolé ?, voilà, il a pas dit oui mais c'est tout pareil, et de toutes manières, Robin lui a déjà fait la leçon. »

Il se passa alors un phénomène plutôt mystérieux et que Law devait voir reproduire tant de fois par la suite qu'il ne lui accorderait plus d'importance mais qui, cette première fois, le laissa tout à fait fasciné. L'expression du blond se modifia, et d'un air de combattant revenant de la guerre, il sembla se transformer en dragueur des plages alors que ses yeux se changeaient en cœur, ce qui n'était pas humainement possible.

« Si Robin d'amour lui a fait la leçon, fit-il avec un roucoulement en prononçant le nom de la jeune femme, alors il a été récompensé pour le mal qu'il a fait, mais je lui pardonne.

— Merci, monsieur le cuisinier, fit Robin avec un sourire très doux, qui sembla littéralement enflammer le blond.

— Ah, si tu me souris Robin d'amour, le paradis s'ouvre à mes yeux, et je ne veux que mourir d'extase. Mais tu dois être desséchée sous ce soleil, et je vais t'apporter un rafraîchissement. Je reviens tout de suite, princesse de mon cœur. »

Et sans attendre une réponse, en tourbillonnant, ce qui n'était définitivement pas une manière humaine de se déplacer, Sanji s'éloigna vers la maison.

Law commençait à se dire qu'il était tombé chez des extra-terrestres. Des extra-terrestres qui, n'en déplaisent au petit génie Tony Tony Chopper, avaient le nez bleu.

Brook, Franky et Robin continuèrent à lui faire visiter le jardin, citant les plantes, celles qui apparaissaient et celles qui devaient encore grandir. Law se perdait dans tous ces noms, et s'il avait fait au début l'effort louable d'essayer de retenir, il avait rapidement abandonné cette tentative vaine.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un jeune homme à la peau mate et au nez démesurément long apparut, surgi de la maison.

« Trafalgar Law ! cria-t-il en le voyant. Je me présente, président de l'ombre du club de Strawhat Garden, je suis celui qui tire toutes les ficelles et qui mets de l'ordre là où il y avait du chaos. Je sais que tu as décidé de nous rejoindre pour avoir l'honneur d'être sous mes ordres, alors je voudrais officiellement te souhaiter la bienvenue et te dire que je t'accepte comme membre. Tu peux remercier le grand Usopp ! »

Sur ce, il prit une pause qu'il estimait sans doute très cool pendant que Law tentait de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Usopp… LE Usopp ? Law regarda avec des yeux ronds cet abruti dont Kaya était entichée outre-mesure et qui ressemblait à un clown, tant par son apparence un peu comique que par son discours profondément idiot. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que c'était une manœuvre d'une redoutable finesse de se faire passer pour un crétin aussi manifestement débile afin de tromper son monde.

Law plissa les yeux, ne lui faisant pas confiance.

« Usopp ! Franky ! » Une jeune fille rousse, si peu habillée qu'on aurait eu du mal à se tailler un mouchoir dans l'étendue des vêtements qui recouvraient sa peau, arrivait de l'extérieur et se jeta sur Usopp dont elle enfoui sans cérémonie le nez dans sa poitrine généreuse en le serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

Law pensa à Kaya et eut le cœur serré.

« Vous êtes géniaux, je les ai vendus aussi chers que si ça avait été des vrais ! Les gars, vous êtes fabuleux.

— Nami, je ne peux pas respirer… gémit le garçon entre deux seins.

— Nami, voici Trafalgar Law, notre nouveau membre, signala Robin en regardant la jeune femme avec un regard entendu.

— Oh, enchantée ! » Lâchant Usopp, qui était très rouge, elle se dirigea vers lui et lui planta un baiser sur la joue. « Je suis Nami, ravie de rencontrer l'ami de Kaya. »

Law se tendit. Était-ce une pique ? Arrivait-il en pleine rivalité amoureuse et la rousse essayait-elle d'insinuer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Kaya et lui afin de monopoliser Usopp ? L'ambiance promettait, si c'était le cas.

Mais ayant lâché le brun, la rousse s'était tournée vers le colosse aux cheveux bleus et lui avait sauté dans les bras. Tous les deux paraissaient enchantés et riaient très forts.

À ce moment-là, Sanji revenait avec des rafraîchissements pour tout le monde. Deux coupes différaient des autres par leur exquise décoration.

« Nami chérie, j'ai vu que tu étais revenue. Tu dois avoir terriblement soif. Voilà de quoi te désaltérer. »

Il s'était agenouillé, et c'est agenouillé qu'il tendit à la jeune femme une coupe qu'elle prit en regardant à peine le blond.

« Merci, » dit-elle poliment, et plutôt froidement quand on pensait à la manière dont elle avait salué Usopp et dont elle avait sauté dans les bras de Franky.

Alors que le cuisinier passait en offrant des verres à la ronde, l'autre joliment décoré étant pour Robin, Law jetait des regards mauvais à Usopp. Est-ce qu'il jouait avec le cœur de toutes les femmes ?

« Pas d'allergie alimentaire particulière ? lui demanda Sanji au moment de lui tendre un verre.

— Non, dit Law.

— J'espère que tu apprécieras ce smoothie. Recette secrète et fruits et légumes du jardin. »

Law hocha mécaniquement la tête, et par politesse porta le verre à ces lèvres. Il fut surpris par l'agréable fraîcheur, ainsi que par le goût, très fruité sans être trop sucré.

« C'est délicieux, » déclara-t-il en buvant une autre gorgée. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'à là à quel point il avait soif.

Sanji eut un sourire tout à fait chaleureux cette fois, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les grimaces sirupeuses dont il avait bombardé Robin et Nami.

« Ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui a du goût. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, ici.

— Oy, le cuistot ! fit une voix.

— En parlant du loup, dit le blond en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tête d'algue ?

— Dégage de là, je voudrais parler au nouveau. »

Le ton, rien moins qu'aimable, hérissa Law. Oh, c'est vrai, ça devait être l'autre mâle alpha comme avait dit Franky. Rambo ou Moto ou Zorro enfin un truc en o.

Le blond haussa les épaules : « Avec ta vilaine frimousse, tu vas le faire fuir. » Cela dit il s'écarta et laissa Law face à son camarade.

« Je suis Zoro Roronoa, » dit l'homme aux cheveux verts avec la gravité de quelqu'un qui fait une annonce capitale.

Law se demanda s'il devait saluer ou quelque chose. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, et dit : « Je suis Trafalgar Law. »

Il se sentait cérémonieusement ridicule.

« S'il y en a un qui pisse sur l'autre pour marquer sa dominance, je pleure de rire, je vous préviens, » dit une voix dans le fond qui ressemblait à celle d'Usopp.

Zoro fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et continua : « Notre médecin est jeune.

— Je sais.

— On s'est souvent moqué de lui, d'autres médecins.

— J'imagine, » dit Law, qui deux ou trois semaines plus tôt auraient lui-même fait partie des rieurs s'il n'avait pas détesté par principe les gens qui se moquent des autres.

« Chopper est notre ami.

— Mais enfin, s'impatienta Law, j'ai simplement demandé pourquoi il avait le nez bleu, couleur que l'on associe pas traditionnellement à cette partie du corps. Je ne l'ai pas insulté et je n'ai pas remis en doute ses qualités de médecin. »

Du moins pas à haute voix, nota Law dans sa tête.

« Il pleurait, » insista Zoro avec un ton farouchement protecteur, et Law se dit que pour cette brute à cheveux verts, qui ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose aux émois et à la sensibilité d'un génie adolescent, cela signifiait… et bien il n'en savait lui-même strictement rien, l'adolescence étant une période de sa vie de laquelle il n'aspirait pas vraiment à se souvenir. « Simplement parce que toi aussi tu es médecin, cela ne te donne pas le droit de le juger.

— Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport entre ses qualifications en tant que médecin et son nez bleu, mais puisque tu l'affirmes, je te crois. »

La conversation aurait pu duré encore longtemps, Zoro semblant être d'un genre particulièrement têtu et obstiné et voulant sans doute que Law fasse des excuses au jeune docteur, plutôt crever, quand Robin intervint, et s'adressant à Zoro : « Nous lui avons déjà fait la remarque à ce sujet, et il ne recommencera pas, n'est-ce pas monsieur le chirurgien ? »

Son sourire de louve lui fichait autrement la trouille que les grognements macho de l'autre tas de muscles. Law hocha la tête.

« Et bien tout est parfait, continua Robin, et il ne te reste plus qu'à rencontrer notre président.

— Ce n'est pas Usopp le président ? demanda Law qui avait cru démêler quelque chose à ce propos dans la tirade sans queue ni tête dont le jeune homme l'avait gratifiée.

— Bien sûr que si, Trafalgar Law, fit ledit Usopp, d'un ton rempli d'enthousiasme et en s'appuyant familièrement sur son épaule. Mais il y a encore des esprits obscurcis par les préjugés à convaincre.

— Tiens mais c'est vrai, où est Luffy ? demanda Franky en regardant autour de lui. Un nouveau membre, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours !

— Hey, hey ! Vous êtes tous là, non ? C'est génial !

La voix, jeune, trop aigue pour être celle d'un homme fait, trop grave pour être celle d'un enfant, les surprit et ils se retournèrent afin de voir d'où elle venait.

« Sur le toit ! » cria encore la voix, et Law leva les yeux. Un instant, le soleil l'éblouit et il mit ses mains en visière, se demandant ce qu'il voyait exactement.

Sur le toit de la maison, à califourchon sur la rangée supérieure, un jeune homme leur faisait des grands signes avec un sourire éclatant. Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, à force de faire des gestes aussi amples, le jeune homme glissa.

Il y eut comme un hoquet général, et tous s'élancèrent, sans que cela change grand-chose d'ailleurs, car il n'arriverait pas à temps. Mais le jeune homme se rattrapa à la corniche, les jambes pendantes dans le vide.

Puis, il eut un éclat de rire et délibérément, lâcha.

Law ne put retenir un cri, mais à ce moment il aperçut l'énorme tas de foin sur lequel le jeune homme s'était laissé tomber.

S'extrayant de l'herbe sèche, le jeune homme, qui portait un chapeau de paille attaché au cou, riait à gorge déployé.

« Shi shi, quelles têtes vous faites ! » s'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur comme s'il ne venait pas juste de tomber d'un toit.

Law se retourna et eut la surprise de constater qu'autour de lui, les membres du club souriaient, sourires qui ne tardèrent pas à se transformer en rires.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient inconscients ?

« Oh ! fit Luffy en l'apercevant, tu es le nouveau gars, pas vrai ? Tafal quelque chose. Je ne me souviens plus.

— Trafalgar Law, » fit Law, vaguement irrité, sans s'expliquer pourquoi. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois, ni la dernière, que quelqu'un ne se souviendrait pas de son nom. C'était sans doute le contrecoup d'avoir été témoin de ce qui aurait pu être un terrible et tragique accident.

« Trafa… Taralg… recommença le jeune homme en butant sur les syllabes.

— Tu peux m'appeler Law, » lui signala le chirurgien en se demandant si le jeune homme n'était pas légèrement retardé. Ce qui expliquerait entre autre chose, l'incident du toit.

Mais le brun, toujours dans son tas de paille, ne semblait pas l'écouter, continuant de répéter et d'écorcher son nom.

« Non, déclara-t-il finalement, c'est trop compliqué. Je vais t'appeler Traffy. »

Law le regarda avec une incrédulité mêlée de stupeur. Traffy ? Sérieusement ?

« Je n'aime pas vraiment les surnoms, déclara-t-il un peu froidement.

— Ok, dit Luffy en s'extirpant du tas de foin, se servant de la main tendue par Brook. C'est noté. »

Puis, alors qu'il se relevait et époussetait le foin de ses vêtements, il jeta un regard à tous ceux qui étaient rassemblés.

« Bon, il manque Chopper, mais ce n'est pas grave, je lui dirais après. Voici notre nouveau membre. Désormais il fait partie des nôtres. »

Puis il se tourna vers lui, avec ce sourire solaire qui mit Law un peu mal à l'aise quand il se rappela de l'incident encore très récent du toit, et dit : « Bienvenue parmi nous, Traffy ! »

Et Law comprit que désormais, il serait Traffy.

.

* * *

 _Et oui, ils sont là ! Enfin, tous ! Mouahahaha ! Que le jeu commence !_


	7. Mauvaises graines

_Merci à **Aurore** , **Neechu** , **Akilie** , **Mlle Nyaa** , **PeregrinTouque** , **Psycho Black Wolf** et **Sairinn** pour leurs reviews !_

* * *

.

 **Strawhat Garden**

.

Chapitre 7 : Mauvaises graines

Traffy, puisque Traffy il était, subit la suite de la visite des jardins, escorté par tous les membres qui s'en allaient et revenaient au fur et à mesure, à l'exception de Luffy qui semblait intarissable et lui désignait des tas de plantes avec un grand sourire, se trompant invariablement sur les noms. Un des membres, souvent Robin, rectifiait avec un sourire paisible, et tout le monde avait l'air de trouver ça très normal.

Law admirait plus l'étendue de l'espace que la beauté de l'espace en lui-même, tachant de comprendre comment un terrain de cette ampleur pouvait être disponible pour un jardin dans une telle zone. Certes, le moindre recoin était mis à profit, avec notamment toute une série de terrasses, mais même ainsi, il ne devait pas se tromper en évaluant la grandeur à deux hectares. C'était tout simplement absurde.

« Et maintenant, le plus bel arbre ! déclara Luffy qui semblait se lasser de la visite des vergers et d'une série d'arbres qui donnaient des fruits aux noms aussi fantaisistes que 'boule jaune très sucrée' (« Mirabelle, » indiqua Robin), 'fruit du canard' (« Coings, » précisa Brook) ou le très précieux 'faut pas y toucher ou Nami tape' (« Mandarine, tu n'y touches pas, » signala clairement Nami.)

Il mena Law vers un petit monticule où il n'y avait strictement rien.

Mais rien.

Du tout.

Law se demanda ce qu'il était censé voir.

« C'est un arbre à viande ! expliqua Luffy avec un air ravi. On l'a planté en pleine terre mais on essaie aussi d'avoir des semis. Cela dit, un arbre à viande beau et vigoureux ne peut être planté qu'en pleine terre, dès le début.

— Super truuuuuue ! » expectora Franky en levant les bras, alors que Law sentait lentement l'incrédulité pénétrer jusqu'à son crâne fatigué par la chaleur et le bruit qui l'entourait.

Il jeta un regard alentour, cherchant sur les visages la moindre trace de plaisanterie. Mais non, tous les visages étaient sérieux, comme convaincus par la vérité de cette absurdité profonde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un arbre à viande ? » demanda-t-il par précaution, histoire de se rassurer, de s'entendre dire que c'était une variété d'arbres très rare et très particulière qui avait des fruits ayant une vague ressemblance avec de la viande. Après tout, et il s'en souvenait assez bien de ses lectures de Jules Verne, est-ce qu'il n'existait pas un arbre à pain ?

« Traffy, t'es bête. C'est un arbre avec de la viande dessus.

— Je ne comprends pas, insista-t-il. Ça n'a pas de sens.

— Bien sûr que si ! C'est comme un arbre avec des fruits sauf qu'à la place, on a des steaks ! »

Ses yeux brillaient à cette idée d'une lumière passionnée.

« J'en ferai des vergers entiers. J'en planterai dans toute la ville ! Sanji en fera plein de confiture. »

Est-ce que personne, mais vraiment personne, n'allait oser dire la vérité tellement évidente que Law n'avait pas pensé un jour devoir la formuler à haute voix ? Ils allaient laisser ça au petit nouveau ? Et bien soit, le petit nouveau ne se tairait pas : « Luffy, les steaks ça ne poussent pas sur les arbres.

— Bien sûr que si ! Je l'ai vu ! De mes propres yeux !

— Où ça ? demanda Law avec une incrédulité pure.

— C'est Nami qui me l'a montré ! »

Law se tourna vers Nami, qui lui avait semblé plutôt normale, même si nettement antipathique avec son petit show en compagnie d'Usopp.

« Dans les Sims ! continua Luffy. C'est un jeu vidéo sur la vie réelle. Je ne trouve pas ça très intéressant, continua le jeune homme distraitement, mais dedans il y a des arbres à viande.

— Ce n'est pas possible… gémit Law abasourdi par tant d'idiotie.

— Hey, j'aime bien jouer aux Sims. Ça me détend après une longue journée, se défendit la rousse avec un sourire paisible.

— Parce qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux que de torturer des gens virtuels après avoir passé la journée à torturer des gens réels ? soupira Zoro.

— Arrête d'insulter les dames, espèce de tête d'algue moisie ! Nami est un ange.

— Ouais, le diable aussi l'était… »

Sanji décida que sa maigre patience avait été épuisée et se jeta sur le sabreur.

Law eut à peine un sursaut. Visiblement, ces deux-là se battaient tout le temps et personne n'y attachait d'importance alors pourquoi diable s'en soucierait-il, lui ?

« Et comment tu as réussi à avoir des graines pour cette merveille ? » demanda-t-il avec l'impression de patauger dans l'absurde.

« Nous avons planté des steaks, expliqua Usopp.

— Mais pas des steaks du supermarché, du steak de chez le boucher, précisa Luffy. Que de la meilleure qualité pour mes plantations. »

Law regarda avec attention les autres membres. Tous semblaient sérieux et neutres comme s'il n'y avait rien de grotesque dans tout ça.

Il avait la désagréable impression que l'on se moquait de lui. Et pourtant, d'instinct, il sentait que Luffy ne mentait pas dans son enthousiasme. Mais, et il avait beau connaître le jeune homme depuis dix minutes, ce n'était pas la première fois que la pensée lui venait à l'esprit, est-ce qu'il ne serait pas légèrement retardé ? Est-ce que ce vaste et beau jardin ne serait pas le caprice qu'une famille riche et puissante aurait offert à un de ses membres les plus lents afin de le rendre tout simplement heureux ?

Tous ces gens qui l'entouraient ne serait que des acteurs, des amis sur commande qui, quoique peut-être sincèrement attachés au jeune homme, ne seraient là que pour le distraire. Ce qui expliquerait cette absurdité de l'arbre à viande et cette impassibilité que tous avaient : l'habitude, et le salaire.

Bien sûr, il restait l'hypothèse de la blague, alambiquée et un brin cruelle faite au nouveau venu, hypothèse que Law était loin de rejeter par principe. Si c'était le cas, et ce serait peut-être à cause d'un amour propre trop chatouilleux, Law sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas en rire.

Ils s'éloignèrent du verger, et quoique Luffy insista pour visiter la serre, Sanji parla d'un barbecue en l'honneur de leur nouveau membre, perspective qui sembla faire tout oublier au jeune homme et confirma Law dans sa première hypothèse. Il ressentit une incroyable lassitude et une pointe de déception, dont il ne comprenait pas la raison. Kaya aurait dû le prévenir, au moins à mots couverts, et il lui en voulut un peu. Il lui semblait que si la situation avait été inversée, il n'aurait pas laissé une connaissance, parce qu'au moins maintenant il était clair que la jeune femme ne le considérait pas comme un ami, se rendre dans ce genre d'endroit sans être prévenu.

Il allait entrer dans la maison à la suite des autres, quand Usopp, forcément il fallait que ce soit lui, le retint par la chemise :

« Hey, attends, Traffy. »

Law détestait le surnom mais c'était encore pire dans la bouche de cet imposteur en série.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il un peu sèchement. S'il n'avait pas fait la promesse à Cora de rester au moins une heure, il serait déjà réparti. Il espérait juste qu'on n'allait pas lui reparler, encore, du nez bleu de Chopper. Le gamin devait apprendre à mener ses propres batailles.

« On ne se moquait pas de toi, tout à l'heure, avec l'arbre à viande, dit le jeune homme.

— Mais vous vous moquiez de quelqu'un… de qui ?

— De personne… Ah écoute, c'est un peu compliqué, mais Luffy est comme ça tu vois ? Ce n'est pas qu'il est con ni rien, mais il a des raisonnements absurdes.

— Et donc vous le suivez dans sa folie ? » Le ton était rien moins qu'aimable, il ne savait pas quelle somme était en jeu mais ils ne rendaient pas service à Luffy en le suivant dans son délire.

« On lutte comme on peut, crois-moi. Mais tu vois, le truc, c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment de la folie. Ça marche souvent. Beaucoup plus souvent que ce que ma santé mentale voudrait admettre.

— Alors quoi, vous croyez en l'arbre à viande ?

— Pas vraiment. Et pourtant, si un jour, un truc finit par pousser, et bien je n'en serais pas non plus spécialement étonné.

— Vous devriez consulter. Et je dis ça en tant que professionnel de la médecine. »

Usopp soupira : « Oui. Oui, au début tout le monde est incrédule. Ça m'a fait ça à moi aussi.

— Ça me le fera longtemps, dit Law avec une voix sévère.

— Tu dis ça, et puis un jour, Luffy arrivera et mettra ta vie à l'envers, et tu t'apercevras qu'en fait, elle est enfin à l'endroit et tu te demanderas comment tu as pu vivre si longtemps autrement. »

Law ne voulait pas s'attarder plus longtemps dans une telle conversation. Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Kaya, lança Usopp, comme en derniers recours, Kaya, il l'a sauvée tu sais. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui a donné ce terrain.

— Kaya a fait quoi ? demanda Law, qui avait oublié que la jeune fille n'était pas son amie.

— Et oui, tout ce que tu vois, c'était à Kaya. Parmi toutes les possessions qu'elle possède, s'entend. Elle n'est pas la victime d'une bande d'escrocs, tu peux cesser de faire cette tête.

— Ce club est louche.

— Mais oui, bien sûr qu'il est louche ! Nous sommes tous bizarres ! Et tu ne peux même pas te vanter, avec ta gueule de trois pieds de long et ton titre de chirurgien de génie, d'être le plus mystérieux ou le plus classe d'entre nous. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est… profite du voyage. Et ne te demande pas tant quel est le but parce que de toutes manières avec Luffy, tu ne peux être sûr que d'une chose, c'est l'imprévisible.

— Je garderai ça en tête, dit Law sans chaleur, en se promettant bien d'agir d'une manière ou d'une autre contre ce qui semblait être une association de malfaiteurs.

— Et ne commets pas l'erreur monumentale de prendre Luffy pour un crétin. Parce qu'il l'est, mais pas de la manière dont tu l'imagines. »

Law resta obstinément silencieux.

« D'accord, tu n'es pas convaincu. Moi je t'aurai prévenu, parce qu'une fois que nous aurons trinqué à ta santé, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu feras partie des nôtres. »

Et sur cette annonce qui sonnait comme une menace, du moins du point de vue de Law qui, ayant vécu dans une famille mafieuse n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour s'imaginer la tragédie dans ce jardin bien entretenu, Usopp rentra dans la maison.

Law était tenté de s'enfuir, discrètement, et d'appeler ensuite pour s'excuser en prétextant une urgence, quand il aperçut devant lui Tony Tony Chopper.

« Je suis désolé, commença le jeune médecin, d'avoir réagi comme ça. Parce que je suppose que les autres ont ensuite été pénibles.

— Protecteurs, dit Law qui ne tenait pas particulièrement à se plaindre.

— Je porte du fond de teint d'habitude.

— Oui, ils me l'ont dit…

— Mais ici, je ne suis pas obligé. Parce qu'ils s'en moquent bien que j'ai le nez bleu, ou que je sois médecin à mon âge. Au contraire, ils trouvent ça plutôt chouette. »

Law, s'il ne se qualifiait de génie que dans les moments où il était particulièrement fier de lui, était tout de même assez doué pour avoir été en but, pendant ses études et plus tard aussi, à la jalousie d'abord de ses camarades et ensuite de ses confrères. Même si le jeune médecin exerçait dans une clinique appartenant à ses parents, il ne devait pas être tout à fait à l'abri de ce genre d'ambiance.

« Et donc, ce nez bleu, il ne faut pas en parler ?

— J'étais petit, dit Chopper comme s'il était adulte à présent. J'ai mis mon nez au dessus d'une préparation de mon père, et ça m'a teint le nez en bleu. Et peu importe tout ce qu'on a essayé de faire, ce n'est jamais parti.

— Moi j'ai DEATH marqués sur mes phalanges, dit Law en montrant ses mains.

— Mais ce n'est pas une expérience, fit remarqué Chopper comme s'il ne voyait pas le rapport.

— Non, mais j'emmerde le monde et tout ceux à qui ça ne plairait pas.

— Alors mon nez bleu…

— Tu ne devrais pas avoir à te mettre du fond de teint tout court, dit Law en regardant d'un air songeur les lettres noires. » À une époque de sa vie, cela avait été si important d'avoir ces mots marqués dans sa chair.

« Tu parles comme Luffy, fit Chopper avec un sourire timide. Tu es gentil, en fait. »

D'accord, c'était peut-être un gang de malfaiteurs, des escrocs en série ou même une secte. Mais Law avait du mal à croire que l'adolescent faisait partie du complot. Comme Kaya, ce devait être une victime de plus.

À ce moment-là, on les appela de l'intérieur, et une fête de seulement dix personnes s'organisa, qui, vu le chahut, semblait plutôt être pour cinquante.

Brook, déguisé en Soul King qu'il imitait avec un vrai talent, leur offrit un concert improvisé, tandis que Sanji avait un préparé un repas qui, à la grande surprise de Law qui n'était pas un grand mangeur, se révéla délicieux.

Il discuta surtout avec Chopper, qui avait des opinions tout à fait remarquables et qui publiait régulièrement des articles dans la Revue Médicale sous un pseudonyme, et les autres ne semblèrent pas désireux de se mêler à leur conversation. Robin passait parfois et jetait quelques phrases, avec une intelligence et une science qui étonna Law. Sans se revendiquer médecin, la jeune femme avait dû au moins faire quelques études de biologie.

« J'ai parfois été anthropologue, dit-elle avec un sourire, comme s'il y avait une plaisanterie dedans. Je suis très versée en cadavres. »

C'était intriguant et inquiétant à la fois, et Law, sagement, décida de ne pas pousser plus loin ses interrogations.

Luffy fut, en dehors de Robin et de Chopper, le seul qui sembla réellement s'intéresser à lui, mais il le faisait avec une insistance d'autant plus pénible qu'une fois sur deux, il n'écoutait la réponse.

Une fois, il se pendit à la balustrade du balcon du premier étage par les pieds, et la tête en bas, demanda à Law s'il souriait parfois, et alors que Law hésitait sur la manière d'interpréter cette question, celui-ci s'était laissé tombé, se retournant comme un chat juste avant de toucher le sol et avait déclaré que de toutes manières, ça ne rendait pas ses tatouages moins cools et que son frère aussi avec un tatouage, mais sur le dos, et qu'il voulait une grande statue en bronze dans le jardin.

Finalement, ils trinquèrent à sa santé, mais c'est sans entrain que Law choqua son verre contre ceux des autres membres.

« Tu fais partie des nôtres, » déclara Luffy, qui semblait vraiment être un gentil garçon en mal d'affection et d'amitié.

Mais en quittant le domaine plus tard, et alors que la fête battait toujours son plein, Law pensa en lui-même qu'il ne remettrait jamais les pieds à Strawhat Garden.

.

Trouver un prétexte ne fut pas difficile, même si Kaya se montra déçue quand il lui annonça qu'il n'avait pas le temps de retourner au club le mardi suivant. Ce n'était pas faux à proprement parler, il n'avait effectivement pas le temps, mais il était vrai aussi qu'il n'avait pas cherché à dégager son emploi du temps.

« Ils seront tristes de ne pas te voir, dit-elle simplement, non en manière de chantage, mais comme un fait.

— Franchement, dit-il sans lever la tête de son rapport, peut-être parce qu'il n'osait pas tout à fait la regarder en face, je ne crois pas que ce soit pour moi. L'ambiance est très particulière.

— Oui, dit doucement Kaya, elle l'est. Au revoir, Law, à demain. »

Elle quitta le bureau sans attendre de réponse, seule marque d'humeur qu'elle se permit. Le lendemain, elle était redevenue tout à fait elle-même. « Ils te passent le bonjour, » dit-elle simplement. De temps en temps, elle lui en parlait, quand elle pensait qu'une anecdote pourrait le faire rire ou sourire, mais elle ne lui proposa jamais d'y retourner.

Cora ne prit pas la nouvelle aussi bien : « Mais tu as dit que c'était amusant, plaida-t-il.

— J'ai dit qu'ils étaient tous fous là-dedans.

— Mais tu souriais en disant ça.

— Tu n'en sais rien, nous étions au téléphone.

— Depuis le temps, si tu crois que je ne sais pas entendre tes sourires.

— De toutes manières, je n'ai pas le temps.

— Est-ce que tu as cherché à prendre le temps, au moins ? »

Law pouvait mentir à n'importe qui au monde.

« Non. »

Sauf bien sûr à Cora.

« Ça te ferait du bien d'avoir un passe-temps…

— Mais pourquoi spécifiquement le jardinage ?

— Mais pourquoi spécifiquement rien du tout ?

— Cora, je travaille comme un dingue, et c'est vrai qu'ils étaient sympas mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

— Te morfondre en attendant que le temps passe n'est pas une 'autre chose à faire'. »

Law ne répondit pas, et après un instant de silence, il entendit un soupir dans le combiné. « Bon, et bien tu feras comme tu veux. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas conquérir cette petite Kaya…

— Pitié, non, pas encore cette conversation ! »

Cora rit, et la conversation bascula sur la vie sentimentale de Law, un thème qu'il n'appréciait guère plus, mais qui ne lui laissait pas un arrière-goût particulièrement amer. Après avoir assuré Cora qu'il ne lui donnerait pas de petits-enfants à gâter de sitôt, ou plus exactement jamais, il raccrocha et passa une soirée tranquille à s'abrutir devant la télé, affligé par la bêtise des programmes.

Finalement, fatigué, il alla se coucher tôt.

Il rêva d'un grand jardin plein de soleil, où une grande fête était donnée. Lamy et Kaya dansaient, Cora trinquait avec Jean Bart, Shachi et Penguin faisaient brûler des fruits et des jouets en riant comme des fous, tandis que, redevenu enfant, il jouait à la balançoire avec Bepo. Ses parents étaient là aussi, jeunes comme il ne les avaient vu qu'en photo, et visiblement amoureux. Quand Law se réveilla le lendemain, il n'en gardait aucun souvenir qu'une légère mélancolie qui le poursuivit toute la journée.

Finalement, celui qui prit la chose le plus mal, ce fut d'une manière surprenante, Monkey D Luffy.

Environ deux semaines après sa visite à Strawhat Garden, et alors que l'impression de cet après-midi étrange commençait à s'effacer pour de bon, un numéro inconnu l'appela sur son portable.

« Allo ?

— Traffy, explosa une voix vaguement familière dans son oreille, pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? »

Le surnom hideux lui donna immédiatement une indication sur l'identité de son interlocuteur.

« Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ? »

Law suspectait que ça commençait par Ka et finissait par ya.

« Hein ? Bah c'est marqué sur ton formulaire d'inscription ! Mais on s'en fout de ça. Pourquoi t'es pas revenu ? »

Law articula une excuse silencieuse pour Kaya, et soupira : « Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai trop de travail.

— Ouais, Kaya a dit quelque chose dans le genre, mais elle aussi elle est docteur et elle a le temps.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ça ne l'est pas. Écoute, je suis un peu occupé là et…

— Attends, je te passe Chopper. Il est docteur aussi. Il va t'expliquer comment organiser ton temps. »

Law eut une espèce de hoquet de stupeur indigné qui sonna avec un couinement plutôt aigu que n'aurait pas renié Pica dans ses bons jours.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide à organiser mon temps. »

Mais déjà, la voix encore enfantine de l'adolescent résonnait dans le combiné.

« Traffy, Luffy me dit que tu as besoin d'aide pour t'organiser. Je ne crois pas que ce soit tout à fait le cas, mais je peux t'aider en quelque chose ? »

Dieu, qu'il était difficile de détester quelqu'un d'aussi poli et mature. Law avait l'impression de n'être rien de plus qu'un gosse boudeur et jaloux, incapable d'accepter le génie chez les autres.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je n'ai simplement pas le temps de venir jardiner.

— Oh, c'est dommage. Mais il suffit de le dire à Luffy…

— Je lui ai dit.

— Ah, c'est qu'il est très crédule, mais parfois, il est très perspicace quand il s'agit de détecter les mensonges. J'essaierai de lui expliquer. »

Law laissa passer la pique, tâchant d'emmagasiner de la rancune envers le jeune docteur, et dit : « Il ne va pas revenir à la charge ?

— Si, probablement, mais il finira bien par se lasser à un moment ou à un autre.

— Chopper ! entendit-il dans le fond, tu lui as dit ?

— C'est compliqué Luffy.

— Mais il est membre, il est obligé de revenir, on a trinqué, continuait la voix de Luffy.

— Oh, oh, fit une nouvelle voix dans le récepteur, le grand Usopp à l'appareil. Tu sais Traffy, t'as l'air d'un bon gars et tout, même si t'es un peu flippant, alors je vais tâcher de te prévenir gentiment. La dernière fois qu' _il_ a déclaré qu'un membre était membre, et ce malgré l'avis dudit membre, ce pauvre Franky a eu les fesses à l'air pendant tout un après-midi et a failli perdre ses couilles.

— C'est un club de jardinage, pas une secte quand même ! » En lui-même, Law commençait à en douter.

« Je sais, dit Usopp. Moi, je te préviens, c'est tout. Et au passage, bonne chance. Même si tu sais, connaissant Luffy, on finira forcément par se recroiser. »

Sur cette prédiction dont la perspective ne l'enchantait guère, la ligne fut coupée et Law resta un long moment à regarder son portable en se demandant au juste ce qui venait de se passer.

Cela dit, comme il n'eut plus de nouvelles, il en conclut que le jeune homme avait dû se faire une raison et qu'il n'entendrait plus parler de toute cette histoire si ce n'est dans les anecdotes que Kaya continuait de lui raconter occasionnellement.

Dans son appartement, le rosier, baptisé Rosier dans un élan d'inspiration de Jean Bart, et le cactus, baptisé Catarina du nom d'une ex petite amie de Shachi dont le caractère soutenait apparemment une comparaison tout à fait piquante avec le végétal, avait rejoint Gérard et restaient les seuls témoins de son incursion dans le monde des jardins.

Et le temps fit ce que le temps fait toujours : il passa.

.

* * *

 _Toute cette histoire est quand même partie de cette réflexion que je me suis faite en jouant aux Sims que Luffy adorerait les arbres à viande. Ça m'émeut tout plein d'enfin pouvoir caser cette référence ! x) Oh, et ne vous inquiétez pas, Law va revoir Luffy très bientôt ! Maintenant que j'ai réussi à les réunir, je ne vais certainement pas les séparer ! Seulement voilà, Law est tout sauf docile. Méchant Law. Doffy va venir te punir si tu continues comme ça..._


	8. Une fleur pourpre dans la nuit

_Merci à **Neechu** , **PeregrinTouque** , **MayAsuna** , **Nyaa** , **Aurore** , **Blablabla** (Bigre, c'est le genre de reviews pour laquelle on assassinerait quelqu'un :D ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant) et **WinnieBolton** pour leurs reviews !_

* * *

.

 **Strawhat Garden**

.

Chapitre 8 : Une fleur pourpre dans la nuit

Son anniversaire. La belle affaire. Un an de moins avant sa mort. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas formidablement impatient de fêter cette excellente nouvelle ?

La réponse était non, clairement. Et avait peut-être à voir avec le fait que cette année, Cora ne pouvait pas venir. Il avait donc dû se contenter dès minuit d'une ribambelle de messages tous plus écœurants les uns que les autres, incluant des photos de chiots, de chatons, de poulains, de canetons avec des grands messages pailletés et brillants. Il semblait que Cora passait toute l'année à les stocker pour les lui envoyer d'un seul coup, car chaque année, Law était assailli par la même inondation de petits animaux mignons, et ce n'était jamais les mêmes.

Il le savait parce qu'il avait vérifié.

Il avait vérifié parce qu'il gardait les messages de Cora.

Et d'accord, peut-être qu'il avait un léger problème vis-à-vis de sa relation avec son père mais voilà, c'était son père justement. Le fait qu'il soit encore le centre de sa vie à son âge n'était pas alarmant, juste… anormal. Et l'anormal était bien. Bepo avec son costume d'ours était tout à fait anormal, et c'était très bien.

Quoique non, en fait. Bepo avec son costume d'ours, l'avait scandaleusement eu et traîné hors de chez lui pour fêter ce passage à la trentaine que Law n'acceptait qu'en grinçant des dents. Puisqu'il fallait absolument célébrer ce grand jour, ses amis auraient tout aussi bien pu le faire depuis chez lui, avec un pack de bières et un gâteau acheté à la boulangerie du coin.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de célébrer particulièrement ce passage à une nouvelle tranche de dizaine. Mais ses amis avaient été péniblement insistants, et il avait fini par céder parce que Law avait beau se le cacher à lui-même et paraître inflexible, ses amis savaient admirablement bien jouer sur ses sentiments.

Au moins avait-il réussi à éviter le restaurant. Non, ils se contenteraient d'un pub, mangeraient et boiraient tranquillement avant de se séparer et de rentrer chacun chez soi.

« Tu pourras essayer de le faire en bonne compagnie, avait suggéré Penguin, ce qui lui avait valu un regard morne.

« Tu deviens comme ta mère.

— Nan, maman veut une jeune fille sage et respectable, à qui tu passes l'anneau. Moi je te parle d'une femme qui serait tout sauf sage et avec qui tu pourras t'envoyer en l'air et oublier par la suite.

— Charmant.

— Je sais. On voulait te payer une pute pour tes trente ans mais Jean Bart a fait sa radine. »

Law se tourna vers son gigantesque ami : « Merci, » dit-il sincèrement ému de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui avait du bon sens et prenait ses envies en compte.

« De rien, dit Jean Bart. Moi j'étais d'accord pour investir dans un gigolo, mais ils n'ont pas voulu non plus.

— D'accord, allez tous mourir, grogna Law au milieu d'un éclat de rire général.

— On est presque arrivé ! Vous allez voir, c'est un super endroit, l'ambiance est du tonnerre, les filles sont charmantes et en plus ce n'est pas trop cher, déclara Penguin.

— De toutes manières, on s'en fiche, c'est Law qui paie ! s'exclama Shachi.

— Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? C'est mon anniversaire, que je sache !

— Bah justement, la note, c'est cadeau ! contra Bepo.

— Ça ne marche pas comme ça, » grogna le chirurgien, plus pour la forme que par réelle indignation car il savait bien que ses amis attendraient un autre jour pour lui laisser la note.

Ils tournèrent dans une des plus grandes avenues de la ville pour arriver soudain dans une rue nettement plus étroite, à une seule voie. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui était tombée, seules les vitrines étaient allumées et parmi elles, un pub répandait sur le trottoir une flaque de lumière jaune, entrecoupée des ombres des clients passant devant la porte et la vaste fenêtre.

« Le Moby Dick, lut Law sur l'enseigne en forme de baleine.

— Et c'est vrai que l'ambiance a l'air d'être pas mal, » dit Jean Bart en poussant la porte.

Comme un torrent qui se gonfle d'un coup, un bruit de foule explosa aux oreilles des cinq amis qui se retrouvèrent catapultés dans une ambiance chaleureuse et agréable qui faisait un contraste saisissant avec l'extérieur où le vent d'automne commençait à souffler dans les rues assombries.

Law apprécia la chaleur mais plus modérément le bruit. Il savait que dans quelques minutes, il se serait habitué, et que parlant avec ses compagnons, ils ajouteraient encore au volume sonore, mais en attendant le choc lui fut désagréable.

Il y avait pourtant relativement peu de monde, et ils trouvèrent sans peine une table pour quatre, qui heureusement était assez grande pour les accueillir tous les cinq, la silhouette de Jean Bart et le costume de Bepo ne rendant pas les choses faciles.

Ce dernier resta en arrière alors que les autres s'étaient approchés du bar pour commander quand Law réalisa que personne n'avait interpellé Bepo sur son drôle d'accoutrement, que personne même ne semblait avoir remarqué. C'était étonnant. Un silence suivant généralement l'apparition de Bepo quand il entrait quelque part pour la première fois.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Non, les gens ne les regardaient même pas.

« Bonsoir, dit une voix qui sonna vaguement familière aux oreilles de Law, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Law se retourna vers le bar et croisa une figure constellée de tâche de rousseurs, un visage aimable dont le sourire remontait jusqu'au regard noir, même si on y voyait la fatigue se dessiner en poche sous les yeux.

Il le reconnut immédiatement sans pourtant pouvoir dire où ou quand il avait vu cette tête là. Ce fut quand il aperçut finalement le tatouage, avec cette ridicule faute d'orthographe, qu'il se souvint. Ace. Le frère de Luffy et de Sabo. Lui ne semblait pas particulièrement le reconnaître, surtout qu'il ne portait pas du tout la même tenue que pendant l'exposition florale, près de quatre mois plus tôt. Sans le tatouage, Law aurait été lui-même incapable de le resituer correctement.

Law commanda la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, une bière pression, tandis que Jean Bart demandait un whiskey irlandais, ayant toujours prétendu que le whiskey avait été volé par les Écossais. Quant à Penguin et à Shachi, ils demandèrent une girafe, pour eux deux.

« On a pas, fit Ace avec un sourire. C'était pas assez. On a dû inventer la baleine.

— Va pour la baleine ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur, ayant la très visible intention de boire ce soir à outrance.

Bepo leur avait dit de demander une bière brune, d'une marque que Law ne reconnut pas.

Ils ajoutèrent deux rations d'ailes de poulet épicé, à partager entre eux. Jean Bart se battit un instant avec Penguin pour payer, mais fut distrait par Shachi qui s'extasiait sur la baleine : avec sa forme ronde en forme de baleine, elle devait contenir quelque chose comme cinq ou six litres.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table, coincée entre le bar et la baie vitrée. Dehors, la nuit était un gouffre.

« Je vous préviens, je ne porte personne, » déclara Law en voyant la joie avec laquelle ses deux amis posaient la monstruosité sur la table. Il n'imaginait que trop leur état après ça.

« C'est bon, on trouvera des jolies filles avec qui le partager, et toi tu te morfondras avec ta triste bière pression.

— Au moins, je serais capable de reconnaître une fille d'un gorille.

— Hey ! Elle était très bien Géraldine. D'accord, elle était plutôt grande…

— Bien un mètre quatre-vingt-dix au garrot, rappela tranquillement Bepo.

— … et plutôt enveloppée…

— Je pense bien, quand on passe les deux cents livres, on peut même dire grosse, souligna Shachi.

— … et c'est vrai qu'elle était un peu poilue…

— Tu pouvais faire des tresses avec les poils de ses jambes, et ça c'est toi qui nous l'as dit, dit Jean Bart

— Mais elle était très gentille…

— … elle t'a cassé une chaise sur la tête quand tu lui as dit que c'était juste pour un soir, rappela Law.

— Bon, d'accord, mais elle était authentique au moins ! »

Il y eut divers rires.

« Et puis franchement, confessa Penguin, j'étais surtout soulagée de découvrir que ce n'était pas la sœur de Jean Bart. Ou pire, Jean Bart avec une perruque.

— Tu veux que je te casse une chaise sur la tête pour comparer ? proposa aimablement le colosse.

— Nous sommes là pour fêter l'anniversaire de Law, rappela finalement Bepo, pas pour discuter de la triste vie sexuelle de Penguin.

— Ou de ce qui pousserait Jean Bart à porter une perruque, glissa Shachi.

— Je peux t'assommer aussi, il y a assez de siège dans le coin pour ça. »

Ace poussa vers eux deux assiettes d'aile de poulets devant eux et leur lança joyeusement par-dessus le comptoir : « Les bagarre, c'est dehors !

— Vous avez de la chance qu'il fasse froid, » conclut Jean Bart.

Tous installés dans l'espace réduit, ils trinquèrent ensemble à la santé et à l'anniversaire de Law, qui se sentit un tout petit attendri de les voir là, réunis pour lui.

« Attention, prévint Shachi, Law a l'air de vouloir faire un discours.

— Oh non, je ne suis pas encore assez ivre pour que cette idée me fasse rire, gémit Penguin.

— Allez vous faire voir, » grogna Law qui effectivement se préparait à dire quelques mots. Puis prenant une gorgée de son verre, il déclara d'un ton sinistre : « Ouais, c'est définitif, je n'aime pas la bière. »

Un petit tollé suivit ces mots, qui se transforma en fou rire quand Bepo raconta la vraie raison pour laquelle Law ne supportait plus la bière. L'histoire avait déjà été raconté plusieurs fois mais elle continuait de toujours autant faire rire ses amis : sa première soirée de médecine. Il avait cru jusque là que parce que, plus jeune, il finissait les verres des adultes au Manoir Donquixote, il tenait l'alcool. C'était peut-être le cas en général mais pas de la bière en particulier. Après un strip-tease particulièrement peu langoureux, il avait clamé son amour au monde et en particulier à Grenouille qui resterait toujours la femme de sa vie.

C'était une soirée tranquille, agréable, ponctuée de rires de plus en plus faciles au fur et à mesure que le volume colossal de la baleine baissait, ce qui, mine de rien, impressionnait tout de même énormément Law. Lui se contentait de siroter sa bière, avec une petite grimace à chaque gorgée.

Un groupe entra alors dans le bar, où avaient défilé plusieurs clients et qui s'était rempli peu à peu. Du coin de l'œil, Law reconnut vaguement une chevelure bleue et une autre verte, et il entendit un « Bonsoiiiirrrrrrrrr » claironnant qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Franky, et de ce qu'il en voyait tous les membres de Strawhat Garden, venaient de débarquer.

L'imminence d'une rencontre entre eux et lui le laissa incroyablement gêné. En fait, il souhaitait que personne ne le reconnaisse et partir discrètement. A proprement parler, il sentait que quelque part, il n'avait pas agi correctement et il sentait toujours un vague malaise en pensant à eux.

« ACE ! cria la voix de Luffy, j'ai faim ! À MANGER !

— T'as déjà mangé à Sunny, morfale ! déclara la voix de Nami. Ace, ne l'écoute pas.

— Il ferait beau voir que je ne nourrisse pas mon frère !

— D'accord, mais je refuse de payer, je te préviens !

— Désolé Luffy, la cuisine est fermée… » Ace changeait visiblement d'avis.

« Mais regarde, eux, ils ont à manger ! »

Luffy désigna leur table, sans même regarder, comme juste guider par son odorat. Bien sûr, il y eut comme un mouvement de tête général, et tous regardèrent vers la direction dans laquelle le doigt pointait.

Et bien sûr, tous les reconnurent.

« TRAFFY ! s'exclama Luffy qui avait finir par tourner également les yeux vers eux.

— Traffy ? répéta Penguin avec l'incrédulité joyeuse d'un gamin à qui on annonce que Noël arrive avec six mois d'avance.

— Traffy ? insista Shachi avec une douceur angélique qui présageait un long et douloureux enfer.

— Traffy ? rugit Jean Bart en éclatant de rire.

— Traffy ? » fit finalement Bepo avec un ton trahi qui disait : 'Que m'as-tu caché d'autre comme secret honteux ?'

Mais Law n'eut pas le temps de se perdre dans les réactions de ses amis, car plusieurs des membres de Strawhat se dirigeaient vers lui, à savoir Luffy, Chopper et Usopp.

« Traffy, fit Usopp, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. » Puis plus bas, sur un ton un peu plus complice : « Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait.

— Bonjour Law, » fit Chopper avec un petit sourire aimable qui lui prouvait bien qu'il ne lui en voulait plus pour cette ridicule histoire de nez bleu, actuellement d'une couleur peau parfaitement normale. Le fond de teint, bien sûr.

« Mais pourquoi t'es pas revenu ? » demanda Luffy sans s'embarrasser de salutations, en s'asseyant près de lui pour mieux plonger la main dans les ailes de poulet.

Law sentit une vague de malaise le saisir, et il resta un instant sans pouvoir rien dire tant la culpabilité l'oppressait soudain. Il ne se sentait pas très fier d'être parti sans un mot, sans même avoir jamais rappelé.

« Parce qu'il avait des choses à faire et pas beaucoup de temps, expliqua Usopp, qui sans sembler prendre son parti, semblait au moins comprendre que le sujet le gênait.

— Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? reprit Luffy, en reprenant aussitôt une aile de poulet.

— Luffy, commença Law qui était à nouveau pris par ce sentiment de pitié triste en voyant le jeune homme, je ne pense pas que je reviendrai.

— Si, si, dit Luffy. On a trinqué. On est amis. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est quand.

— Écoute, j'ai beaucoup de travail, et…

— Oui, je sais Chopper m'a expliqué. Que tu n'avais pas le temps et tout mais là, tu n'es pas au travail.

— Euh, Luffy, il a le droit de se reposer aussi, tu ne crois pas ? fit remarquer Usopp en tentant une approche moins directe.

— Écoute, fit Penguin en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Luffy pour attirer son attention : _Traffy_ fait ce qu'il veut de son temps libre, et s'il n'est pas d'humeur à planter des radis, et bien il n'est pas d'humeur à planter des radis. »

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de menace dans les paroles ou l'attitude de Penguin, toujours joyeux, mais comme un avertissement. Quelque soit son enchantement par rapport au surnom de Traffy, il ne voulait pas non plus que son ami se sente trop mal à l'aise. Cela dit, l'alcool lui donnait un peu de lourdeur dans le ton.

« Luffy n'a jamais dit le contraire, s'empressa de dire Chopper, qui ne voulait pas que la situation se crispe et dégénère.

— Si ! clama Luffy, boudeur. Traffy est notre ami et il ne vient plus nous voir ! »

À nouveau, Law ressentit cette sensation de malaise, celle d'avoir fait une faute en ne retournant pas au Thousand Sunny, en n'essayant pas de faire quelque chose pour ce jeune homme qui avait clairement un problème et dont les autres profitaient.

Sa culpabilité se manifestait d'une manière physique, et il sentait un réel mal-être à côtoyer le jeune homme. Il avait un poids dans l'estomac et peu s'en fallait qu'il n'ait les mains moites.

« Luffy, dit-il en essayant d'être calme et de ne pas rougir comme un adolescent pris en faute sous le regard du jeune homme, je ne pense pas que je vais retourner à Sunny. Je n'en ai pas envie.

— Oh, » fit le jeune homme comme saisi d'une révélation subite, puis se retournant avec désinvolture : « D'accord. Je n'ai jamais forcé personne à faire quoique ce soit. »

Un rire étranglé s'échappa de la gorge de Chopper et Usopp fut saisi d'une toux clairement dubitative.

« Mais Traffy est un ami maintenant, on a trinqué ensemble. Rien ne peut changer ça. »

Law se sentit incroyablement ému, et à nouveau il eut au creux de l'estomac cette sensation vraiment pénible. Il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'on l'ait poursuivi ainsi d'une offre d'amitié et ça le touchait.

« Et toi, fit Luffy en se tournant vers Bepo, tu es un ours. Pourquoi tu es un ours ?

— Luffy, dit Chopper d'une voix mortifiée, on ne demande pas aux gens ce genre de chose.

— Mais c'est un ours… Dis l'ours, tu veux pas devenir mon ami ? »

Law sentit une irritation justifiée par son émotion antérieure. Et dire que quelques secondes plus tôt, il se sentait touché cette amitié offerte alors que visiblement, ce singe l'offrait et la répandait à tout vent.

Finalement, ses amis arrivèrent à convaincre de Luffy de les laisser tranquille, et après avoir chipé une dernière aile de poulet, les trois jeunes gens s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre leurs compagnons mais pour Law la soirée était entachée du souvenir pénible de cette rencontre.

« Alors, c'était les barjots du club de jardinage ? demanda Jean Bart.

— Tu nous en as caché des choses, Traffy, fit Penguin avec un sourire. Genre des surnoms tout doux qu'on te donne en secret…

— Ou genre qu'il y a de ces jolis petits lots dans ledit club, fit Shachi en admirant les silhouettes de Nami et de Robin. Oh mon dieu, tu crois que je peux y entrer moi ?

— Bepo, puisque Traffy ici présent est officiellement cramé, tu es prié d'entrer dans ce club et de nous faire rencontrer ces deux déesses.

— Je prends la brune, déclara le châtain.

— Ça tombe bien, je prends la rousse, approuva Penguin.

— Dans vos rêves, fit remarquer Jean Bart. Elles sont totalement hors de votre ligue.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, un homme déterminé peut arriver à tout !

— Je vous invite, une fois n'est pas coutume, à reluquer leurs fesses. »

Comme un seul homme, les deux se retournèrent et virent la main de Nami dans la poche arrière du jean que portait Robin.

« Hey, ça ne veut rien dire, elles peuvent juste être super copines.

À ce moment-là, Robin dit quelque chose qui sembla faire rire la rousse, et cette dernière piqua un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune.

Law songea à l'attitude de la rousse envers Usopp et se sentit insensiblement rassuré pour Kaya. Même si à proprement parler, Usopp était un vaurien, au moins, il ne la trompait pas sur ce point-là. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu, cela dit. Pourtant, au fond de lui-même, et tout en le considérant toujours comme un menteur pathétique, Law devait admettre que Usopp ne ressemblait pas au terrible prédateur qu'il s'était imaginé, détail qui l'agaçait encore plus.

« Putain, c'est encore mieux comme ça, rêva un instant Penguin. Bepo, il faut que tu rentres dans ce club. Vraiment.

— Je n'ai pas tellement envie de vivre votre vie sexuelle par procuration, signala l'homme-ours.

— Pff, pour ce qu'elle vaut, ta vie sexuelle à toi. »

Law n'intervenait pas, silencieux. Le malaise persistait et juste de savoir Luffy et ses amis dans la salle lui donnait envie de partir. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prévu qu'avec son frère comme barman, le jeune homme risquait assurément de venir faire un tour.

« Et si nous allions ailleurs ? déclara-t-il soudain. Manger quelque chose de plus consistant, » expliqua-t-il, cherchant une excuse et désignant les ailes de poulet que la gloutonnerie de Luffy avait presque achevées.

« Je ne bouge pas tant que je n'ai pas fini la baleine, déclara Penguin en montrant la boule ronde en forme de cétacé où surnageait encore la moitié du liquide.

— Pareil, renchérit Shachi. Et si t'as faim, ils font des supers hamburgers.

— Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Bepo, plus perceptif.

Law ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi mais effectivement, il ne se sentait pas bien. Jean Bart le regarda avec un air dubitatif : « T'es bien un peu pâle…

— Je crois que c'est la bière, » se défendit Law, qui n'avait pourtant même pas fini de boire son verre. Il n'avait aucun souvenir que la bière en particulier lui fit cet effet-là. Dans l'absolu, il se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt les ailes de poulets qui n'étaient pas aussi fraîches que ce que l'aurait voulu la réglementation en vigueur.

« Ok, déclara Jean Bart, c'est dommage, mais je crois qu'on va rentrer… »

Shachi et Penguin ne protestèrent qu'à demi cette fois, jetant même des regards inquiets vers leur ami. Ils étaient pourtant déjà bien imbibés, mais même ainsi, leur préoccupation dominait leur envie de faire la fête.

Après avoir salué d'un signe de tête les rares membres de Strawhat qui remarquèrent sa sortie, et escorté de tous ses amis, Law sortit dehors. Il eut immédiatement l'impression qu'il respirait plus librement.

Comme si jusqu'ici, il avait manqué d'air sans s'en rendre compte.

« Ça va mieux, dit-il.

— On y retourne, alors ? firent Shachi et Penguin d'une même voix pleine d'espoir.

— Je ne préfère pas, fit Law, ce qui lui valut un double soupir de la part de ses deux amis un peu gris.

— On finira la fête un autre jour, promit Bepo. Et cette fois, ce sera Law qui paiera. »

Law aurait accepté n'importe quoi du moment qu'il n'avait pas à retourner dans ce bar.

Ils se mirent en marche.

Il faisait froid et une fine pluie commençait à tomber, un genre de pluie que le vent emporte et fait tourbillonner pour mieux glacer les malchanceux qui sont dehors.

Law souffla et un peu de buée sortit. Il se sentait pourtant mieux ici que dans le bar.

Ils étaient sur le point de tourner dans l'avenue, quand ils entendirent une détonation formidable. L'onde de choc les percuta comme un vent violent, et ils se retournèrent tous.

Ça venait du Moby Dick.

Des cris avaient suivi aussitôt, et par la devanture réduite en morceau, des clients s'échappaient en hurlant. Une épaisse fumée s'échappait du local, déjà teintée par les reflets d'or et de pourpre de l'incendie, laissant voir des gens qui fuyaient, des bouts de devanture, des bouts de meubles, des bouts de corps peut-être.

« Law, je crois bien que je t'aime, mon pote, murmura Penguin, totalement dégrisé.

— Putain, si tu ne nous avais pas sortis de là, on serait en steack haché, » continua Shachi, avec une voix presque tremblante.

Bepo avait déjà décroché son téléphone et il avait appelé les services d'urgence.

Bientôt, on entendrait la première sirène. Law la souhaita, avec une intensité qui le dépassa.

Mais d'ici là, combien mourraient, faute de soin immédiat ?

Law fit un pas.

« Où tu vas ? Hey, Law ! Reviens mais qu'est-ce que fous ? C'est dangereux ! »

Bien sûr que ça l'était.

Law s'étonnait d'être aussi froidement logique. Rien ne disait qu'une seconde explosion n'aurait pas lieu. C'était même plus que probable.

Et pourtant, à l'instant, seul comptait la différence qu'il pouvait faire, les vies qu'il pouvait éventuellement sauver.

« Je suis médecin ! » cria-t-il sans se retourner, et en se mettant au contraire à courir.

S'il pouvait sauver une vie, même au risque de la sienne, alors il devait le faire.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, tenace, obstinée, l'image de Luffy était devant lui : _Mais Traffy est un ami maintenant, on a trinqué ensemble. Rien ne peut changer ça._

.

* * *

 _*sifflote* Je vous avais dit qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés longtemps !_


	9. A la racine des pissenlits

_Merci à **Neechu** et à **docteurcactus** pour leur review ! (un de mes rêves dans la vie c'est d'un jour maîtriser la règle grammaticale de 'leur')_

* * *

.

 **Strawhat Garden**

.

Chapitre 9 : À la racine des pissenlits

Avec la sensation terrible de ne rien pouvoir faire, Law s'approcha du carnage. À présent, le Moby Dick brûlait. Dans la nuit, une gigantesque colonne de fumée obscurcissait les lumières de la ville et piquait les yeux.

L'odeur était épouvantable, un mélange de bois brûlé et de chair cramée. Law savait, de par son expérience au service des grands brûlés, qu'il devrait prendre une très longue douche pour arriver à s'en défaire.

Mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux lui fit oublier le futur et toute potentielle douche : il y avait des corps partout, et Law s'approcha du premier, sans se soucier le moins du monde de ceux qui courraient. S'ils pouvaient marcher, alors ceux-là n'avaient pas besoin de lui, du moins pas tout de suite.

Il reconnut à la lumière vacillante de l'incendie la silhouette de Sanji, dont les cheveux prenaient des reflets d'or sur le trottoir. Des reflets d'or teintés de pourpre et de sang.

« Hey, Sanji, dit-il, Sanji tu m'entends ? »

Dans le vacarme, il guettait une réaction, même légère, mais ce fut deux yeux bleus qui s'ouvrirent. Ils s'égarèrent un instant sur le visage de Law, mais retrouvèrent bientôt une acuité et une précision presque surnaturelle.

« Traffy. L'explosion. Comment vont les filles ? »

Law jeta un regard vers les autres corps. Plus loin, il vit une silhouette qui ressemblait à celle de Robin penchée sur un corps qu'il crut féminin.

« Robin a l'air d'aller bien.

— Nami-chérie… ?

— Je pense qu'elle va s'en tirer aussi. » Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ça n'avait aucune importance.

Autour d'eux, Law entendait la première rumeur des sirènes, les ambulances, les pompiers, la police.

Tout à coup, une silhouette se dressa parmi les flammes et sidéré, Law reconnut Luffy. Il tenait Chopper dans ses bras, et sur son dos, il crut distinguer la forme de Brook. Le garçon laissa tomber les deux corps sans ménagement et retourna dans la fournaise.

« Luffy ! Reviens ! cria Law, mais si le jeune homme l'entendit, il n'en fit rien. Luffy ! » Le médecin aurait voulu se lever, faire quelque pas, mais sous lui, ses jambes refusaient de fonctionner.

« Monsieur, fit quelqu'un à côté de lui, et levant les yeux, Law reconnut l'uniforme des ambulanciers, laissez-moi examiner votre ami. Éloignez-vous, je vous prie. Vous gênez les services de secours. »

C'était dit d'un ton impérieux, mais non dénué de douceur. Le genre de ton qu'on emploie pour les gens en état de choc.

« Je n'ai pas été touché par l'explosion, répondit-il aussitôt. Et je suis médecin. »

L'ambulancier hocha la tête et se pencha vers Sanji. Quelques instants plus tard, un collègue l'avait rejoint avec un brancard et ils s'occupèrent de l'évacuer. La vitesse primait sur la qualité des soins. Il fallait déblayer le terrain et vite.

Tentant de se reprendre, Law s'approcha d'un autre corps, un inconnu. Ses jambes avaient été rompues, et on voyait l'os. Il tâta son pouls, tâchant de se concentrer dans le vacarme, et il lui sembla le sentir sous ses doigts. Faible, mais là.

Il tourna la tête et appela : « Brancardiers ! »

Quatre silhouettes passèrent devant lui, des pompiers, et Law se rappela de cette image démente de Luffy plongeant dans la fournaise.

« Il y a encore des gens dedans, hurla-t-il.

— Nous le savons, monsieur, reculez-vous s'il vous plaît.

— Je suis médecin, répéta-t-il comme une litanie.

— Alors allez-vous occuper des blessés plus légers, nous devons d'abord dégager la zone de crainte d'une seconde explosion. »

C'était logique et comme deux hommes, peut-être les mêmes ambulanciers que ceux qui avaient pris en charge Sanji s'approchaient pour prendre soin du blessé aux jambes rompues, il sentit qu'on le tirait par la manche.

« Monsieur, fit un policier, monsieur, il faut partir. »

Law hocha la tête et se mit debout, pour s'éloigner. Était-ce à cause de l'odeur, une odeur lourde et piquante à la fois, qu'il se sentait presque étourdi ? Le policier le raccompagna sur quelques mètres et lui désigna un ruban de signalisation : « Veuillez passer de l'autre côté, monsieur. Mes collègues vont vous rediriger vers un centre de soin. »

Law ne parvint pas à dire qu'il était médecin ou qu'il n'avait pas subi de choc. Parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il en avait subi un et qu'il valait mieux qu'il se laisse guider le temps de se remettre.

De l'autre côté du ruban, des gens se pressaient, la foule toujours curieuse et avide de tragédie. Law eut envie de vomir en les voyant avec leurs portables prendre des photos et des vidéos. Plusieurs prenaient des selfies. Il bouscula deux jeunes filles, se fichant bien de déranger leurs photos sinistres, et en tirant même un certain plaisir.

Un peu plus loin, il reconnut la silhouette gigantesque de Jean Bart et se dirigea machinalement vers lui.

Penguin et Shachi étaient avec lui, mais Bepo n'était nulle part en vue. Dommage, il sembla à Law qu'il aurait trouvé un grand réconfort en sa présence. Son ami, dont les cheveux châtains paraissaient plus roux que jamais avec la lumière sinistre du foyer, sembla lire dans ses pensées : « Bepo est en train de réconforter les victimes. Ils l'ont laissé faire en attendant l'arrivée des unités de soutien psychologique. »

Law hocha la tête.

« J'y retourne. Vous, rentrez chez vous et mettez vous au lit. Ordre du médecin. »

Les pompiers s'agitaient désormais autour du brasier et les ambulances dégageaient les blessés et les gens en état de choc.

Inspirant longuement et plusieurs fois afin de retrouver un peu de sérénité, Law se rapprocha du cordon, fendant sans douceur la foule amassée et avide de sensation. Le policier duquel il s'approcha lui jeta un regard mauvais. Sans doute lui aussi pensait-ils que les gens étaient sacrément moches, mais déjà Law avait sorti son badge et le balançait sous le nez de l'officier.

« Je suis médecin, je peux peut-être aider.

— Passez, » fit l'homme en soulevant le ruban.

Law franchit à nouveau la limite et s'approcha d'un gigantesque homme en rouge qui semblait coordonner le tout et se mit à ses ordres. C'est ainsi qu'il serait plus utile.

« Vous êtes chirurgien ? demanda l'homme, pourvu d'une des plus impressionnantes moustaches que Law ait jamais vu, après l'avoir écouté une seconde. Ce n'est pas ici qu'on a besoin de vous.

— Je vois, fit Law sans se sentir le moins du monde vexé. Je prendrais la prochaine ambulance qui va au Polar Hospital. »

Déjà, l'homme lui avait tourné le dos, interpellé par une autre urgence. À côté de lui, une femme aux longs cheveux bleus prit le relais :

« Elles vont toutes vers Drum, mais ils vont dériver, c'est une petite clinique et ils ne sont pas habilités à gérer tant de cas si graves. En attendant, allez faire ce que vous pouvez pour aider. »

Law hocha la tête et commença à s'activer dans la faible mesure de ses moyens et du peu de matériel sur place.

C'était principalement des gens choqués, que beaucoup de repos et une bonne douche requinqueraient. Il soigna leurs brûlures, tenta des mots rassurants. Il se sentait un peu dépassé n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre d'interaction avec les patients.

« Polar Hospital ! entendit-il soudain. Hey, vous ! » Il reconnut la jeune femme qui assistait apparemment le coordinateur des pompiers. Elle lui faisait signe.

« Cette ambulance va au Polar.

— J'y vais, » dit Law en montant près de l'ambulancier qu'il reconnaissait vaguement. À cet instant précis, son téléphone sonna. L'hôpital.

Il n'était pas de garde ce soir-là, mais ils avaient besoin de lui. Law était soulagé de ne pas avoir fini cette bière.

.

Il était arrivé au Polar en un temps record. Mais en chemin, il avait eu le temps de faire le vide dans son esprit et de se calmer. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas et il sentait une curieuse sérénité l'envahir.

Il s'était senti terriblement impuissant, mais bientôt, ce serait son tour d'entrer en scène et de briller.

Il sortit de l'ambulance et se précipita vers les salles d'opération, mais eut la surprise de croiser Kaya. Elle était très pâle. Sans doute était-elle déjà au courant.

« Non, lui dit Law en la voyant s'approcher, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de poser une question.

— Vous avez besoin d'aide.

— Peut-être, mais je ne te laisserai pas mettre un pied dans le bloc. » Il la tutoya, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il ne la traitait pas d'égal à égal. Ce n'était qu'une petite fille inconsidérée et capricieuse.

« Mes amis font partie des blessés !

— Justement, tonna Law. Comporte-toi en médecin et non en idiote. »

La jeune fille recula, matée.

« J'avais prévu de les rejoindre, dit-elle. Dans une demi-heure, mon tour finit et…

— Kaya, maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps.

Elle fit un petit 'oh' et se décala précipitamment. Law fonça pour se doucher et se changer. Tandis qu'il le faisait, une infirmière commença à lui parler de son premier patient. Law enregistrait, mécaniquement.

Quand il fut prêt, il se dirigea vers le bloc. Il était sûr de lui. Il était puissant.

Quand il entra dans la salle, il le sentit. Désormais, tout tournait autour de lui, tout dépendait de lui.

Il était devenu un Dieu.

.

Les heures passèrent, et les opérations s'enchaînèrent avec de brefs temps de repos. Law tâcha de ne pas penser au patient qu'il avait perdu en écoutant les nouvelles.

Les hôpitaux étaient débordés, l'explosion avait fait plusieurs morts et des dizaines de blessés. Le pub avait une salle à l'étage et il était plein au moment de l'explosion.

« C'est terrible, » dit quelqu'un, pour la centième fois dans la salle de repos.

Law hocha la tête, finit d'avaler son café additionné de Red Bull et repartit à l'assaut.

Le blessé actuel était dans un état critique. Les brûlures recouvraient une majorité de son corps, mais ce qui était préoccupant c'était la gigantesque blessure de la cage thoracique.

Law travaillait avec précision et efficacité, avec une rapidité et une sûreté toute mécanique. Il se sentait au bord du gouffre, sachant qu'il tenait au bout de ses doigts la vie d'un être humain et que la moindre défaillance de sa part signifierait la fin, et en même temps, il se sentait infiniment puissant.

Dans cette salle d'opération, tout était sous son contrôle. Un mot de sa part déclenchait tout une mécanique soigneusement orchestrée. Il savourait cette sensation enivrante d'être le centre de l'univers.

Tout à coup, le patient eut un soubresaut, et Law proféra un juron à l'encontre de l'anesthésiste. Et puis soudain, ce fut l'impossible. Ce fut le cri. Et dans cette voix brisée, qui hurlait un nom, ACE, Law reconnut le patient.

Luffy.

Il perdit pied pendant un bref instant avant de se maîtriser aussitôt. Et avec de quoi assommer un cheval, selon les mots de l'anesthésiste, l'opération reprit.

Il tenait dans ses mains la vie de Luffy.

La sensation de pouvoir mettre un nom, un visage, un sourire sur son patient lui donna une terrible sensation de fragilité et à la fois un grand courage. Il se compara à un danseur qui faisait virevolter son partenaire au bord de l'abîme.

Il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

.

Lorsque Law quitta la salle, Luffy était encore vivant. Chaque seconde où il restait en vie était une victoire, un miracle.

Une surprise, aussi songea le médecin avec amertume. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme passerait la journée. Ses blessures et ses brûlures étaient trop graves.

Lui-même titubait, ivre de fatigue. Dehors, le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Ça avait été une très longue nuit. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à un lit, de préférence le sien, mais dans l'absolu, même les paillasses inconfortables de la salle de repos lui iraient bien. Il se traina d'abord vers son bureau. Il voulait fermer les yeux et plonger dans l'inconscience mais d'abord, il devait s'assurer que Penguin, Shachi, Jean Bart et Bepo allaient bien. Il s'assit sur une chaise dans un couloir, une brève seconde. Le temps de reprendre un peu de force pour pouvoir continuer.

« Law… ? »

Law releva brusquement la tête, sursautant.

« Je crois que vous vous êtes endormi. »

C'était Kaya.

Elle avait les traits fatigués et cernés, mais sa voix était douce.

« Voulez-vous que je vous ramène chez vous ?

— Vous n'avez pas l'air en état non plus.

— Je peux au moins vous appeler un taxi.

— Kaya, que faites-vous encore là ?

— J'aide comme je peux. » Elle passa une main un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux et dit : « Je tourne en rond. J'ai peur de rentrer à la maison et de m'écrouler, et de me réveiller pour recevoir un appel m'annonçant que l'un d'eux… n'a pas survécu. »

Law hocha la tête. Il connaissait le sentiment.

« Je ne sais pas si Luffy s'en sortira. » Il avait été honnête. Peut-être trop : les yeux de Kaya se remplirent de larmes.

« Ne dites pas ça, ne dites pas ça. Si quelqu'un peut le sauver, c'est vous… »

Law songea qu'il aimerait en être aussi sûr.

« Qui d'autre… ? Parmi eux… ?

— Ils vont bien, dans l'ensemble. Des contusions, quelques brûlures… Nami a le bras cassé et une commotion cérébrale, mais c'est la plus mal lotie, quoique Brook ait respiré beaucoup de fumée et avec ses bronches fragiles… Mais il y a… je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, Ace, le frère de Luffy ? »

Law hocha la tête. Oui, bien sûr qu'il se souvenait du frère de Luffy, il l'avait servi la veille. La veille, seulement ? Law secoua la tête : ainsi donc, il était… ? Il se rappelait du cri du brun sur la table d'opération.

« Law ! » Avant que le chirurgien ait pu poser la question, Bepo était là, en chair et en fourrure, et Law s'aperçut qu'il se fichait que Kaya soit là, qu'ils soient en public ou même que ce soit un geste qu'il ne se serait jamais permis d'habitude : il enlaça son ami, juste heureux de pouvoir le faire.

« Bepo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, la tête dans la fausse fourrure. C'était doux, c'était familier, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

« Je rentrais, et je venais vérifier dans quel état tu étais. Visiblement, fatigué.

— Oui, reconnut Law en s'éloignant.

— Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner et d'aller te coucher ensuite ?

— Que c'est la meilleure idée du siècle. »

Il se tourna vers Kaya : « Voulez-vous nous accompagner ? »

La blonde eut un pauvre sourire. « Non, je vais rester encore un peu. Comme je vous ai dit… j'ai peur de m'éloigner. »

Law hocha la tête. Il comprenait, mais il avait besoin pour sa part de repos, impérativement. Ne serait-ce que pour être capable d'être efficace le lendemain.

.

L'explosion les suivit dans le petit café où ils avaient trouvé refuge le temps de prendre ce fameux petit-déjeuner. Elle était aux images de la télé mise en sourdine, à la radio qui crachouillait des informations, étalée sur les pages des journaux en grande photos sanglantes.

Law sentit une vague de répugnance pour cette passion morbide qui poussait le public à frissonner en s'exposant aux tragédies par procuration. Pour lui, elle n'était que trop réelle. Il portait encore sur lui ses vêtements de travail, sous sa veste. Il savait qu'il lui restait du sang sur les avant-bras.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à Kaya comment allait le frère de Luffy, » dit-il en mettant ses doigts glacés de fatigue autour de la tasse de café pour les réchauffer. « Il était plutôt sympa, du peu que j'en ai vu. C'était notre barman, » précisa-t-il soudain, comme poussé par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la méchanceté. Pour ne pas être le seul à avoir un nom et un visage en tête pour les victimes.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt.

« Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça.

— Law, tu es épuisé. Ce n'est rien.

— Je crois que je vais rentrer me coucher.

— Tu n'as rien mangé, fit remarquer son ami en pointant du doigt les deux toasts que Law avait pourtant commandé.

— Je ne mange pas le matin, dit-il. Si tu as fini, payons et partons. »

Bepo interpella le serveur, paya pour leurs deux petits-déjeuners et sortit en râlant que c'était bien la peine de s'offrir des toasts si on ne les mangeait pas, et comment Law allait finir par se ruiner la santé avec son hygiène de vie déplorable.

« T'es pas mon père.

— Encore heureux. »

À ces mots, Law se rappela son père. Il farfouilla dans sa poche et mit prestement la main sur son portable. Il y avait quatre appels en absence de Cora et un bon nombre de messages.

Sans complexe, Bepo jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son ami.

« Tu vas te faire sonner les cloches. Et à lui, tu ne pourras pas dire que ce n'est pas ton père.

— Oh ta gueule, » fit Law en appuyant sur la touche rappel. Une explosion dans sa ville et il avait été injoignable toute la soirée et toute la nuit…

Bepo haussa les épaules, affichant sous son masque, Law le devinait parfaitement, un sourire moqueur, et ils commencèrent de concert à remonter l'avenue sur une centaine de mètres jusqu'à l'arrêt de taxi.

.

Cora n'avait pas été trop furieux. Il fallait dire qu'en désespoir de cause, il avait fini par appeler Penguin qui avait pu le rassurer sur l'état de santé de son fils, omettant bien sûr de préciser qu'ils étaient proches de l'explosion quand elle avait eu lieu.

Quand Law lui apprit ce détail, il crut que son père allait prendre le premier avion en partance pour venir vérifier par lui-même qu'il allait bien et qu'il était indemne.

« Je vais bien, répéta-t-il pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois alors que le taxi le déposait devant chez lui. Attends une seconde. » S'adressant à son meilleur ami, il lui tendit un billet pour payer sa part et déclara : « Essaie de te reposer.

— Toi aussi. Tu as l'air encore plus mort que d'habitude.

— Va au diable.

— Lui au moins mangerait le petit-déjeuner qu'il me fait payer. »

La voiture démarra, et Law resta un instant sur le trottoir, le combiné à la main, assurant de nouveau Cora qu'il allait bien, vraiment. Il entra dans l'immeuble. Le hall résonnait et lui renvoyait l'écho de sa propre voix, au ton conciliateur et apaisant.

« Je te laisse, je vais entrer dans l'ascenseur et il n'y a pas de couverture.

— Tu vas dormir j'espère ? »

Law hocha la tête, puis se rappelant que ça ne s'entendait pas au téléphone, il rajouta : « Crois-moi sur parole, je ne vais faire que ça pendant les huit prochaines heures.

— Tu peux me rappeler ce soir ? Pour me dire que… enfin, tu sais, que tu vas bien. »

Law leva les yeux au ciel, avec une teinte d'amusement. Même si son père ne le lui avait pas demandé, il l'aurait fait.

« J'y vais, Cora, passe une bonne journée.

— Tâche de bien dormir. Je t'aime, Law. »

Comme toujours, son cœur se serra d'une émotion très douce à ces mots, mais il choisit de le prendre à la blague : « Je n'étais pas dans le pub quand il a explosé, tu sais.

— T'es bête.

— Je sais. Je t'aime aussi, Cora. »

Et sur ce, le cœur allégé, comme purgé un instant de l'angoisse et des fatigues de cette nuit, il raccrocha.

Quelque fut sa fatigue, Law était infiniment conscient qu'il avait aussi besoin d'une douche. Il commença à se déshabiller dans son entrée pour ne pas perdre de temps, semant ses vêtements sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Les gens sur le point de baiser faisaient ça, dans les films. Pour sa part, la seule rencontre torride à laquelle il aspirait était celle de sa douche. Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain, il ne lui restait plus que son pantalon, son caleçon et ses chaussettes dont il se débarrassa en un tour de main avant de foncer dans le petit habitacle.

L'eau coula, d'abord froide, puis se réchauffant petit à petit jusqu'à l'être trop. Pour une fois, ça ne le dérangea pas. Il avait besoin de cette chaleur presque suffocante pour faire partir de sa peau jusqu'à la dernière trace de sang, de ses cheveux la dernière trace d'odeur de brûlé.

Son gel douche et son shampoing n'avait pas d'odeur, c'était d'ailleurs précisément pourquoi il les achetait et les payait plus cher que les autres marques. Pour une fois, il le regretta. Heureusement, Cora lui, n'avait pas ce genre de délicatesse et il avait laissé à son dernier passage un gel douche à la pomme, dont la senteur sucrée le fit grimacer, mais qui serait à même de faire partir de ses narines et de ses cheveux l'odeur de brûlé.

Il s'en frictionna vigoureusement le corps et les cheveux, plissant le nez de déplaisir à l'odeur incongrue mais appréciant nettement plus les effluves chimiques que les relents de chair carbonisée.

Finalement, il sortit de la douche, se sécha sommairement en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des spaghettis trop cuits à la place des membres, et la douche brûlante l'avait presque trop détendu. Il dédaigna de mettre un caleçon, cela demandait tout simplement trop d'effort, et se vautra sur son lit, rampant jusqu'à sa couette pour s'enrouler dedans et dormir.

Une dernière pensée cohérente traversa son esprit embrumé par le sommeil : Ah, il s'en souviendrait de son passage à la trentaine. À tout prendre, il aurait préféré la pute.

.

* * *

 _Le NaNoWriMo commence demain, et pour la seconde année consécutive, j'ai décidé de le consacrer à Strawhat. Merci pour tous celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, vous m'avez donné une motivation folle :) En tout cas, on se revoit donc dans un mois avec plein de nouveaux chapitres ! Bonne chance aux participants s'il y en a parmi vous !_


	10. Les mauvaises herbes ne meurent jamais

_Merci à **Trancy13** , **Akilie** , **Loecho** et **Neechu** pour leur review ! _

_Oui, normalement, vous ne deviez pas avoir de chapitre avant la fin du mois MAIS 1) j'ai fini le NaNo (kudos sur ma pomme) et 2) j'aimerais bien publier deux chapitres précis aux alentours de Noël, ce qui fait que je dois faire un planning plutôt précis. On verra si j'arrive à goupiller ça avec Control (qui est, pour si vous l'aviez oublié, la fic-sœur de celle-ci et qui a le même rythme de parution même si les histoires n'ont strictement rien à voir. Mais c'est comme ça, on a eu cette idée tordue avec Neechu et on essaie de s'y tenir, en plus ça nous pousse mutuellement aux fesses !)._

 _Bref, sur ces considérations, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

 **Strawhat Garden**

.

Chapitre 10 : Les mauvaises herbes ne meurent jamais

Law se réveilla moins de cinq heures plus tard avec l'impression que chacun de ses membres pesaient du plomb.

Il avait la tête désespérément lourde et extrêmement soif. La perspective de ramper hors de son lit jusqu'à la cuisine pour un verre d'eau n'était guère attirante, mais toujours plus que de conserver l'espèce de carton moussu qui lui servait de langue.

Il s'exécuta, titubant comme un homme ivre, alla se servir à boire et ingurgita plusieurs verres avant de se sentir un peu mieux. Puis, d'une démarche qui était toujours chancelante, il retourna à son lit avec la ferme intention de se rendormir.

Ce qui, au bout de vingt minutes, s'avéra décidément impossible, et il resta là, à contempler alternativement le plafond et le réveil, en se demandant pourquoi la vie était si cruelle.

Mais après tout, il n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur, et il savait d'expérience que même la fatigue physique et psychique n'arrivait pas à l'abattre plus d'une poignée d'heures. Peut-être même devait-il s'avouer heureux d'avoir dormi autant.

Finalement, il se leva et enfila quelque chose. Puis, d'un pas toujours un peu hésitant mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec les véritables zigzags qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt, il retourna à la cuisine et mit la cafetière en route.

Il hésita à appeler l'hôpital pour savoir comment allaient les choses, et plus spécifiquement s'avoua-t-il, comment allait Luffy. Après une vague hésitation, et pendant que le café coulait, or noir et odoriférant, il récupéra son portable dans la veste. Il avait plusieurs messages, mais aucun de Kaya. Était-ce bon signe ou mauvais signe ? Plutôt que de la déranger, peut-être dormait-elle enfin la pauvre, il préféra appeler l'hôpital.

Un de ses patients était mort mais les autres allaient bien, même s'ils étaient toujours en soins intensifs. L'était de Monkey D Luffy était stable.

Law remercia l'infirmier, même s'il n'était pas arrivé à se souvenir de son nom, et raccrocha, méditatif.

Stable.

C'était un petit miracle en soi.

L'envie d'aller à l'hôpital le démangeait, de constater de ses propres yeux que ses patients, et ce patient-là en particulier, allaient bien. Il savait qu'objectivement, il avait besoin de repos, mais il se sentait nerveux malgré ou plus sûrement à cause de la fatigue.

Finalement, lui et son café rejoignirent le salon où il se posa devant la télé. Un rapide détour sur Netflix ne lui apporta rien que la conviction qu'il devrait vraiment résilier son abonnement, tout en sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas, parce que ses amis aimaient s'inviter à regarder des séries et des films chez lui.

Il choisit un documentaire qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu et resta à le regarder, ses pensées dérivant sans qu'il en ait vraiment le contrôle.

Il s'endormit.

Ce fut un sommeil lourd et teinté de cauchemars, même si ce n'était pas ses cauchemars habituels. Pour commencer, il n'était pas à Dressrosa, enfermer dans ce manoir sinistre et cherchant, de pièces en pièces, à fuir Doflamingo avec Cora, qu'il poursuivait avec l'intention de le tuer. Non, il était dans un bloc, un des lieux les plus rassurants du monde à ses yeux. Mais il y avait un patient sur la table qui saignait, qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner, et il avait beau endiguer les hémorragies, elles semblaient se rouvrir aussitôt. C'était une course contre le temps sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ce patient-là.

C'était, c'était...

Il se réveilla avant d'avoir réussi à mettre un nom sur son patient, et il jeta un regard mauvais à la télé où un éléphanteau jouait avec sa mère en faisant les petits barrissements qui l'avaient tiré du sommeil.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était un peu plus de dix-sept heures. Décidément, il n'allait pas être facile de s'endormir ce soir après une sieste aussi longue. Il traîna encore une heure dans son appartement, agacé et désœuvré, regrettant absurdement de ne pas avoir un chien qui l'obligerait à sortir.

Ce qui était ridicule, Law n'aimait pas les animaux et peinait à garder en vie trois plantes.

Mais au moins ça lui aurait donné quelque chose à faire, un prétexte. Finalement, il s'habilla et décida de se rendre à l'hôpital. Après tout, puisqu'il voulait tellement y être, il ne voyait aucune raison pour ne pas y aller.

Bepo en aurait sûrement trouvé une demi-douzaine en dix secondes, mais par chance Bepo était son meilleur ami, pas sa conscience.

Quand il arriva, c'était l'heure de la fin des visites à l'unité des Soins Intensifs. Il alla consulter au poste de garde comment ses patients de la nuit se portaient, avant d'aller les voir de box en box, s'attardant tout spécialement à visiter Luffy. Il était ridicule de nier qu'il était intéressé par l'état du jeune homme, même s'il ne savait pas dire si c'était pour des raisons médicales ou simplement parce qu'il l'avait connu avant l'opération.

Couvert de bandages, maintenu en vie par des tuyaux et un masque à oxygène, il avait l'air dérisoirement petit et fragile. Son visage avait été relativement épargné, même si ses sourcils avaient été brûlés et ses cheveux rasés.

C'était bien cette pauvre créature, tellement blessée, qui avait poussé ce cri du fin fond de l'inconscience. Soudain, Law se sentit très désireux de savoir comment allait Ace, s'il avait survécu ou non. Si c'était le cas, il voulait absolument pouvoir le dire à Luffy.

Il se dirigea vers le poste de garde, où les deux infirmières discutaient. Pour l'instant tout était tranquille, mais d'un moment à l'autre, ça pouvait basculer. Apprendre à se relaxer dans ces petits moments de calme aidait à maintenir des nerfs d'acier dans des situations qui l'exigeaient.

« Je voudrais savoir si nous avons un Monkey D Ace dans l'hôpital ?

— Je regarde ça tout de suite, docteur, fit l'une d'elle qui tapota immédiatement sur le clavier. Personne de ce nom, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

— Vous pouvez regarder à la morgue ? »

Elle hocha la tête : « Non, personne. Mais on a pas mal d'inconnus, pour l'instant, ici, en bas ou même au frigo.

Ici, c'était les Soins Intensifs, En bas, les autres services et le frigo... parlait pour lui-même.

C'est alors que quelqu'un entra dans les Soins Intensifs. C'était d'habitude formellement interdit entre les heures de visite, mais le nouveau venu portait l'uniforme des pompiers.

« Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, dit l'inconnu qui avait une curieuse coupe de cheveux qui n'était pas sans rappeler un peu un ananas. Est-ce que je pourrais voir Portgas D Ace ? Cinq minutes, juste... cinq minutes. C'est un pompier volontaire et... »

L'infirmière hésita, peut-être un peu gênée par la présence de Law. Les pompiers avaient le privilège non-officiel de passer quand ils le voulaient. Solidarité de corps.

« Excusez-moi, fit Law saisi d'un espoir, Portgas D Ace, comme le frère de Monkey D Luffy ?

— Vous êtes son médecin ? Comment va Ace ?

— Je ne m'occupe pas d'Ace mais de Luffy.

— Oui, j'ai vu son nom sur les listes, Luffy aussi. C'est injuste, c'est un môme bien. Il va s'en sortir ? »

Law détestait ce genre de questions, mais il l'avait bien cherché : « Pour l'instant, il tient le coup, après, combien de temps arrivera-t-il à résister ? »

Le visage défait de l'homme prit un air encore plus triste. « C'est affreux. J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. La moitié de nos gars étaient là-dedans...

— Et vous ne savez toujours pas ce qui... ?

— Pour l'instant, c'est encore flou mais... ce n'était pas accidentel. Enfin, je vous dis ça docteur, mais ce n'est pas encore les conclusions. Il est trop tôt pour ça. Je... J'aimerais voir Ace maintenant, s'il vous plaît.

— Bien sûr, fit Law. Quel box ? » demanda-t-il à l'infirmière.

Elle le lui indiqua et il accompagna lui-même l'homme. Il entra brièvement pour se saisir de la feuille de route du patient et sortit aussitôt.

Le pompier, en voyant le corps partiellement brûlé sur le lit s'était mis à pleurer.

Revenu au poste de garde, où un médecin avait rejoint les infirmières, Law en profita pour lui demander comment allait Ace. Il se trouva au bout du compte que Ace, l'objet de tant de préoccupations de la part de Luffy, allait nettement mieux que son petit frère, ce qui n'était, il est vrai, pas difficile ?

« Et le pronostic est ?

— Pas glorieux, mais plutôt vers le positif, le gars a une constitution solide et il a été pris à temps. Tous n'ont pas eu cette chance. »

Ils échangèrent quelques considérations sur l'incendie, et Law finit par se retirer, mais pas sans rendre au préalable une dernière visite à Luffy.

« Il est en vie, lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille. Ace, je veux dire, Ace est en vie. En fait, des deux, c'est toi qui es dans le pire état. Alors si tu ne veux pas inquiéter ton grand frère, tu as intérêt à te remettre très vite ! »

Est-ce que Luffy l'entendait ? De toutes manières, Law faisait plus ça pour sa propre conscience que pour autre chose. Il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Si Luffy arrivait à s'en sortir, il pourrait dire que c'était une des plus belles opérations de sa carrière !

Il sortit de l'hôpital le cœur plus en paix que quand il y était rentré. Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta dans une petite pizzeria qu'il connaissait et se souvint qu'il n'avait pas appelé Cora. Il lui envoya un message pour le rassurer, et un autre à Bepo pour lui demander s'il se sentait assez en forme pour une pizza devant la télé ce soir.

Son ami lui proposa d'inviter les trois autres, et la pizza qu'il avait commandée se transforma rapidement en quatre pizzas.

« Pas de bière, crut-il bon de préciser.

— Je crois qu'après la petite escapade d'hier, la bière ne sera plus au menu pendant quelques temps. »

Jean Bart, qui travaillait tôt le lendemain avait décliné l'invitation. Ils passèrent une soirée relativement tranquille. Pas tout à fait aussi tranquille que ça, car Penguin avait amené sa console et il n'existe pas quelque chose qui galvanise autant les rivalités et les haines que Mario Kart mais au moins rirent-ils en se bâfrant de pizza. Personne ne parla de la soirée de la veille, et Law alla se coucher un peu plus tard que d'habitude, mais reposé mentalement.

.

Le lendemain, au milieu de ses opérations habituelles, Law trouva le temps pour retourner se renseigner sur l'état de Luffy. Il survivait. Ça continuait de le surprendre, mais une boule se formait dans son estomac à l'idée que ce qu'il appelait un miracle prenne fin. Il avait pourtant perdu des patients auparavant, mais aucun n'avait ressemblé au jeune homme.

Il prit aussi des nouvelles d'Ace. Le jeune homme se remettait de terribles blessures, une poutre lui ayant transpercé la poitrine. Pourtant aussi graves que soient ses blessures, son état était moins critique que celui de son frère qui oscillait en permanence aux portes de la mort.

Law s'étonnait de se sentir aussi concerné par le sort du pompier volontaire, alors qu'au fond, il ne connaissait absolument pas le jeune homme. Mais le cri de Luffy le hantait d'une certaines manières. Ces deux frères... c'était clairement des cas à part.

En revanche, une surprise qu'il n'hésita pas à qualifier de désagréable l'attendait dans la salle d'attente des Soins Intensifs. Il y avait retrouvé les membres de Strawhat Garden ainsi que Sabo, Koala, un vieil homme qui parlait très fort et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui visiblement le connaissait, lui.

Il avait suffi que Chopper dise : « C'est Law. » pour qu'aussitôt ils se précipitent sur lui comme s'il était une sorte de messie. Law avait horreur d'interagir avec les patients mais c'est encore pire d'interagir avec leurs familles.

Il n'avait rien à leur dire, rien si ce n'est qu'il avait lui-même peu d'espoir. Et c'était une manière pudique de dire qu'il n'en avait aucun, car entre sa blessure et sa brûlure, Luffy aurait déjà dû être mort. En fait, la seule chose qui parlait en sa faveur, c'était que justement, il était toujours vivant.

Peut-être qu'il avait une constitution et une volonté de vivre extraordinaire mais s'il en réchappait, Law serait prêt à dire que c'était un miracle.

« Veuillez passer dans le couloir, demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus rêche. Vous êtes trop nombreux. Il y a d'autres personnes qui vivent ici leur propre tragédie. »

Comme toujours, les gens obéirent sans discuter. Les hôpitaux avaient cet effet même sur les plus fortes têtes.

Ne sachant pas exactement vers qui se tourner, il était d'usage de s'adresser aux parents ou au conjoint mais en l'occurrence, il ne savait pas qui était qui dans cette petite foule, Law choisit de se tourner vers Sabo et le vieil homme barbu :

« Vous êtes son père ?

— Son grand-père, rectifia l'homme. »

Un frère et un grand-père, légalement, il était autorisé à leur dire ce qu'il savait : « L'opération de Luffy s'est bien passée, mais les blessures dont il souffre sont très graves. Pour l'instant, il est dans le coma, et nous n'avons aucune idée de quand il se réveillera, s'il se réveille. Pour parler crûment, il peut mourir à tout moment. »

Il y eut un hoquet général alors que certains se mettaient à pleurer.

« On a déjà dû vous dire tout cela... fit Law d'une voix qu'il tâcha de rendre plus douce.

— Oui, mais Kaya nous a dit que c'était toi qui l'avait opéré et que si un chirurgien pouvait le sauver, c'était toi. »

Law maudit silencieusement la jeune interne. « J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais à présent, c'est entre ses mains. Il a une constitution exceptionnelle.

— Et Ace ? demanda Sabo, qui était blême et d'un calme surréel.

— Je ne me suis pas occupé de Ace. Je ne peux rien dire à ce sujet. »

Il aurait été cruel de leur donner des faux espoirs. Certes, Ace était en meilleur état que Luffy mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était hors de danger pour autant.

« Merci, » dit Koala d'une voix très triste alors que Sabo restait de marbre, sans doute sous le choc.

Le grand-père lui morigénait et se plaignait déjà du manque d'information. Les membres de Strawhat brûlaient visiblement de lui poser encore des questions, mais Law invoqua l'excuse d'autres patients à voir, ce qui était rigoureusement authentique, et s'éclipsa.

.

Il venait de finir de manger avec Bepo et allait s'accorder cinq minutes de sieste dans son fauteuil quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il cria d'entrer. Deux individus qu'il ne put s'empêcher de qualifier de louches apparurent aussitôt sur le pas de la porte.

« Trafalgar Law ? demanda le plus bizarre des deux, qui avait une espèce de barbe à rayure et des lunettes de soleil en forme de cœur.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur particulièrement aimable.

« Ouhla, fit l'autre, qui avait une carrure de bodybuilder, un sourire arrogant et des cheveux roses. Ce n'est pas des manières de parler à la police, monsieur.

— La police ?

— Lieutenant Fullbody, et voici le brigadier Jango. Nous voudrions vous poser des questions sur l'explosion du Moby Dick. Vous y étiez bien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas pendant l'explosion, mais quelques minutes auparavant, effectivement.

— Donc vous êtes sortis quelques minutes avant l'explosion ? » continua Fullbody. À côté de lui, son collègue prenait quelque chose en note.

« Oui.

— Pourquoi ? »

Law eut un haussement d'épaules : « Je ne me sentais pas très bien.

— Comment cela ?

— Je ne suis pas un très grand amateur de bières.

— Et pourtant, vous aviez commandé une bière ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi être allé dans ce lieu, spécifiquement, si vous n'aimez pas la bière ?

— Parce que mes amis avaient l'air d'y tenir.

— Mais c'était bien pour votre anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Jango en consultant rapidement ses notes.

— Oui, fit Law, plutôt surpris qu'il ait cette information.

— Donc pour votre anniversaire, vous qui n'aimez pas la bière, vous vous retrouvez dans un pub irlandais et vous commandez justement une bière. Vous avez opéré ce soir-là. Étiez-vous sous l'emprise de l'alcool ?

— Absolument pas. J'en ai à peine bu quelques gorgées. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'aime pas la bière. » Law commençait à être sérieusement agacé par toutes ces questions.

« Donc bière, ajouta Jango toujours en notant, que vous ne buvez pas, parce que vous n'aimez pas ça...

— Et vous sortez quelques minutes avant l'explosion.

— Sans avoir bu, précisa Jango, ou si peu que vous êtes en condition d'opérer.

— Suite à quoi, le local explose.

— Je ne vois absolument pas où vous voulez en venir, » fit Law, qui voyait pourtant très clairement que les deux hommes tentaient d'insinuer quelque chose dont la seule idée lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Dites-moi, continua Fullbody, vous qui êtes médecin, vous devez avoir déjà entendu parler du syndrome du héros ?

— Vaguement. Ce sont les pompiers qui mettent feu à des trucs pour mieux les éteindre ensuite, c'est ça ?

— Ou des docteurs qui provoquent une catastrophe pour mieux soigner les blessés.

— Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'un avocat ? demanda Law, devenu glacial et qui n'avait pas oublié les leçons données par Doflamingo. Parce que je crois que vous êtes sur le point de m'accuser de quelque chose.

— Absolument pas, nous discutons, c'est tout. Et nous voyons vraiment beaucoup de coïncidences intéressantes : comme un médecin, qui le jour de son anniversaire va dans un endroit qu'il n'apprécie guère, boit à peine et quitte les lieux quelques minutes avant l'explosion pour ensuite réaliser des opérations. Dites-nous, est-ce que vous connaissiez certaines des victimes ?

— C'est ridicule. Je ne souhaite pas poursuivre cette conversation.

— Est-ce que vous refusez de collaborer ?

— Dites plutôt que je refuse de me faire accuser ! Ce que vous dites est absurde et dangereux. Et à présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres patients qui ont besoin, non pas d'un héros, mais d'un chirurgien. »

Les deux policiers échangèrent un regard entendu. « À votre guise, monsieur Law. Nous nous reverrons sûrement.

— Avec un avocat, alors, grinça Law, profondément irrité, tandis que les deux hommes sortaient.

Comment osaient-ils ? C'était ridicule ! Ce genre de raccourcis... Non mais se croyaient-ils dans une mauvaise série B ?

Excédé, il se leva et partit affronter l'opération du moment : cette rate n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

Le soir, alors que Kaya le raccompagnait, il lui raconta la ridicule scène avec ces deux policiers qui ressemblaient plus à des délinquants qu'à des officiers chargés de faire respecter la loi.

« Et ils m'ont accusé ! s'indigna-t-il. Oh pas ouvertement, et à mi-mots, mais tout de même. »

Kaya eut l'air effarée.

« C'est absurde. Il ne faut pas vous laisser faire !

— Bien sûr que non, répondit Law. Mais je ne peux pas me croire qu'il va me falloir un avocat.

— Je connais quelqu'un, si vous voulez, fit timidement Kaya.

— Merci, je vais encore y réfléchir un peu, ça semble tellement absurde. »

Cora, lui, avait une opinion radicalement différente : « Laisse-les faire. Ils doivent être sur les dents. Ils n'ont aucune preuve, même pas des présomptions. Ils vont à la pêche, pour voir si quelque chose mordra. Ce sont des guignols. Crois-moi, s'il y avait la moindre suspicion réelle à ton encontre, tu serais au courant. Combien y-a-t-il eu de morts ?

— Je crois qu'il y en a eu vingt-sept, car un patient à nous est décédé cet après-midi.

— Vingt-sept morts, fit Cora avec un petit sifflement. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils soient sur les dents. En tout cas, laisse pisser. Fais ton travail, répond tranquillement aux questions et ignore le reste. »

Le père et le fils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Law raccrocha.

Vingt-sept, c'était vrai que ça faisait beaucoup, même si pour lui qui côtoyait la mort au quotidien, ça ne lui semblait pas un chiffre si excessif.

À l'idée pourtant, que Luffy puisse être la vingt-huitième victime, son estomac se serrait.

.

* * *

 _La police ne ressemble pas à ça en vrai, hein... Mais bon, on rencontre aussi des crétins chez les policiers._


End file.
